Beta's testing
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: En un mundo donde los alfa son la raza dominante, Levi es un beta bajo las ordenes de la familia Jaeger y está decidido a ser fiel a sus amos, pero el tatuaje en su espalda representa el único obstáculo en su vida para ser feliz hasta el día de su muerte...o al menos eso cree. AU!Omegaverse/Romance/Angst/Beta!Levi/OoC (no pues ni tanto xD)/Ereri
1. Prólogo-Orden natural

_**SnK no me pertenece, la idea original que adapté a este fic es mía.**_

 **Aviso!** **: Au! Hay mucho OoC pero es necesario, angst, romance…y ya c: no diré más aún~**

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Prólogo**

Las puertas de la corte se abrieron en par provocando un silencio abrupto en el lugar, los guardias llevaron a Levi al pedestal de los acusados y lo encadenaron para asegurarse que no escaparía, aunque él no tenía intención alguna de salir "corriendo". Suspiró aburrido sintiendo el dolor en todo el cuerpo con solo respirar, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar y aunque no les escuchaba sabía a la perfección de lo que hablaban.

Sus orbes se encontraron con los de Carla Jaeger quien mantenía un semblante serio pero en su mirada se notaba la tristeza que sentía, sus hijos a su lado, Eren y Mikasa, con la impotencia y la pena tatuada en sus rostros, respectivamente le observaban con atención. Levi cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, pensando en cómo es que había llegado hasta ese momento.

 **Capítulo 1 "Orden natural"**

Nacer beta en un mundo donde no tienen otra función más que de esclavos o soldados para la religión era un castigo por haber sido un alfa corrupto o un omega promiscuo en tu vida pasada, era servir a aquellos que aprendían a aborrecer con el alma conforme hacían sus años de servicio pues mientras ellos podían vivir rodeados de lujos hasta su muerte los betas se limitaban a una corta vida de treinta años llena de trabajos forzados, maltratos físicos y una horrible enfermedad en los últimos tres meses de su vida en los que comenzaban a deteriorarse con rapidez hasta el punto en que su existencia desparecía por completo…pero Levi creía que ser beta no estaba tan mal y que los demás solo se victimizaban, si bien no eran los líderes de la sociedad como los alfa o los que tenían el don de dar vida como los omega, ellos eran los más fuertes de todos y no le parecía tan malo utilizar sus dones para beneficio de las otras dos grandes razas.

Levi desde niño escuchó a betas comentar sobre una rebelión contra los alfas para lograr una mejor posición dentro de la escala social sin embargo le parecía una reverenda estupidez ¿Qué harían los beta si lograban su cometido? A final de cuentas los alfa serían los únicos capaces de dirigir el mundo en el que vivían, no podrían dar a luz como los omega pues todos los beta eran infértiles y ninguna de las otras dos razas podrían soportar los trabajos que ellos hacían ni podrían luchar las guerras a las que los mandaban así que para él…todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Desde pequeño había sido escogido para la familia de alfas a la que debería servir en cuanto sus años en la milicia terminaran, había sido el mejor de la academia militar pues se esforzaba todos los días porque amaba ser un beta y estaba orgulloso de poder realizar sus labores como tal. A sus 19 años estaba listo para salir del ejército y servir fervientemente a la familia Jaeger, a dar su vida por ellos si es que lo necesitaban porque a partir del momento en que pusiera un pie en la casa de la familia que lo acogió les protegería como si fuera la suya.

Esa mañana a primera hora cuando un automóvil negro llegó su líder de escuadrón se despidió de él con cierto recelo, la verdad es que Levi se quería ir desde un par de años atrás pero Kenny se negaba a dejarle ir por el buen elemento que era, claro que cuando Carla Jaeger exigió que liberaran a su sirviente el hombre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus órdenes, pues ella era una alfa de mayor categoría que él.

Un hombre rubio y demasiado alto se presentó ante él por lo que el pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia mostrando la muñeca izquierda donde el símbolo de beta lucía grande y brillante de color negro, el hombre asintió y tomo la placa de identidad que colgaba de su cuello.

—LBJ2412—leyó en voz alta corroborando que fuera el mismo código que su ama le había dado. —Levi Ackerman, Beta, Shiganshina—terminó de leer asintiendo conforme. —MBJ0111—dijo a modo de presentación, inclinando un poco la cabeza en cuanto el chico frente a él se enderezó. —Soy Mike, Beta, Shiganshina—Levi hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza acomodando la mochila en su hombro. —Sube, comenzaras tus labores hoy mismo.

Ackerman subió al auto emocionado y observó el transporte con detenimiento mientras las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, al fin cumpliría lo que tanto anhelaba desde el momento en que su vida se cruzó con la de Carla Jaeger.

Sus ojos se abrieron maravillados al ver por la ventana la enorme casa que se alzaba frente al transporte que iba cruzando un enorme jardín, el auto le dio casi vuelta toda la casa y los llevó al edificio al fondo del terreno, más pequeño que la casa pero igual le parecía enorme al pelinegro.

—Te mostraré tu habitación y después te informaré sobe tus labores—dijo Mike al bajar del auto y comenzó a andar seguido de inmediato por el más bajo. —Trabajas seis días a la semana y se te otorgó un día de descanso, como eres nuevo trabajarás en todas las labores domésticas y de seguridad hasta que la señora Jaeger te otorgue una labor en específico, usarás tu uniforme todos los días y debes mantenerlo pulcro, si deseas salir en tu día libre debes avisarme con anticipación para que yo le informe a la señora Jaeger—comenzó a explicar el rubio siendo escuchado atentamente por Levi quien anotaba mentalmente todo lo que le decían al pie de la letra, no iba a fallar con nada. —Mantendrás tu habitación en orden y si alguno de los miembros de la familia se dirige a ti está prohibido verle a los ojos o contestarle sin autorización… ¿Quedó claro?

—Si señor.

—Bien—Mike abrió una puerta y le entregó la llave con una leve sonrisa, Levi parecía ser un buen elemento. —Arregla tus cosas, cámbiate y búscame en la entrada en una hora…bienvenido a la mansión Jaeger—dijo cerrando la puerta para darle privacidad provocando que una sonrisa sincera se pintara en los labios del pelinegro.

 **-0-**

Cuando haces algo que te gusta el tiempo pasa volando, por eso Levi se sorprendió cuando Mike le felicitó por su primer año ahí para él había sido como si solo se hubiera pasado una semana. En ese tiempo había hecho buenos amigos, había conocido a la familia de forma indirecta mientras realizaba sus labores y había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a la señora Jaeger alabarle por lo bien que hacía su trabajo.

—Ahora que has probado tu dedicación con esta familia se te otorgara una sola labor que debes cumplir sin chistar—le explicó Mike mientras él saboreaba la cena especial que Hanji, la cocinera de la casa y su amiga, había hecho para él. —El joven Eren llegara en un mes de su viaje así que estarás a cargo del cuarto del joven Eren para que lo dejes listo para su llegada, una vez que llegué estarás presente cuando él lo requiera y cumplirás sus órdenes al pie de la letra a menos que la señora Jaeger te diga lo contrario ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor—el rubio asintió contento con el menor, le gustaba lo obediente que era a pesar de su carácter fuerte con sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

—Bien, ve a descansar, mañana empiezas con tus nuevos encargos—el hombre se puso de pie y salió de la cocina dejando solos a la castaña y al pelinegro que saboreaba su comida.

—Le agradas mucho a Mike—dijo feliz la mujer sentándose frente a Levi.

— ¿Por qué lo crees cuatro ojos? —respondió el otro bebiendo el té caliente de su taza.

—Eres al único al que le han asignado su trabajo definitivo en tan poco tiempo, ¿Acaso eres su favorito o algo? —soltó una risa que resonó en la cocina, Levi rodó lo ojos divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo me gusta mi trabajo.

—Eres el beta más extraño que conozco—soltó la chica con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. — ¿Quieres más? —preguntó tomando su plato para acercarse a la estufa.

—No, será mejor que me vaya a dormir para estar listo a primera hora—se levantó de la silla y lavó los trastes que había ocupado a pesar de las protestas de Hanji. —Hasta mañana loca.

—Descansa enano—la mujer sonrió viéndole salir de la cocina.

Levi caminó por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a su cuarto, realizó todo el ritual que tenía antes de dormir y se acostó quedando dormido casi de inmediato. La noche como su vida desde que pisó la casa voló y como si solo hubiesen pasado unos minutos de que se había quedado dormido abrió los ojos, observó su alrededor y cayó en cuenta lo que tenía que hacer.

En menos tiempo de lo que cualquier otra persona podría estaba bañado y listo con su traje impecable, listo para comenzar. Salió de su habitación y camino rápido para reunirse con Mike para avisarle que comenzaría con sus labores. Entró a la mansión buscando al rubio y pasó al armario donde debía tomar los utensilios de limpieza, de camino a la gran habitación que ahora le tocaba exclusivamente a él se encontró con sus compañeros de trabajo corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando cosas y acarreando muebles escaleras abajo.

—Levi—Mike le llamó desde el fondo del pasillo por lo que el pelinegro se acercó de inmediato. —Me alegra verte levantado tan temprano.

—Si…aunque usualmente no hay nadie despierto a esta hora.

—Ellos no han dormido—le aclaró negando con la cabeza. —La señora Jaeger está emocionada por el regreso del joven Eren y decidió cambiar toda la decoración en la casa anoche…estamos terminando de sacar los muebles, ella irá por la tarde a escoger unos nuevos y la casa entera debe estar limpia para entonces, así que debes poner real empeño hoy.

—Sí señor—asintió y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. —Estará conforme con mi trabajo—Mike inclinó la cabeza indicándole la puerta a su lado, conforme.

—Una cosa más, Levi—el pelinegro volteó a ver a su jefe. —La señora Jaeger quiere hablar contigo—el pelinegro se sorprendió y asintió entrando a la habitación, ¿Por qué su ama querría hablar con él? Sintió un poco de miedo pero decidió concentrarse en su trabajo.

 **-0-**

Limpiaba el candelabro con real ahínco, lo dejaría brillante y pulcro para el joven Eren a quien no conocía pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y en su trabajo que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Carla Jaeger, la dueña de esa enorme mansión. La mujer castaña observó al chico en su labor, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte después de todo este tiempo—Levi dio un leve respingo y volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz, sonrojado. —Oh no, no te detengas, continua, estas muy concentrado en tu labor.

—Señora Jaeger…debo dejar mis labores cuando usted esté presente en la misma habitación que yo—dijo bajando de las escaleras con prisa para hacer una reverencia profunda.

—Nunca vas a cambiar esa formalidad ¿Verdad? —Levi negó y ella soltó una risita palmeando su hombro. —Enderézate, estamos solo los dos y nadie te regañara por no cumplir las costumbres.

El pelinegro dudo pero terminó por enderezarse encontrándose con los orbes esmeraldas de la mujer de mirada cálida, se apresuró a limpiar el banco que había usado para descansar unos minutos y se lo dejó a la mayor para que se sentara. Carla rodó los ojos pero agradeció el gesto del muchacho, sentándose y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Creí que la milicia te haría un poco rebelde…veo que me equivoque.

—No entiendo porque desea que me rebele contra usted…le debo mi vida.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y sonrió enternecida, haciéndole un gesto al beta para que se acercara, en cuanto el chico obedeció ella aprovecho para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y hacerle una caricia maternal en las mejillas para sorpresa del menor.

—Señora…

—No me jodas con eso Levi—le interrumpió ella antes de que él le dijera que eso no debía ser. —Cuando nos vimos la primera vez te dije que serías como mi hijo…y mientras estemos solos serás mi segundo hijo, me encantaría tratarte igual que como trato a Eren en todos lados pero mientras las reglas hacia los beta no cambien…solo conseguiría que te ejecutaran y no quiero eso—Levi suspiró y cerró los ojos, disfrutando las caricias suaves que la mujer le daba…no entendía porque la mayoría de los beta odiaban a los alfa y a los omega si existían algunos como Carla.

—Es solo que…no quiero que la castiguen a usted, no quiero verla sufrir por mi culpa.

—Eres un buen niño…Kuschel estaría orgullosa de ti—le prometió acercándose para besar su frente. —A parte de mis ganas de verte, hay otras dos cosas que quiero comentarte—dijo soltándole para que el pelinegro pudiera enderezarse. —Primero…perdóname por no buscarte antes, llevas un año en esta casa y yo no he cruzado palabra contigo—la mayor se alivió al ver que el joven le restaba importancia a ese hecho. —Pero estoy segura que recibiste mis presentes—continuó más animada que antes, él asintió y desabotonó el cuello de la camisa para sacar el collar con un dije de dos alas entrelazadas, ella sonrió.

—Esta es justo como mi tatuaje—comentó Levi animado, señalando el ala color blanca. —El traje que me envió me pareció demasiado, soy un beta señora Jaeger, jamás usaré algo como eso.

—Mi pequeño Levi merece lo mejor…ya encontraré una ocasión en la que puedas usarlo sin preocupaciones—el beta suspiró abatido y asintió, volviendo a esconder el collar bajo su ropa, la castaña se puso seria y buscó la mirada azul del otro. —Lo segundo es…con respecto a tu tatuaje.

Se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando la escuchó, de pequeño cuando ella lo encontró le había explicado lo que su tatuaje significaba y todo lo que necesitaba saber para no meterse en líos cuando saliera a enfrentarse al mundo. Llevó la mano izquierda a su hombro derecho y apretó la piel bajo esta, levemente ansioso.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la pareja destinada? —prosiguió la mujer al no recibir respuesta, esta vez Levi asintió.

—Los alfa y los omega nacen con la mitad perfecta de un tatuaje en cualquier parte del cuerpo…quien tiene la otra mitad es su pareja destinada—dijo en voz baja, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. —Los beta no nacen con un tatuaje…y los que llegan a nacer con uno deben renunciar a su vida para que su otra mitad cumpla con su rol en la sociedad…a menos que sea beta también.

—Sí—Carla se sorprendió por la precisión de sus palabras, como si ella se lo hubiera dicho recién. —Sé que no querías pero me di a la tarea de buscar la otra mitad—continuó explicando poniéndose de pie para acercarse al chico, el corazón del pelinegro retumbaba con fuerza contra su pecho. —Lo encontré…—dijo en voz baja incapaz de continuar.

—Pero…—se apresuró Levi para que ella terminara con la explicación que repentinamente había dejado a medias.

—Él es un alfa.

La mujer vio al menor cerrar los ojos y comenzar a asentir con la cabeza repetidamente, suspirando con algo de desilusión.

—Me lo imagine… ¿Él sabe de mi tatuaje? —ella negó y Levi volvió a asentir. —Mejor…no se lo diga, por favor.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que lo sepa? —preguntó Jaeger con una expresión atormentada, puede que Levi no le dijera nada pero sabía que por dentro le dolía de cierta forma al menor. —Es capaz de buscarte hasta debajo de las piedras…y si tiene el más mínimo contacto físico contigo se dará cuenta.

—Estoy seguro, prefiero quedarme así y continuar mi vida como hasta ahora…no quiero perder la cordura…—dijo triste a lo que Carla asintió y lo abrazó para refugiarlo entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, mi niño…pero creo que deberías saber quién es para que tengas especial cuidado con lo que haces—él asintió y se atrevió a corresponder al abrazo que la mujer le daba, con timidez, siendo bien recibido por ella que le dio un beso en la frente.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron demás cuando escuchó el nombre de los labios de la antigua amiga de su madre, suspiró quedándose estático un par de minutos y se enderezó despacio, asintiendo repetidamente dándole a entender a la mayor que estaba nervioso. Solo tenía que ser cauteloso, usaría guantes de ser necesario porque estaba terminantemente convencido de que podía llegar al final de su vida sin ninguna clase de percance innecesario como el amor, ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Hi~ *se esconde para que no la maten xD* espero que puedan perdonar mi ausencia y que les guste mi nuevo fic :) si tienen dudas, comentarios, reclamos xD díganme, los leere todos e intentaré contestarlo cx**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	2. Acostumbrarse

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 2 "Acostumbrarse"**

Los muebles nuevos llegaron a la casa al día siguiente y cada sirviente se dedicó a acomodar las cosas en la respectiva habitación asignada por lo que Levi se había pasado de nuevo el día entero acomodando la ropa del joven Eren en las nuevas cajoneras y el recién renovado closet, había pintado las paredes de la habitación de un verde agua a petición de su ama y había puesto las sábanas limpias en la cama con especial esmero pues no quería defraudar a la señora Jaeger que confiaba en él.

Cuando todo estuvo en un perfecto orden y se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo ya era de noche, salió de la habitación con paso lento y cansado pero con una expresión total de calma en el rostro el día siguiente era su día libre por lo que se permitiría holgazanear a gusto, dormiría todo el día porque se lo había ganado, pasó a la cocina a tomar un té que le ayudara a descansar mejor y arrastró sus pies hasta su habitación.

Aventó el uniforme al canasto de la ropa sucia y se tiró a la cama olvidando el baño que siempre se daba en las noches para relajarse, cubrió su cuerpo con las suaves cobijas y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia casi de inmediato.

Cuando abrió los ojos y volteó a ver el reloj a su lado se quejó cubriéndose con las cobijas, se levantaba a la misma hora de siempre por costumbre y eso era desesperante cuando planeaba dormir todo el día. Dio la espalda al reloj y cerró los ojos dispuesto a obligarse a dormir de nuevo costándole más trabajo que la noche anterior, se removió en la cama buscando una posición conveniente pero nada funcionaba su cuerpo le exigía ponerse de pie para comer algo por haberse saltado la cena.

Refunfuñó y se puso de pie colocándose unos pantalones y una playera holgada peinándose el cabello con los dedos, a esa hora no había nadie en la cocina así que podía escabullirse para robar un poco de comida. Lavó sus dientes y salió sin hacer ruido alguno para dejar dormir a los que si podían descansar como personas normales.

Al entrar a la cocina se quedó petrificado en la entrada y comenzó a balbucear mil disculpas para dar media vuelta detenido por una risa casi disimulada de la dueña de la casa que estaba divertida por la actitud apenada del chico.

—Vuelve aquí y desayuna conmigo—dijo con un tono de voz bajo pero amable, Levi giró sobre sus talones para ver a Carla palmeando el banco a su lado.

—Señora… ¿Por qué está en la cocina? —preguntó lo primero que cruzó su mente.

— ¿Y por qué no? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros aun esperando a que el chico se sentara a su lado, Levi suspiró y tomó asiento frente a ella, tampoco iba a ser tan igualado como para sentarse junto a ella, la mujer rodó los ojos pero le dejo estar. —Hoy es tu día libre ¿Verdad?

—Sí señora.

— ¿Y qué haces de pie tan temprano? Deberías estar durmiendo como un tronco—Ackerman suspiró y tomó el cuchillo para cortar un pedazo del panqué que estaba en medio de la mesa.

—Eso quería…pero mi cuerpo no soporta estar tanto tiempo en cama al parecer—la mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza tomando del té en su taza.

—Muchacho…anoche no te fuiste a dormir hasta que terminaste, tu cuerpo debe descansar correctamente—le reprendió con dulzura y sin borrar su sonrisa. —Come algo y vuelves a la cama de inmediato para dormir otra vez.

— ¿Es una orden? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo es, obedece a tu madre—respondió ella que extendió una mano para alcanzar su rostro y acariciar su mejilla.

—Señora…si alguien la escucha…

—Todos duerme a esta hora—dijo con una sonrisa y restándole importancia. —Ahora come algo más que un pedazo de pan no te hará nada bien, tienes que alimentarte correctamente—Carla se puso de pie y caminó a la alacena para revisar lo que podía darle a Levi, el pelinegro se sonrojó y se levantó tras ella para intentar hacer lo que ella ya estaba haciendo.

—Siéntese por favor—le pidió tomando sus manos con delicadeza e impedirle que continuara. —Yo lo hago.

—De ninguna manera, una madre debe alimentar a sus hijos.

—Señora Jaeger…tiene usted a tres hijos de los que ya se hace cargo, ¿Por qué echarse encima a otro más que no lo merece? —la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con tanta delicadeza que desconcertó al beta.

—Jamás…jamás me vuelvas a decir que no mereces que te llame así…lo mereces tanto como cualquiera de mis demás hijos—los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer estaban acuosos y Levi se sintió culpable.

—Lo lamento…

Carla suspiró, besó su frente y lo abrazó de forma maternal, protectora y un poco posesiva, pegándolo a su pecho.

—Eres hijo mío por ser hijo de Kuschel…solo por eso—explicó simple separándose un poco para verle a los ojos. —No dudes de mi cariño sincero por ti, por favor—suplicó en voz aún más baja y temblorosa.

—No lo hago—se apresuró a negar como niño regañado. —Es solo que…bueno no soy omega o alfa como sus hijos y usted siendo una mujer tan importante no debería encariñarse con un simple beta.

—Quiero que veas este lugar—le dijo señalando su rededor. —Aquí solo estamos Carla y Levi, una mujer y un chico, una madre y un hijo…aquí no hay apellidos ni razas ni lazos de sangre…solo tú y yo, podemos fingir ante los demás pero jamás debemos fingir con las personas que amamos…—Levi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante sus palabras aunque sentía un poco de culpabilidad.

—Está bien—aceptó él tomando la iniciativa para abrazar a la mujer, los abrazos de Carla eran tan cálidos…la castaña suspiró gustosa y lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza que antes. —Gracias—susurró después de un rato, separándose, ella palmeó su espalda y besó su frente.

—Dejaré que hagas el desayuno pero a cambio me acompañarás a desayunar a la terraza y veremos el amanecer, juntos.

— ¿No habrá problemas si me ven en la terraza con usted?

—No, hoy solo trabajan Mike y Hanji así que si nos ven les diré que te encontré en el jardín de la casa y te pedí que me hicieras el desayuno—dijo restándole importancia convenciendo al pelinegro.

—Está bien, entonces deme unos minutos y haré el desayuno—dijo conduciéndola de regreso al banco para que le esperara lo más cómoda posible.

—Quisiera pedirte otra cosa—Levi asintió y regreso a la alacena para bajar las cosas que usaría para preparar el desayuno. — ¿Podrías decirme mamá cuando estemos solos? —el pelinegro interrumpió su actividad para voltear a verla sorprendido, la mujer aun sonriente se sonrojó levemente. —Realmente me gustaría que me llamaras así…

—Y-yo…supongo que podría intentarlo—dijo sonrojado también enterneciendo a la mayor que recordó a Kuschel inevitablemente, Levi hacía las mismas expresiones que su madre. —Sólo cuando estemos solos ¿Verdad? —ella asintió y él suspiró. —E-está bien—dijo regresando la vista a los ingredientes y comenzando a cocinar, pensando en la petición de la mujer…de verdad era feliz con su vida así como estaba y no quería cambiar nada.

 **-0-**

Mantuvo la vista fija en el enorme cuadro colgado sobre la chimenea de la sala de estar, sentada en una elegante silla estaba su ama con una sutil sonrisa, un peinado que enmarcaba su perfecto rostro y un vestido que delineaba su figura. De pie tras ella estaba un hombre de lentes que vestía un traje muy formal con una mano que descansaba en el hombro de la castaña, de pie al lado del hombre un niño rubio de ojos azules que sonreía ampliamente, frente a la mujer un pequeño castaño de orbes esmeraldas como los de su madre y una sonrisa al igual que el rubio. Finalmente para completar el cuadro una bebé en los brazos de la mujer que dormía plácidamente.

Hanji carraspeó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos provocando que Levi diera un respingo y volteara a ver quién lo había descubierto admirando el cuadro -además del par de deseos fugaces que cruzaron por su mente los primeros segundos admirando la pintura-. Ella le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguiera, a la hora en que la familia Jaeger tomaba sus alimentos todos debían estar presentes para satisfacer las necesidades que pudieran surgir en su momento.

Entraron al comedor y se pararon cerca de la mesa, a una distancia prudente donde pudieran ir a la cocina por lo que faltara. Casi enseguida entro la señora de la casa seguida por sus dos hijos que se encontraban en casa, Carla tomó asiento en la cabecera de la enorme mesa nueva y los dos menores se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella.

—Mamá—el hombre rubio tomó la mano de Carla que descansaba en la mesa. — ¿No crees que exageraste un poco con lo de la vuelta de Eren? No creo que era necesario cambiar todo.

—No te quejes Erwin—dijo la pelinegra del otro lado rodando los ojos. — ¡Eren viene después de mucho tiempo ausente! ¿No quieres que la casa se vea bonita para él?

—Lo sé, pero ¿Ya consideraron la posibilidad de que se moleste por encontrar cosas nuevas? Crecimos con esos muebles y ya saben que se le puede tomar cariño a las cosas.

—Erwin—la mujer acarició el dorso de la mano de su hijo con una sonrisa. —Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, Eren ha estado viajando por tres años ya y estoy segura que ha madurado mucho en ese tiempo, lo de menos ahora son las cosas…por otro lado ¿No te emociona ver a tu hermano de vuelta?

—Claro que si mamá—admitió el rubio y bebió un sorbo de su té. —Es solo que faltan aún dos semanas para que Eren llegue y tú ya has cambiado la casa entera…incluso has obligado a Levi a pintar las habitaciones.

El pelinegro se asustó y sorprendió por la mención de su nombre a la mesa, escondió las manos en la espalda como niño regañado y trató de normalizar su respiración, ¿Por qué el joven Erwin sabía de su existencia si jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna?

—A Levi no le molesta hacerlo, Mike me dijo que él mismo se ofreció así que no hay problema—la mirada de la señora Jaeger viajó un segundo al pelinegro que parecía estatua en su lugar. —Si no hay nada más que agregar cenemos por favor.

Sus hijos asintieron y voltearon a ver lo que había en sus platos para comenzar a comer conversando sobre lo estudios de Mikasa y las personas que le buscaban para ver si su tatuaje era el mismo que el de ella, llevando una gran decepción al momento de ver el tatuaje de la pequeña omega en su brazo.

—Jean se puso como loco y comenzó a llorar, después entré a clases y no supe de él—comentó como si nada para llevarse el pedazo de pay de calabaza a la boca.

— ¿No fuiste un poco dura? —pregunto Erwin con una sonrisa divertida, la menor negó con la cabeza.

—Mi tatuaje es una violeta, el…cara de caballo quería venderme la idea de que su…mancha de tatuaje es la mitad del mío—dijo bufando con cierta gracia para Carla.

—Tranquila hija que ya encontraremos a la persona indicada…y hablando de eso, quería pedirles ayuda—dijo poniendo los cubiertos sobre su plato vacío que Hanji retiró de inmediato. —Para el regreso de Eren haré una fiesta de bienvenida y quiero que inviten a todos sus amigos.

—Una fiesta… ¿Para encontrar a su pareja? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa amplia a su madre, la mujer rodó los ojos y suspiro.

—Bueno, sí…pero si Eren llega a casa con su respectivo omega haremos como que solo es una fiesta de bienvenida—explicó orgullosa por su plan. —Si no lo encontró entonces podrá conocer a todos los omega que vayan a la fiesta.

—Eren se molestará…—dijo Mikasa con una mueca.

—Es un poco…precipitado mamá—agregó Erwin, Carla negó y continuó planeando en voz alta.

—Él mejor que nadie sabe que ya está en edad de encontrar a su omega… ¿Por qué creen que se fue? Se tomó su tiempo porque lo está buscando con cuidado…lo que me lleva a ti—volteó a ver a su hijo mayor y cruzó los brazos. — ¿Cuándo buscarás a tu pareja? Tienes ya veinticinco años y no quiero que me pongas por excusa el trabajo.

Él sonrió y soltó un suspiro cansado, le molestaba que su madre le recalcara eso pero la comprendía pues quería verlo feliz con su pareja destinada.

—No ha aparecido mamá…yo lo sabría con verlo y no ha pasado…así que supongo que tendré que esperar más—la mujer bufó y fingió sufrimiento haciendo que su hija riera bajito.

—Solo quiero que me des nietos Erwin, te harás viejo y te quedarás solo—bromeó dramatizando de forma exagerada.

—Mamá, por favor…solo tengo veinticinco, lo dices como si me fuera a morir mañana.

—Está bien…haz las cosas a tu modo…pero aprovecharás las fiestas de tu hermano para buscar entre los invitados.

— ¿Fiestas? —preguntó remarcando la "s" al final de la palabra.

—Sí, no creo que la primera sea suficiente…harán falta varias, yo conocí a su padre en la quinta fiesta que tu abuelo organizó—le explicó dando de nuevo una mirada fugaz a Levi, quien disimulo una sonrisa y desvió la mirada, él sabía porque no había ido a las otras.

—Está bien mamá…aprovecharé las fiestas para buscar—Carla asintió y sonrió.

—Gracias cariño, haces feliz a tu madre—agradeció ella y acarició el rostro de su hijo con ternura. —Y ahora a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

 **-0-**

Hanji salió de la cocina quitándose la liga del cabello cuando encontró a Levi cerca de la puerta fumando como si el tiempo pasará más lento a cada segundo, se acercó a él en silencio anunciándose por el sonido de sus tacones y se detuvo a su lado.

—No te había visto fumar antes—comentó tomando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que el pelinegro le ofrecía.

—Es…extraño que lo haga…pero hoy tenía ganas de hacerlo—dijo simple recibiendo el encendedor de vuelta.

— ¿Puedo saber porque? —preguntó ella dejando salir el humo mientras hablaba, Levi se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé Hanji—susurró suspirando para darle otra calada al cigarrillo. —Creo que necesitaba relajarme—se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con el encendedor.

—Yo creo…que comienzas a sentir la presión de trabajar en esta casa—explicó con una sonrisa intentando reconfortarle, no estaba segura que fuera eso pero le parecía una posibilidad. —Tus ánimos han decaído un poco después que Mike te otorgó tu tarea fija.

El menor se encogió de hombros de nuevo y alzó la vista al cielo, admirando las estrellas.

—Creo que solo necesitaba un descanso, he hecho demasiadas cosas estos días—la mujer asintió comprendiendo y exhaló el humo.

—Relájate más enano…sal en tu día de descanso, no te quedes encerrado en tu habitación todo el día.

—Lo intentaré… ¿Tienes idea de cuando llega el joven Eren? —preguntó para cambiar el tema, incómodo pues se sentía invadido con las observaciones de Hanji.

—En una semana—explicó la beta con una sonrisa. —Me alegro que al fin vuelva a casa, le prepararé su postre favorito y se lo llevarás a escondidas o la señora Jaeger me castigará y Mikasa se lo comerá primero—Hanji soltó una risita tirando la colilla al suelo para aplastarla con el pie.

— ¿Por qué te castigaría la señora Jaeger? —preguntó repitiendo la acción de la castaña.

—Por malcriar a su hijo—se rio con ganas y negó con la cabeza. —Al joven Eren le gustan demasiado los dulces y tuvo problemas con su señora madre por eso.

—Entiendo…está bien, le llevaré lo que quieras siempre y cuando no me embarres contigo en el castigo si te cachan—ella volvió a mover la cabeza en forma negativa sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Te cubriré…enano.

—Gracias gafas de mierda.

* * *

 **Holi~ :3 ya estoy aquí con el siguiente cap cx espero que les haya gustado :) estoy intentando actualizar los sabados, si llego a fallar un día pues no desesperen que veré la forma de actualizar lo más pronto posible nwn gracias por leer criaturas y en especial gracias a los que dejan review nwn se siente bonito recibirlos después de mucho tiempo ausente xDD en fin~ tengan lindo domingo y lindo resto de semana nwn hasta el sábado!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave-chan**


	3. Novedades en casa

_**SnK no me pertenece uwu hago esto sin fines de lucro nwn recuerden, hay OoC**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 3 "Novedades en casa"**

Volver a casa después de tanto tiempo viajando era la mejor decisión que había tomado a pesar de que no lo había pensado mucho cuando su madre se lo sugirió tan entusiasmada, pero es que continuar con ese viaje –que ahora veía absurdo- ya no tenía sentido, había recorrido tantos países como había podido pero su omega no estaba en ningún lugar, así que al volver a casa tal vez lo encontraría en su ciudad, poco a poco perdía la esperanza pero no quería dejar morir la idea de que su pareja destinada estaba afuera…en algún lado, esperando por él.

" _Los pasajeros alfa del vuelo A-15 proveniente de Dublín, Irlanda arribarán por la puerta 1, los omega por la puerta 2 y los beta tendrán una revisión especial en la puerta 3"_

La voz del alto parlante resonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que habían indicado previamente. Tenía tantos recuerdos buenos y había conocido a tantas personas que estaba contento pero debía mantenerse tranquilo hasta llegar a casa a contarle todo a su familia.

Un oficial de seguridad se acercó a él de forma amistosa para revisar su chamarra y pasar la maleta por los rayos x, después le hizo una reverencia dejándole pasar junto con un "Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Jaeger". Cruzó la puerta reconociendo las enormes letras en alemán que le daban la bienvenida a su país natal y casi de inmediato divisó a Mike entre la multitud que esperaba a sus seres queridos. Le sonrió al rubio y se acercó.

—Mike, es bueno verte de nuevo—saludó viendo al otro inclinarse.

—Es un gusto también, joven Eren—dijo aun inclinado, se enderezó y tomó la maleta del castaño para hacer una nueva reverencia. —Su madre me ha pedido que lo lleve a que se mida el traje que usará esta noche para ver si deben ajustarlo y después a su casa—Eren suspiró asintiendo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Por qué usaré un traje esta noche? ¿Puedes decirme?

—La señora Jaeger ha organizado una fiesta de bienvenida para usted.

—Está bien…llévame con el sastre entonces—dijo rodando los ojos, el rubio asintió y le indicó el camino para ir detrás de él.

Subió al auto cuando su mayordomo le abrió la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento esperando a que avanzaran. Seguramente su madre había organizado la fiesta para que conociera a los omega de la ciudad y viera si alguno era su pareja, se lo agradeció mentalmente pues le ahorraba tener citas incomodas en las que era pésimo para ser un alfa tan codiciado.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó quedándose dormido los quince minutos de trayecto que tuvieron hasta la sastrería preferida de su madre, Mike le despertó y le acompañó a la tienda para darle las instrucciones de su madre al hombre que trabajaba solo en ese enorme negocio.

—El joven Eren viene a medirse el traje que la señora Jaeger le mandó a hacer.

El pelinegro observó al chico y asintió un par de veces caminando por el lugar hasta tomar el indicado.

—Venga joven, es mejor que se lo mida, la última vez quedó más chico

— ¿La última…vez? —Eren arqueó una ceja y volteó a verlo.

—Sí…hace casi un año ya…su madre me pidió un traje para usted pero me dio una talla más chica, le expliqué que ese no le quedaría pero ella insistió…por eso ahora le pedí que usted viniera a medírselo—le explicó el hombre entregándole el gancho con la ropa perfectamente colgada y planchada, Eren no comprendía a que se refería puesto que hace un año estaba en Turquía pero decidió hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, ya le preguntaría a su madre después.

 **-0-**

Al cruzar la puerta de la casa unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon colgándose de su cuello.

— ¡Eren! —gritó su hermana, contenta de verle ahí.

—Mikasa, qué grande estás—le halagó, abrazándola también. —Por un momento no te reconocí.

—Eres un tonto—le regaño ella con las mejillas rosadas y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Es broma hermanita…pero de verdad has cambiado mucho… ¿Cómo va ese tatuaje? ¿Finalmente se definió? —Mikasa sonrió y asintió mostrándole el brazo donde el tatuaje se veía brillante, como si se lo hubiera hecho recientemente.

—Mamá dijo que lo cubriera esta noche porque aún es peligroso que lo vean.

—Y estoy de acuerdo, hay muchos alfas que van a querer aprovecharse de la situación—le explicó ofreciéndole el brazo para que le acompañara a su habitación, su hermana de inmediato aceptó y caminaron por la casa para subir las escaleras. — ¿Y mamá?

—Salió con Hanji y Reiner a comprar las cosas que faltan para la cena de esta noche.

—Creí que me esperaría.

—Me pidió que lo hiciera por ella…y a Erwin pero no sé dónde se metió—justo al llegar a la panta alta lo divisaron al final del pasillo, estaba hablando en voz muy baja con un hombre bajito y de cabellos negro que tenía la cabeza agachada escuchando lo que su hermano mayor le decía. —Oh…ahí está—agregó Mikasa jalando a su hermano hacia ellos, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente pudieron escuchar sus voces.

—Levi…mírame por favor o creeré que no has escuchado nada de lo que dije—susurró Erwin tomando el mentón del pelinegro para que alzara la mirada, el bajito suspiró y elevó la mirada hacia él, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Joven Erwin este es un tema muy delicado y no creo que debamos seguir hablando de esto.

—No me digas eso…solamente lo sabemos los dos, no te hará daño que me guardes el secreto—pidió en voz baja y con una mueca, el mencionado Levi se zafó con sutileza quitando la mano del mayor con cuidado, aún sonrojado.

—Era en serio cuando le dije que no quiero involucrarme, es un asunto muy grave y que lo consulte conmigo así solo le traerá problemas—agregó haciendo ademanes casi exagerados, parecía muy nervioso. —Mire…no se preocupe, de mi parte no saldrá ni una palabra…pero debe hablar con su señora madre, ella es la indicada para esto. Cuando haya hablado con la señora Jaeger y si ella me lo autoriza entonces yo…accederé, pero hasta entonces no toquemos el tema de nuevo, por favor.

— ¿Por qué sabía que dirías algo así?.. —Erwin se pasó una mano por el cabello, sus hermanos notaron que estaba frustrado. —Está bien Levi, le contaré pero pase lo que pase y diga lo que diga esto es cosa de nosotros ¿De acuerdo? —el rubio suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si—volteó al sentirse observado y se quedó paralizado en su lugar. —Eh…con permiso joven Erwin—susurró haciendo una reverencia hacia él para salir casi corriendo, Eren arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De qué tanto se secreteaban? —preguntó Mikasa con una sonrisa. — ¿Desde cuándo eres tan unido con Levi?

—Eren—Erwin ignoró olímpicamente a su hermana que hizo un puchero. —Al fin estás en casa, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiera estado enfermo todo este tiempo—dijo rodando los ojos, provocando una risa en su hermano mayor.

—Me refiero a cómo te sientes de nuevo en casa.

—Es bueno volver pero… ¿Por qué cambiaron todo?

—Mamá quiso cambiar todo—explicó Mikasa.

—Incluso Levi pintó tu habitación—agregó el rubio, indicándole su puerta con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Levi? —preguntó abriendo su puerta para quedarse asombrado y enmudecido ahí, provocando la risa de sus hermanos.

La habitación estaba pintada en tonos azul, verde y aguamarina, la combinación era tal que parecía que eran olas de mar elevándose por las paredes. Eren había perdido el aliento, fascinado por lo bien que se veía su habitación, la desconocía y reconocía por más contradictorio que eso fuera.

Desde que su madre lo había llevado al mar, lo amaba. El vaivén errático de las olas, la brisa marina en el rostro, el calor acariciando su piel y la caminata por la suave arena de la playa. Soltó un suspiro involuntario, ver esos colores combinados le traía todas esas sensaciones estando ahí parado.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Eren? —la voz de su hermana le sacó repentinamente de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que volteara a verla.

— ¿Qué?

—Qué se te hace tarde para alistarte—le reprendió, ella jalando su oreja sin lastimarlo. —La fiesta será en cuatro horas y tú sigues así. El agua del baño que Levi te preparó se enfriará.

—Ah…claro, la fiesta… ¿Creen que…?

—No—respondieron ambos de inmediato, Eren suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Ya, de acuerdo…me bañaré y me alistaré, espero que mamá llegue pronto.

Mikasa besó su mejilla y Erwin despeino sus cabellos para dejarlo a solas, le dejarían un respiro pues más tarde no podría descansar ni un poco debido a los omega que irían a verle.

Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó la maleta al pie de su cama dándose cuenta que había olvidado el traje en el auto, suspiró pensando que tal vez Mike se lo llevaría por lo que se encerró en el baño para intentar descansar lo más que pudiera. Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera suspirando satisfecho por la placentera sensación cálida que el agua le brindaba, cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí quieto, adormilado y relajado pero sin lograr conciliar el sueño del todo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, recuerdos recientes y en la preocupación por encontrar a su omega que se quedó en la misma posición dentro del agua hasta que comenzó a sentir frío y decidió bañarse rápido para salir, últimamente lo único que ocupaba su mente era como sería el omega, si le amaría al verle, si estaba ansioso por conocerle, si lo reconocería aún sin tocarse ni ver su tatuaje, Eren era un enamorado de la idea del amor aunque jamás hubiese experimentado antes el de una pareja.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y con otra sobre sus hombros para secar su cabello, arqueó una ceja al ver el traje sobre la cama meticulosamente acomodado, los zapatos lustrados en el suelo e incluso la ropa interior que hasta combinaba con la exterior. Ese último detalle le pareció demás gracioso pues Mike jamás se había molestado por hacer eso antes.

Comenzó a vestirse sin prisa pues aún tenía mucho tiempo de sobra hasta que escuchó un par de toques en la puerta, suaves pero firmes que le extrañaron, nadie tocaba así su puerta.

—Adelante—permitió abotonando los puños de la camisa, por la puerta apareció el mismo chico bajito de cabellos ónix que antes hablaba con su hermano mayor, detuvo lo que hacía para observarle atentamente mientras el otro se inclinaba.

—Joven Eren…su madre me asignó a ser su sirviente personal, mi nombre es Levi y estoy a su disposición en el momento en que lo necesite—Eren sonrió y asintió conforme, parecía un buen chico.

—Bueno… ¿Podrías hacer algo con mi cabello? Mi madre me matará si me ve así—dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello que ya le llegaba hasta los hombros, se lo había dejado crecer durante sus viajes pues su madre siempre lo obligaba a cortarlo.

—Por supuesto—dijo acercándose al castaño que tomaba asiento en el tocador de la habitación.

Levi tomó el peine y con cuidado comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos para dejarlos suaves y maleables, Eren observó atento cada acción del pelinegro, las manos enguantadas de Levi le trataban con cierta delicadeza y devoción, estaba sorprendido pues era el primer Beta que de verdad parecía disfrutar su trabajo. El beta tomó un pequeño lazo que estaba en el tocador e hizo un moño en la coleta baja que había logrado formar con el cabello de su amo.

—Listo, a la señora Jaeger no le molestará si lo ve así—dijo convencido tomando una distancia prudente, tal como los protocolos de la sociedad indicaban.

—Gracias Levi… ¿Estarás en la fiesta? —el pelinegro asintió en su posición casi inmóvil.

—Estaré cerca de usted por si desea algo, señor.

—Bien…puedes retirarte, te veré en la fiesta—Levi hizo una reverencia y salió en silencio de la habitación, Eren sintió algo parecido a un escalofrío recorrerle, un beta así le parecía demasiado extraño.

 **-0-**

Como esperó cuando le avisaron de la fiesta, la mayoría de los invitados eran omegas que aún no encontraban a su pareja, todos exponiendo sus tatuajes que incluso resaltaban por los brillos que les ponían o el maquillaje para resaltarlo. Le parecía un poco vulgar pero no podía quejarse porque así eran las costumbres para los omega.

Su madre lo paseaba por todo el salón para que todos platicaran con él, le preguntaban sobre sus viajes y las costumbres que otros países tenían, Eren se daba a la tarea de explicar todo con lujo de detalle dejando fascinados a sus invitados por todo lo que relataba y su voz ronca tan hipnótica.

Conversó con una mujer que insistía en que su tatuaje se parecía al de ella pero al mostrárselo él la rechazó de forma cortes, él sabía que su tatuaje era común aunque diferente, pues no era la primera persona que nacía con esa representación y la composición del tatuaje era distinto al de los otros y esa mujer tenía algo totalmente opuesto al suyo.

—Mamá…quiero irme—le susurró a la mujer que estaba colgada de su brazo, ella saludó con la mano a un par de conocidos que se acercaban.

—Eren, esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida—le murmuró ella sin borrar la sonrisa. —No puedes irte.

—Por favor…el viaje fue muy largo mamá—Carla suspiró y volteó a verle.

—De acuerdo, espera una hora más y podrás irte—él asintió y saludó a la pareja que ya estaba con ellos.

—Carla, esta fiesta me recuerda a cuando Grisha las organizaba cada mes—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, la mujer Jaeger asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—La hicimos así por él, le habría gustado verlos si estuviera vivo aún, los Reiz y los Jaeger han sido buenos amigos siempre—dijo ella provocando que el hombre asintiera.

—Eren, mírate nada más, haz crecido mucho y ya eres todo un alfa—felicitó la mujer que él juraba no había visto antes en su vida.

—Muchas gracias señora Reiz—dijo observando de reojo a la muchacha rubia que estaba escondida tras ellos.

—Historia, preséntate—ordenó la mujer rubia empujando a su hija por delante, la pequeña rubia hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Soy Historia, un placer—dijo mostrando su muñeca donde el símbolo omega relucía brillante.

—Pero que hija tan linda tienen—alabo Carla soltando a su hijo para tomar las manos de la muchacha, como estudiándola. — ¿Me permitirías ver tu tatuaje? —pidió con una sonrisa enorme y sonando esperanzada, los padres de Historia asintieron a su hija que solo hizo una mueca disimulada.

Historia se volteó y mostró su espalda donde del lado derecho se extendía la mitad de un árbol, las ramas estaban bien marcadas y relucía por el maquillaje que le habían puesto, Carla asintió un par de veces admirando el dibujo.

—El árbol es el de nacimiento, ¿Verdad? —preguntó a la chica que asintió.

—Sí…después yo le agregué las hojas y las aves—respondió ella orgullosa, el castaño le sonrió, en Francia era común que hicieran eso, así el tatuaje tenía dos contrastes distintos pero seguía siendo uno solo.

—Tu tatuaje es precioso…es una lástima que no sea el mismo de Eren—dijo soltándola para volver a tomar el brazo de su hijo con decepción notable, la madre de Historia hizo una mueca, molesta.

— ¿Podríamos ver el tatuaje de tu hijo entonces? —pidió el hombre, no estaría conforme hasta comprobar lo que Carla decía, la castaña volteó a ver a Eren quien suspiró, era incómodo.

Se retiró el saco y tuvo que desabrocharse el chaleco y la camisa para mostrar su espalda. El matrimonio Reiz hizo una mueca e Historia se mostró fascinada, jamás había visto un tatuaje tan bonito.

—Es el primero que veo que tiene color—dijo con una sonrisa la rubia acercándose para tocarlo.

—Son pocos así—explicó Eren orgulloso. —Usualmente el otro es de un color distinto, tengo dos amigos en Irlanda cuyos tatuajes son de colores, es como ver una escena de otoño.

—Increíble—dijo ella más fascinada y se alejó dejando que él se vistiera.

—Bueno, si nos disculpan…Eren está muy cansado y se retirará ahora, pero sigan disfrutando de la fiesta—Carla le sonrió a los otros dos que hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza, ella esperó a que estuvieran lo suficiente lejos para suspirar. —Menos mal que no eres su pareja—soltó para sorpresa de su hijo, quien arqueó una ceja. —No lo digo por Historia, ella parece buena chica…lo digo por sus padres, siempre han sido unos interesados.

—Tranquila mamá…igual no me hubiera casado con ellos sino con Historia—Carla suspiró.

—Olvídalo mejor, ¿no te querías ir? —preguntó haciendo un movimiento de mano, el pelinegro llegó a su lado de inmediato sorprendiendo a Eren, ¿de dónde había salido? —Levi, Eren se va a dormir ya, ¿puedes subirle un té caliente para que descanse mejor?

—Sí señora—el beta hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer que no pudo disimular la ternura en su mirada, su hijo arqueó una ceja, eso era nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó cuándo el beta se fue, su madre volteó a verle confundida.

— ¿De qué hablas cariño? —susurró acompañándolo fuera del salón.

—Pues…cuando llegué Erwin parecía haberle contado algo muy importante y ahora tú lo ves…de esa forma tan…no lo sé, ¿especial? —preguntó ya más tranquilo cuando estuvo al pie de la escalera. — ¿Qué tiene para que lo veas así? —su madre pasó una mano por su mejilla con delicadeza y sonrió, enternecida y entristecida también.

—Algún día lo sabrás…tal vez—susurró lo último para ella y beso la mejilla de su hijo. —Buenas noches cariño, bienvenido de vuelta.

—Gracias…—respondió en voz baja viendo a su madre regresar a la fiesta, ¿por qué había dicho esa frase con tanta nostalgia?

Subió a su habitación pensativo por lo último, no podía sacarse de la mente esa expresión de su madre ni su respuesta, quería entender porque lo había dicho pero ninguno de sus recuerdos le respondía…tal vez había sido algo que pasó en su ausencia.

Se quitó la ropa y entró al baño para lavar sus dientes, el sabor del poco alcohol que había tomado aún estaba en su boca y se sentía extraño. Al salir encontró a Levi recogiendo la ropa que había dejado en el suelo, su pijama ya estaba ordenada sobre su cama como el traje antes de la fiesta.

—Levi—le llamó al beta que no detuvo sus acciones.

—Dígame señor—Eren arrugó la nariz al escucharle, no le gustaba que él le llamara así.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

—Un año, señor—dijo doblando la ropa para ponerla en el canasto, Eren notó que su maleta ya no estaba y todas sus cosas ya estaban en su lugar.

— ¿De qué hablabas con mi hermano antes? —el pelinegro se detuvo y soltó un suspiro.

—Señor…perdóneme pero no puedo decírselo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque prometí que no diría nada.

—De acuerdo—dijo haciendo una mueca, comprendía que una promesa era importante, se sentó en la cama ya vestido y Levi le tendió la taza con el té humeante.

—Dormirá bien con esto, está un poco amargo pero es efectivo—le prometió esperando paciente a que tomara la taza. —Lo usábamos en la milicia cuando no podíamos dormir y teníamos misión al otro día—soltó sin pensar sorprendiéndose de sus palabras, Eren tomó la taza con cuidado y le sonrió al beta que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. —L-lo lamento…era información innecesaria…buenas noches joven Eren—dijo saliendo de la habitación de inmediato, reprendiéndose en voz baja.

El castaño soltó una risita y se tomó el té de un sorbo, Levi tenía razón en que era amargo pero no era desagradable, se acostó en la cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello agradeciendo finalmente un descanso como se debía y como último pensamiento antes de caer dormido...el sonrojo de vergüenza de Levi.

* * *

 **Hola nwn es un placer andar por aca, la verdad casi olvido subir el cap xD esta semana anduve algo ocupada y me faltan horas de sueño xD en fin~ me alegra que les gustara el cap anterior y ojala les guste este nwn se que va lento, tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero esperen~ aun vamos comenzando nwn nos leemos el otro fin!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	4. Secretos

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión nwn**_

* * *

 **Beta's Testing**

 **Capítulo 4 "Secretos"**

Despertó temprano cuando Hanji derribó su puerta gritando su nombre. La soportó saltando sobre la cama como niña hasta que lo desesperó y se la sacó de encima con un golpe, ella soltó una carcajada en el suelo y se puso de pie de inmediato.

— ¡Arriba enano! —le gritó aventando las cobijas al suelo.

—Hanji…son las 5 de la mañana, ¿qué demonios quieres? —preguntó molesto tallando sus ojos, la primera vez que podía dormir plácidamente de corrido y ella lo interrumpía.

—Iremos de día de campo—dijo entusiasmada y carraspeó. —Bueno…la señora Jaeger quiere que organicemos el día de campo con su familia.

— ¿Y por qué te emocionas si el día de campo es para la señora y sus hijos?

—Porque ella quiere que tú y yo vayamos con ellos para ayudarles—Hanji sonrió ampliamente y se acercó emocionada para levantarlo de la cama.

—Quiere… ¿La señora Jaeger dijo específicamente tú y yo o…le pidió a Mike que escogiera a alguien?

—Ay enano, te digo que nos escogió a nosotros, al parecer la señorita Mikasa y el joven Erwin estuvieron de acuerdo.

—P-pero es mi día libre—susurró renuente a entrar a su baño, Hanji se detuvo al escucharle y dejó de jalarle ¿Levi se estaba quejando del trabajo?

—La señora Jaeger nos dará el fin de semana siguiente libre—explicó ahora seria y estudiándole con la mirada.

—Está bien—dijo estirándose con pereza.

La castaña se acercó y desabrochó la venda que recorría su espalda para comenzar a enrollarla mientras la retiraba, era la única que había visto su tatuaje así que no le incomodaba a Levi que se tomara esa confianza, los dedos de la mujer pasaron tiernos por las cicatrices enormes en la piel del beta, Levi volteó a verla confundido por el tacto y esperó a que explicara lo que hacía.

—Fueron muchos años de servicio…—dijo ella con voz suave. — ¿Cómo te hiciste todas las cicatrices?

—Los entrenamientos, los castigos y durante la guerrilla del Distrito Quinta contra Trost fui prisionero dos años…—explicó con nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa. —Casi perdí mi brazo—dijo soltando una risita que horrorizo a la chica.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan…despreocupado?

—Ya pasó Hanji… ¿Por qué habría de mortificarme ahora?

Zoe suspiró negando con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, sacaré tu ropa y te espero en la cocina para que me ayudes—dijo saliendo del baño para darle privacidad.

Levi observó su brazo y pasó los dedos por la cicatriz a la altura del codo agradeciendo en silencio tenerlo completo. Se dio una ducha rápida y lavó sus dientes, se vistió con rapidez y caminó hasta la cocina sin prisa para ver a su amiga andar de aquí para allá, apurada.

La señora Jaeger entró a la cocina cuando estaban por terminar, sonrió al ver todo bien preparado y se acercó a ellos con mucha confianza poniendo las manos en los hombros de los dos jóvenes beta.

—Todo se ve tan delicioso~ le pediré a Mike que suba las cosas al carro mientras despiertan a mis pequeños—dijo feliz saliendo a buscar al rubio, Hanji le sonrió y subió corriendo.

—Despertaré a la señorita Mikasa y al joven Eren—anunció en el pasillo.

Levi suspiró y subió a paso lento directo al cuarto del joven Erwin, tocó la puerta un par de veces y entró para abrir la cortina; en la cama ya no estaba el mayor, él siempre se levantaba temprano. Abrió su ropero y le sacó la ropa adecuada para acomodarla en la cama. Erwin salió del baño secándose el cabello, cuando divisó a Levi intercambiaron una mirada provocando una sonrisa tierna en el rostro del rubio, el beta hizo una reverencia y le sonrió levemente.

—Es bueno verlo despierto y listo—dijo Levi terminando de arreglar la cama.

—Mi madre derrumbó mi puerta hace una hora—le contó comenzando a vestirse mientras el otro arreglaba la ropa que estaba en el suelo.

—La señora Jaeger parece bastante entusiasmada con la idea.

—No hemos salido como familia desde que mi padre murió y creo que ella extraña este tipo de cosas de cuando éramos niños—contó abrochándose el pantalón y terminando de secar su cabello. — ¿Irás tú también?

—Sí señor—dijo acercándose curioso, estiró la mano a su espalda y delineó el tatuaje que se marcaba como cicatriz, Erwin volteó a verle de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa provocando que el pelinegro se alejara de inmediato. —Lo siento—susurró carraspeando incómodo, nuca había tenido la oportunidad de ver el tatuaje en alguien más, sus antiguos compañeros en la milicia no tenían.

—No pasa nada—le aseguró con una sonrisa para calmarlo. —Creí que era tu día libre—cambió el tema como si nada para satisfacción del pelinegro.

—Lo es señor…pero su madre pidió que los acompañara y no me molesta en realidad—susurró tendiéndole la playera para que se la pusiera, el rubio la tomó y se la colocó, Levi tomó la bufanda de la cama y se la acomodó al mayor alrededor del cuello, con cuidado. —Hace frío a esta hora—murmuró tomando la toalla para llevarla al baño, Erwin le detuvo de la muñeca para hacer que le viera a los ojos de nuevo.

—Levi, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

El beta suspiró balanceando su peso de un pie a otro, deseando que le soltara pues sentía como si su toque le quemara la piel.

—Si señor… ¿Usted lo ha hablado con su señora madre?

—Por supuesto, está al tanto y no parece estar en contra.

—Bien—el pelinegro suspiró y asintió. —De acuerdo, está bien, no pondré más objeciones si ella está de acuerdo con su deseo.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, no es eso, solo me preocupaba que la señora Jaeger estuviera en desacuerdo.

—Eres muy considerado con mi madre…gracias Levi.

—Así debe de ser señor.

—Aun así.

El menor asintió desganado y le dio el abrigo para salir de la habitación. En qué lío se había metido.

 **-0-**

Hanji acomodó las cosas en el maletero del auto y espero a Mike que traía la manta junto con algunos utensilios, dejaron todo bien acomodado para que no se rompiera o mezclara con lo demás y la castaña suspiró para cerrar el carro.

— ¿No dejamos nada? —preguntó ella revisando la lista que la señora Jaeger le había dejado.

—No, ya guardamos todo, en cuanto salgan podrán irse—le tendió las llaves a Zoe y suspiró algo renuente. —Maneja con cuidado…por favor.

— ¿Insinúas que soy distraída al manejar?

—Digo que eres un peligro al volante pero Levi no sabe manejar así que queda en tus manos.

Hanji sonrió, apretó las llaves en su mano y palmeó la cabeza de Mike para tranquilizarlo, él arqueó una ceja.

—Tranquilízate, llevo la vida de los amos en mis manos, no podría ser descuidada.

— ¿Eso significa que no te importa cuando vamos tú y yo en el auto?

—Significa que contigo puedo ser yo~

El beta suspiró y rodó los ojos con cansancio, revolvió los cabellos de la castaña y se inclinó para besar su frente.

—Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Si—sonrió y besó su mejilla en agradecimiento. —Nos vemos en la noche.

Mike se hizo a un lado cuando escucharon a los Jaeger salir de la casa y les abrió las puertas para que subieran.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Mike, puedes tomar el día libre—anunció Carla con una amplia sonrisa. —Volveremos tarde así que no te preocupes por esperarnos.

—Como ordene señora—el rubio se inclinó y ayudó a la mujer para subir al automóvil.

Levi subió como copiloto y Hanji arrancó para salir de la casa con rapidez, Mike rodó los ojos y se sobó las sienes, esa mujer parecía nunca hacer caso de sus peticiones.

La castaña necesito dos minutos para estar en la carretera rumbo a la cabaña de descanso de los Jaeger, el camino era horriblemente sinuoso haciendo que ella se quejara por tanta curva, molestando a Levi diciéndole que iban a morir o que le vomitaría encima provocando las risas de Mikasa y Eren, el beta intentaba ignorar sus constantes gritos y concentrarse en el paisaje que a pesar de la neblina se veía hermoso. Amaba el color verde porque era un sinónimo de vida, para él.

Tomaron un camino de tierra y el pelinegro se aferró al asiento de forma disimulada, odiaba los autos.

— ¿Alguna vez les conté la historia de la cabaña? —preguntó Carla en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Hanji y Levi escucharan también. —Ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia, fue construida hace muchísimos años por los primeros antepasados que llegaron aquí, en ese entonces no había civilización por lo que tuvieron que hacerla con sus propias manos, tomó mucho tiempo pero al final fueron los fundadores de la ciudad.

Eren intercambió una mirada con Mikasa quien suspiró cansada y Erwin solo sonrió, se sabían la historia de memoria, ella siempre se las contaba.

—Es un lugar custodiado por los Jaeger para que los Ackerman puedan descansar, es un símbolo de la unión de ambas familias…—contó observando a su hijo mayor con seriedad.

—Espera…eso nunca lo dijiste antes—se quejó Mikasa con una ceja arqueada. — ¿La familia Ackerman?

Carla asintió con una sonrisa.

—Un Ackerman y un Jaeger fundaron la cabaña, huían de su antiguo poblado pues un beta y un omega no podían estar juntos…decidieron fundar su propio lugar donde ambos tuvieran la libertad de amarse, por eso hay permisos para que los beta estén con una pareja omega si se da el caso—explicó tranquila pasando la mirada entre sus hijos. —El lazo entre ambas familias es tan fuerte que cada generación hay una pareja Ackerman-Jaeger.

—Pero tú no eres Ackerman—dijo Eren con el ceño fruncido por la confusión, su madre negó con la cabeza.

—No, soy la única excepción…aunque creo que eso se extinguirá…—susurró con voz apenada y triste, Si Levi hubiera nacido como Omega, ninguna familia se extinguiría…tal vez.

—Hemos llegado señora—anunció Hanji interrumpiendo la plática y apagando el carro para bajar.

El lugar era hermoso y Levi se encontraba asombrado, había visto paisajes parecidos en Quinta, pero ahí era mucho más bonito a pesar del ambiente frío, la vegetación tenía un verde brillante y el sol brillaba en el cielo aunque no calentaba nada, ese era su clima favorito y nada lo arruinaba, ni siquiera Hanji quejándose.

—Enano me congelo el trasero. ¡Apresúrate! —le gritó la castaña frotándose las manos.

—Exageras Hanji, no hace tanto frío.

La beta soltó una risita y recibió la canasta que le tendía su amigo.

—En Quinta hacía más frío, se veía la nieve por todo el bosque y te cegaba la vista…ahí sí se me congelo el trasero—le explicó con cierta gracia provocando una carcajada de la mujer.

—Me gusta tu sentido del humor Levi.

—No bromeo, se me congeló el trasero—le contó cerrando la cajuela y cargando el resto de utensilios. —Cuando escape de la cárcel lo único que quería era cagar, tuve que hacerlo en la nieve…me congele el puto trasero.

Las carcajadas de la castaña llamaron la atención de los Jaeger que platicaban mientras acomodaban la manta en el suelo, Hanji intentó contener la risa pero le era imposible.

—Calma cuatro ojos, no es tan gracioso—le intentaba calmar el pelinegro con una sonrisa aunque comprendía que le costara controlarse, a su amigo Farlan también le había pasado cuando le contó.

—Es que…la forma en que lo cuentas—dijo entre risas respirando con dificultad, no quería descontrolarse frente a sus amos, debía estar tranquila frente a ellos.

— ¿Es gracioso que haya tenido que cagar? —Levi tuvo que sostenerla porque estaba a nada de tirarse al suelo.

—Si—respondió cayendo al pasto por fin.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Mikasa alarmada acercándose a ella, jamás la había visto así.

—Estará bien señorita solo…le dio un ataque de risa—explicó Levi llevando las cosas con los demás.

— ¿Un ataque de risa? Eso suena grave, ¿seguro que no necesita ayuda?

—Completamente, no se asuste estará bien…solo un poco adolorida—colocó la canasta sobre la manta y acomodó los platos alrededor. — ¿Nunca ha tenido un ataque de risa?

—N-no…suena peligroso—susurró ella algo incómoda, sintiendo la atención de su familia sobre ellos.

—No lo es, es algo…bueno, libera tensión y eleva su ánimo, puede que duela un poco el estómago después pero no es grave—el pelinegro esbozó una leve sonrisa para la menor que sonrió apenada, era notable que los estándares impuesto a los omega y los alfa les impedía vivir muchas cosas…era lo único malo que él veía. —No se preocupe, Hanji estará bien.

Mikasa asintió conforme con la explicación y se sentó feliz en la manta, Levi creía que Mikasa no dejaría de ser una niña aunque cumpliera 40 años.

Sacó la comida de la canasta y la sirvió en los platos para que pudieran desayunar a gusto, tomo un par de sándwiches con permiso de la señora Jaeger y le llevó uno a Hanji que respiraba agitada en el suelo como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—Quiero que aprovechemos este momento para ponernos al corriente con nuestras vidas—comenzó Carla antes de continuar comiendo. —Desde que Eren partió de viaje que no convivimos como me gustaría, de hecho hay algo que debemos hablar…y nos incumbe a todos—dijo volteando a ver a los beta que tuvieron que acercarse por el último comentario de la mayor.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —preguntó Eren sin dejar de comer, amaba la comida de Hanji.

—Erwin, quiero contarle a tus hermanos, ¿Está bien?

—Si lo consideras prudente, madre.

—Bien, Erwin ha encontrado a su pareja destinada…pero es una situación un poco delicada así que lo mantendremos en secreto.

— ¿Delicada en qué sentido? —preguntó Mikasa sin entender, Eren arqueó una ceja y pasó la mirada entre los presentes.

—En que no pueden crear un lazo porque está prohibido—la mujer suspiró con la mirada perdida en la nada. —Así que lo mantendremos en secreto por ahora.

" _Es Levi"_ aseguró Eren en su mente pues solo así entendía el comportamiento tan extraño de todos hacia él además de que claramente estaba prohibido. Aunque si sacaban un permiso podrían estar juntos.

Suspiró inaudible e hizo una mueca, envidiaba a su hermano.

—Está bien mamá—le sonrió a su madre y a su hermano, también a Levi como aceptándolo en la familia, no tenía por qué ser despectivo si era la pareja de Erwin. —Guardaremos el secreto hasta el momento oportuno.

—Gracias cariño, sabía que entenderían—Carla agradeció contenta y tomó el _pie_ que Hanji había horneado temprano. —Ahora disfrutemos el día~

 **-0-**

De vuelta a casa Levi cayó dormido en el asiento del copiloto para ignorar la sarta de idioteces que Hanji parloteaba para no quedar dormida, había sido un largo día y todos estaban cansados con ganas de volver a casa por un merecido descanso. Llamaron a Mike que salió para ayudar a bajar todo pues Zoe no había logrado despertar a su amigo.

Carla abrió la puerta del copiloto y observo al beta descansar plácidamente, esbozó una sonrisa de forma inconsciente acariciando su rostro sin importarle que alguien la viera, Levi era el vivo retrato de Kuschel, e inevitablemente suspiró, la extrañaba más de lo que pudiera expresar con palabras. Eren se acercó a su lado y se sorprendió al verla besar la frente del pelinegro.

— ¿Mamá? —le llamó confundido poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La mayor volteó a verlo con una expresión de nostalgia que Eren jamás había visto en su madre, le sonrió a su hijo y palmeó su mano.

—Cariño, ¿Puedes llevarlo a su habitación? —pidió con tono dulce, ese que no le permitía a sus hijos negarle nada.

—Está bien mamá—susurró asintiendo aun confundido.

Tomó el cuerpo de Levi en brazos sorprendiéndose al sentirlo algo pesado, por su estatura y complexión creería que era liviano pero al parecer los años en la milicia lo habían hecho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Siguió a su madre que le llevó hasta la habitación del pelinegro y le dejó pasar para que le acomodara en la cama, Carla se preocupó por quitarle la ropa exterior para que durmiera más cómodo y le arropo bien deseándole buenas noches seguido de un beso en su frente; Eren estaba más sorprendido que antes y ahora también se sentía algo asustado, quería saber lo que ocurría ahí, y es que ¿desde cuándo un alfa se portaba tan amoroso y atento con un simple beta?

La alfa tomó su mano y le llevó fuera de la habitación, intercambiaron una mirada y ella suspiró cerrando la puerta.

—Acompáñame, responderé tus preguntas—le prometió para comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar, nadie debía escuchar.

Su madre le guió hasta su habitación y aseguró la puerta para que no les interrumpieran, aseguró las puertas de su balcón e incluso reviso su baño, Eren arqueó una ceja sin comprender, ¿tan grave era eso que le tenía que decir?

—Mamá… ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente—aclaró la mujer sentándose en la cama al comprobar que solo estaban ellos. —Ahora…a lo que nos interesa—dijo comenzando a deshacerse el peinado que Hanji le había hecho, paciente por las dudas de su hijo.

Eren suspiró, se pasó una mano por el cabello e hizo una mueca, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué tratas así a Levi? —preguntó resumiendo todas sus preguntas en una sola esperando que la respuesta fuera suficiente para saciar su curiosidad.

Carla suspiró por enésima vez en ese rato y palmeó el lugar a su lado sin voltear a verle.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que les dije antes? Sobre los Ackerman y los Jaeger—preguntó con voz suave tomando su mano para acariciar el dorso.

—Sí—respondió simple observándola con atención.

—Levi es…—hizo una pausa escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo. —Kuschel Ackerman era su madre y mi amiga…al morir me pidió que lo cuidara por el pacto entre su familia y la familia Jaeger…—suspiró de nuevo sin dejar de acariciar su mano. —Hice una promesa y sabes que las cumplo, mande a Levi a la militar para que pudiera tener una educación decente y lo registre bajo el apellido de nuestra familia para que estuviera cerca.

—Ahora entiendo—comprendió Eren asintiendo, su madre era buena persona. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Les expliqué a tus hermanos cuando llego a la casa pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte a ti…es un secreto, ya sabes.

—Está bien mamá, no te preocupes, no diré nada.

La mujer asintió y sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias por entender…anda a dormir, mañana debemos ir a la empresa.

Eren se puso de pie, besó la mejilla de su madre y le deseo buenas noches saliendo de la habitación, tendría que tratar un poco más a Levi si iban a ser familia.

* * *

 **Hola ;u; lamento la demora criaturas, he estado ocupada con finales de semestre y mi cabeza da vueltas…y no logro concentrarme para escribir TuT pero bueno, gracias que me esperan como las hermosas personas que son nwn contestaré reviews mañana porque ahora necesito dormir ya, pero primero el guest:**

 _ **MM:**_ **hola, eh…he visto todos los reviews que me has dejado y lamento decirte que no lo se, para ser sincera he tenido mejor aceptación aquí en el fandom de snk que en el de OP y no me malentiendas, me gusta mucho el fandom de OP pero allá muy pocos leían mis fics. Eso era frustrante porque sentía que no les gustaba lo que escribía, tengo pausados mis fics de manera indefinida y lamento si asi pierdo definitivamente los pocos lectores que tenía pero es que me siento más a gusto aquí por ahora…tal vez actualice de vez en cuando, tal vez no…lo siento y espero que no te enfades y me comprendas, gracias por leerme.**

 **Tengan lindo fin de año nwn les quiero e intentaré actualizar más seguido el año siguiente ;U; lo prometo.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	5. Verdades

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión.**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 5 "Verdades"**

Eren se quedó mirando la pantalla de su computadora como si todas las ideas hubieran huido de su cabeza, veía las letras y el cursor parpadear en la hoja en blanco pero sus manos se habían quedado estáticas sobre el teclado sin fuerza. Bufó molesto y tensó la mandíbula, tenía que entregar esa propuesta al día siguiente y no podía detenerse en ese preciso momento, aún le faltaba un diseño y un nombre para la nueva cosecha. Su madre le había encargado que rediseñara las botellas pues en cuanto terminaran sus años de presidencia él quedaría a cargo de la empresa.

No le molestaba en absoluto, le ayudaba desde los quince años dibujando bocetos para las etiquetas y la mayoría de sus ideas habían sido utilizadas, pero ahora lo sentía diferente pues como el adulto alfa que se suponía que era comenzaría a tomar responsabilidades más grandes…le asustaba un poco pero sabía que estaba preparado, era un alfa, en los genes llevaba ser buen líder.

Los toques suaves en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se estiró para soltar un bostezo al aire y se reacomodó en la silla.

—Adelante—dijo con calma y flojera también.

Levi se asomó por la pequeña rendija que se había abierto y entro a paso lento.

—Disculpe la interrupción señor, venía a limpiar aquí pero volveré más tarde para no molestarlo.

Eren negó con la cabeza y se sobó el cuello.

—No te preocupes, puedes hacer tus labores igual iba a tomar un descanso.

El pelinegro asintió y salió para volver con sus utensilios de limpieza.

—Debería ir a comer un pedazo del pastel que hizo Hanji para la señorita Mikasa, le servirá de distracción—sugirió doblando las mangas del uniforme para no mancharlo.

—Lo haré cuando termine.

—Si no es molestia, ¿podría saber en qué trabaja?

Eren sonrió acomodándose en la silla sin dejar de observarle.

—Mi función en la empresa es diseñar las etiquetas y las campañas publicitarias de las nuevas botellas y cosechas—explicó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Botellas? ¿De qué? —preguntó desde la escalera sin voltear a verle.

—Vino, la familia Jaeger ha producido vino desde que llegó a este lugar.

—Ah, ¿y usted ha diseñado muchas etiquetas?

—Sí, mi madre me enseño de adolescente pues me haré cargo en un par de años—contó estirándose para volver a inclinarse sobre el escritorio. —Pero ninguna ha sido tan difícil como la que tengo ahora…

El pelinegro le observó desde su lugar ladeando la cabeza, detuvo sus acciones para acercarse al castaño y masajear sus hombros por lo tenso que se veía, Eren soltó un suspiro agradeciendo el acto en silencio.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil señor?

—Mi madre quiere introducir una línea de vino rosado espumoso…nunca he hecho eso tengo demasiadas dudas al respecto.

—El vino espumoso…es más suave, ¿cierto?

El alfa asintió inclinando un poco la cabeza, disfrutando el masaje.

—Tengo tantas ideas y nada me convence.

—Debería hablarlo con su madre, ella podría ayudarle—sugirió pues no había mucho que él pudiera hacer por su amo.

—Se lo mencione pero solo me dio esto—dijo mostrándole una fotografía. —No dijo nada más que esa flor debía ser el logo, pero no me dijo nada más, no sé el nombre ni absolutamente nada de esto.

—Ah eso es una magnolia señor—le dijo deteniendo sus manos para observar bien la imagen.

— ¿Tu sabes de flores?

—No en realidad, la conozco porque ser la favorita de una amiga de la milicia—explicó volviendo al masaje.

— ¿Las obtenía seguido?

—No, las vimos una vez en una misión, por lo que me contó su familia se encargaba del cultivo y cuidado de las flores para comercio en Shiganshina.

— ¿Era de la familia Magnolia?

—Sí, Isabel, por lo que se la última de ellos.

El menor asintió observando la flor de nuevo, los pétalos parecían tan delicados y el color tan sutil.

—Deberá ser difícil saber que tendrá que encargarse del negocio familiar siendo beta—susurró elevando la mirada al sentir que Levi dejaba su lado.

—Oh no señor, ella murió en esa misión—dijo como si nada volviendo a subir las escaleras para volver a limpiar.

—Ah…lo siento—dijo en voz baja, la forma en que lo Levi lo dijo le tomó por sorpresa.

—No se preocupe señor, creo que fue mejor así, esa era su última misión y cuando terminara su servicio militar su madre la vendería a un prostíbulo…además murió con una sonrisa—prometió tranquilo acomodando los libros en el estante que había limpiado.

Eren tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y bajó la mirada a la fotografía, la forma cruda en que Levi lo contaba le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo crueles que eran las personas con los beta; nunca había puesto real atención en el tema pero ahora que lo escuchaba la realidad le golpeaba de forma brutal llenándolo de preguntas.

¿Cuántos beta habían muerto así? ¿Cuántos eran recordados con cariño? ¿Cuántos habían sido olvidados al punto de no contar su existencia? ¿Cuántos eran tratados como basura por el resto por erróneos sentimientos de superioridad? ¿Cuánta gente se había dado cuenta ya de lo necesarios que eran para todos? No necesitaba investigar para saber que las respuestas a esas preguntas eran terribles.

Abrumado por tantas dudas observo al beta que limpiaba tranquilo los enormes libreros del estudio. Mike, Nanaba, Hanji, Riko, Levi, podría mencionar a todos los que trabajaban en esa casa y estaba seguro que nunca antes había apreciado su existencia como en ese momento.

Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y tomó una hoja para comenzar a dibujar concentrado en su trabajo, el pelinegro observo al alfa y esbozó una leve sonrisa al pensar que tal vez lo había ayudado mencionando el nombre de la flor, se sintió satisfecho y continuó acomodando los libros pensando en la cena que Hanji le había prometido para celebrar su cumpleaños…y no porque fuera un fan de la fecha, sino por la cena que seguro estaría deliciosa.

Eren se detuvo a observar su dibujo y sonrió satisfecho con su obra poniéndose de pie.

—Mira Levi—le llamó esperando que bajara para mostrárselo. — ¿Qué te parece?

El pelinegro bajo despacio y observó el papel en las manos de su amo, el dibujo delicado de la magnolia coloreada con un rosa pastel, el año de la cosecha en la parte de abajo y en letra cursiva sobre la flor el nombre "Isabel".

— ¿Señor…?

—Pensé que podía ser un nombre refinado como cuando nombran a la reina de Inglaterra en los libros de ficción—dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero entre tú y yo, es un tributo a una soldado caída, Isabel Magnolia.

Levi esbozó una leve sonrisa y alzó la vista para ver a su amo, ahora que lo veía bien Eren tenía cierto parecido con Isabel.

—Eso es muy lindo de su parte señor.

—Ah soy un amor—bromeó Eren soltando una risita. —Gracias por ayudarme Levi.

El pelinegro negó y volvió a sus labores sin borrar la sonrisa nostálgica de su rostro.

 **-0-**

Cuando terminó de limpiar el estudio se dirigió al salón para ayudar en los arreglos de la fiesta de esa noche, Carla había estado organizando fiestas cada semana para que Eren pudiera conocer a los omega de la ciudad y se estaba convirtiendo en hábito preparar la casa y el traje para el joven amo. Sin embargo ese día se sentía más cansado y nostálgico de lo habitual, la charla sobre Isabel lo había puesto así y ahora solo quería irse a dormir lo que restaba del día, pero no era un desobligado así que tendría que esperar al día de su descanso.

Nanaba cambiaba las cortinas mientras Riko limpiaba las ventanas por fuera y Mike le ordenaba a Erd y Gunther que movieran los muebles de una manera en específico para hacer más espacio. Suspiró y se acercó a las mesas para cambiar los manteles y acomodar los adornos dejando espacio para los platos de bocadillos.

—Deseo de todo corazón que el joven Eren encuentre a su pareja pronto—se quejó Gunther cuando Mike finalmente le dijo que habían terminado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la rubia doblando las cortinas que no se ocuparían.

—Estas fiestas comienzan a ser un fastidio, no creo que necesitemos más—susurró Erd dejándose caer en el suelo.

—Si se siguen quejando les darán más trabajo—les advirtió ella sin necesidad de ver a su jefe que ya veía con mala cara a los otros dos.

—Mucho más trabajo—dijo Mike entregándoles una escoba y una fregona*. —Comiencen a limpiar—les ordeno haciendo que el par se quejara pero fuera a trabajar.

Hanji entró al salón corriendo cubriéndose la boca con las manos como si se estuviera reprimiendo de soltar algo en voz alta, se detuvo frente al rubio mayor y se descubrió la boca un poco.

—Te busca la señora, está en la sala—le informó volviendo a cubrir su boca.

Mike asintió y volteó a ver a Nanaba.

—Supervisa a estos dos—ordenó saliendo del lugar.

La castaña se fue casi de forma automática con el pelinegro y contuvo un grito.

— ¿Qué mierda te ocurre loca? —preguntó bastante extrañado con su actitud.

—El…el…—comenzó a balbucear y tomó a Levi del brazo para jalarlo hacia ella. —El amor Erwin…trajo a su pareja a casa.

Levi se sorprendió y le hizo cubrirse la boca de nuevo porque parecía que gritaría en cualquier momento.

— ¿El joven Armin está aquí? —preguntó en voz muy baja viendo a la otra asentir. —Creí que esperarían a que cumpliera dieciocho.

—Parece que fue él quien le pidió al joven Erwin que lo trajera, quiere comenzar a involucrarse con su futura familia—dijo emocionada en un tono un poco más alto haciendo que el pelinegro cubriera su boca de nuevo.

—No grites loca, nadie debe saber hasta que él sea mayor o meterán al joven Erwin en un lío.

Hanji asintió temblando, Levi rodó los ojos.

—Ya se que estás emocionada y todo pero trata de contenerte.

—Le quitas la emoción al asunto Levi—se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—No es mi culpa que seas una chismosa—dijo divertido por el asunto pero sin demostrarlo.

—No es chisme…es alegría de que el joven Erwin al fin encontró a su pareja destinada, a su alfa—dijo con una sonrisa casi pervertida metida en alguna fantasía que se estaba maquinando.

—Relájate—le pidió rodando los ojos. —Lo dices como si tú lo hubieras encontrado.

—Oh vamos Levi, ¿a ti no te gustaría poder ser como ellos y tener una pareja destinada? —preguntó sin cuidado dándose cuenta al instante lo que había dicho. —Lo siento…

Levi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Anda a hacer los bocadillos cuatro ojos, tenemos que terminar aquí temprano.

La castaña lo abrazó como disculpa y se fue dando saltitos como niña dejando al pelinegro algo incómodo por más que quisiera aparentar tranquilidad.

 **-0-**

Cuando terminaron con su trabajo en el salón fueron a cenar pues tenían que arreglarse para la fiesta, Hanji como había prometido le hizo estofado y té negro especial para él como regalo de cumpleaños mientras el resto de sus compañeros le felicitaron con abrazos o deseos cordiales, no se regalaban nada como los alfa y los omega porque no contaban con los recursos ni los permisos para hacerlo…en realidad era extraño que los betas celebraran los cumpleaños pues usualmente preferían no saber cuándo habían llegado sus momentos finales.

Levi cumplía veintidós años y le asustaba un poco la idea, sentía que los años pasarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y terminaría muriendo al día siguiente, pero a pesar de todos los pensamientos negativos intentaba buscar algo bueno de todo eso…como tener la suerte de trabajar para una mujer que lo quería como a su hijo y el hecho de tener un par de amigos y muchos buenos compañeros.

Al terminar la cena cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse pues esa noche prometía ser larga y cansada. Ackerman recorrió los pasillos del pequeño edificio hasta llegar a su habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta significando que la señora Jaeger estaba dentro, entró en silencio y cerró con llave tras él, encendiendo la luz.

—Sorpresa—dijo Carla con una amplia sonrisa sentada en la orilla de la cama. —Bueno…más o menos, sabías que estaba aquí—soltó una risita y se puso de pie.

—Creí que se estaría preparando para la fiesta.

—Ah eso me tomará un segundo—dijo restándole importancia al asunto para acercarse a él. —Esto es más importante, feliz cumpleaños Levi—le dijo contenta abrazándolo con fuerza siendo bien correspondida.

—Gracias señora…eh…mamá—dijo apenado escuchando la risa agradable de la mujer.

—Aún lo olvidas—dijo separándose pero sin soltarle. —No importa, te acostumbraras.

—Es…extraño.

—No pienses en los detalles cuando me lo digas, así te sentirás más cómodo—dijo contenta besando su frente. —No puedo creer lo grande que estás, ella estaría tan contenta de verte.

—Lo sé—susurro dejando que le abrazara de nuevo. — ¿La extraña?

—Todos los días—contestó ella nostálgica. —Pero no estoy aquí para ponernos sentimentales—dijo sorbiendo la nariz y separándose un poco para limpiarse los ojos, a veces con solo mencionar a Kuschel le daban ganas de llorar. —Tengo un regalo para ti.

— ¿Otro?

—Cada año tendrás otro—le sonrió tocando la punta de su nariz. —Este es pequeño pero te gustará—le prometió metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su saco para sacar una caja del tamaño de su mano.

Tomó la caja envuelta con papel dorado y la inspeccionó curioso de lo que estuviera dentro.

—Ábrela—le apremió la mujer emocionada conteniendo una risita.

Levi obedeció y comenzó a quitar el papel con sumo cuidado de no romperlo descubriendo una caja blanca, la observó un par de segundos intentando adivinar que era y la abrió sacando el contenido.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Carla aparentemente más emocionada que el menor.

—Es el reloj más bonito que he visto—dijo maravillado con el pequeño y reluciente reloj de bolsillo.

—Voltéalo—le dijo aún sonriente pero con los ojos acuosos.

El joven hizo como le ordenó y se sorprendió al leer el su nombre y el de su madre en él.

—Cuando…te fuiste a la escuela militar revise sus cosas para ver que podía guardar para ti lo encontré escondido entre sus cosas con una carta para mí, ahí me contó que lo mandó a hacer cuando eras pequeño y planeaba regalártelo cuando cumplieras los dieciocho…quise dártelo antes pero no estuve en casa y quería hacerlo personalmente—contó con la voz algo quebrada pero con una sonrisa. —Hay algo más—susurró acercándose para tomar el reloj con cuidado y abrirlo. —Pensé que te gustaría conservar una fotografía de ella.

Levi se sentía incapaz de hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, acarició con el pulgar el retrato de su madre y se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que su rostro se había borrado de su memoria. Ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que sus recuerdos difusos le mostraban.

—Ay cariño perdóname—se disculpó Carla tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —No era mi intención hacerte llorar—murmuró limpiando sus lágrimas con cuidado.

El beta negó y le sonrió a la mujer con calma.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien solo…me emocioné al verla de nuevo—la calmó limpiándose los restos de lágrimas. —Es el regalo más bonito que me han dado…no es que los otros no me hayan gustado es que…bueno…—balbuceó un poco nervioso de haberla ofendido.

La mujer sonrió con ternura y estrechó entre sus brazos al menor con todo el amor que le tenía.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo—susurró besando su cabeza.

—Gracias…mamá.

 **-0-**

Armin y Mikasa se habían hecho amigos desde que el rubio se había presentado esa tarde. Ambos tenían la misma edad por lo que les fue fácil congeniar en gustos y parecían contentos por la amistad que habían entablado.

El pequeño alfa se había criado junto a su abuelo que era su única familia por lo que Carla había acordado que ambos se irían a vivir con ellos y por eso Armin estaba muy agradecido, había llegado ahí con temor de ser rechazado pero al final la mujer alfa de la familia Jaeger lo acepto sin problemas y también le ofreció casa y sustento para su abuelo, pues había pensado que ella le obligaría a separarse de él.

Esa noche él y su abuelo tendrían que ir a la fiesta para que se familiarizaran con las personas que se relacionaban con los Jaeger pero en lugar de ir y conocer a la gente se habían quedado junto a su cuñada…esperaba que la señora Carla no se enfadara si se enteraba.

Erwin se acercó a ellos ya entrada la noche con una sonrisa tranquila provocando un suspiro involuntario en él…siempre se preguntaría por qué es que él era el alfa y no el omega como la edad de ambos sugería, pero confiaba en las palabras de su abuelo, la naturaleza sabía lo que hacía.

—Mamá quiere hablar con ustedes, está en el estudio—susurró el rubio para que solo ellos pudieran escucharles.

— ¿Con los tres? —preguntó Mikasa con el mismo tono que su hermano usó señalándose a ella, a Armin y al mayor de los Arlert.

—Sí, es importante…ahora que Eren está ocupado—murmuró haciendo que los cuatro voltearan a ver al castaño que charlaba con una mujer pelinegra.

—Vamos—dijo el abuelo de Armin haciendo un ademán sutil con la cabeza y se retiraron del salón en silencio.

Erwin les guio hasta el salón en silencio cuidando que no hubiera nadie cerca ni siguiéndolos, Armin alzó una ceja intercambiando una mirada con Mikasa que parecía tan extrañada como él. Entraron al estudio y divisaron a Carla sentada en la silla tras el escritorio, pensativa y ausente.

—Revisa que no haya nadie y cierra la puerta con llave—le ordenó a su hijo que en seguida hizo como le indicó.

— ¿Pasa algo señora? —preguntó el anciano observando a la mujer con cierta preocupación.

La castaña tomó una bocanada de aire y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes de un asunto importante y ya que seremos familia confío en que no dirán nada—comenzó apretando los puños. —A nadie…mucho menos a Eren.

—Tiene mi palabra y la de mi nieto de que esto no saldrá de aquí.

—No diremos nada mamá—prometió Mikasa también, extrañada por todo el asunto tan misterioso.

—Es…sobre la pareja destinada de Eren—dijo Erwin al ver que su madre lo meditaba demasiado.

— ¿La encontró? —preguntó la chica asombrada.

—Más o menos…en realidad él no lo sabe pero su pareja si y…no desea formar el lazo.

Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar lo último como si la mujer hubiera confesado un asesinato.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no quiere? —preguntó Armin sin comprender frunciendo levemente el ceño, para algunos omega encontrar a su alfa era como un sueño.

—Porque…—Carla contuvo la respiración un segundo y se mojó los labios nerviosa por como lo tomarían. —Porque es un beta.

La pelinegra dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y sintió sus manos ponerse frías al hilar todo lo que pasaba, tenía que calmarse.

—Mamá…Levi es su pareja destinada, ¿verdad?

Erwin y Carla asintieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar a la menor, quien soltó un sollozo involuntario.

—Levi no quiere morir ejecutado ni perder la razón por renunciar al tatuaje—explicó el Jaeger mayor acercándose a su hermana para intentar calmarla. —Por eso le pidió a mamá que lo mantuviera en secreto.

—El muchacho no merece un final tan trágico como la horca o la locura—dijo el anciano después de un largo suspiro pensando en el joven beta que hacía de mensajero cuando Armin quería ver a Erwin. —Pero…trabajando aquí…con el más mínimo roce está expuesto a que Eren lo note.

—Sí, él ha tomado sus precauciones pero creo que no está demás evitar que se queden solos…el deseo de Eren por una pareja aumentara las posibilidades de que lo note—Carla contuvo un sollozo y suspiró. —Siento que estoy traicionando a mi hijo pero por favor…por favor…ayúdenme a proteger a Levi.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos señora—prometió el Arlert mayor por él y por su nieto que estaba de acuerdo.

—Gracias por escuchar—murmuró la mujer poniéndose de pie. —A partir de ahora él quedara a cargo de lo que ustedes necesiten para que ya no tenga que estar solo con Eren.

— ¿Mamá estás segura que no debemos hablarlo con Eren? Él también sufrirá—dijo Mikasa abrazada de Erwin con fuerza.

—Estoy segura, no te preocupes hija—le pidió con voz dulce y maternal acercándose a ella para acariciar su rostro. —El dolor de Eren se irá cuando Levi muera…

—Está bien mamá…

* * *

 **Hola! Emmmm perdonen mi tardanza xD andaba sin ideas pero al final aquí está la continuación nwn espero que les haya gustado y bueno ahora intentare actualizar más seguido, no es una promesa porque con todo lo demás en mi vida pues…ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes ;u; pero en fin! Haré todo lo que pueda :) gracias por leer y ser pacientes y entenderme ;u; les amo criaturas hermosas *corazones gays***

 **AH! Si tienen dudas mándenme un mensajito por pm o déjenmela en los reviews :3 contestare…hasta donde no les de spoiler xD**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave!**


	6. Realidad

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión.**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 6 "Realidad"**

El estado de salud de Mike había comenzado a empeorar de unas semanas atrás hasta ese momento, todo el personal sabía lo que eso significaba así que intentaban sobrellevar la tristeza con todo el trabajo que sabían tenían que hacer. Por órdenes de Mike tenían que hacer caso a todo lo que Levi dijera dejando en claro que él se quedaría en su lugar como encargado.

Por otro lado, las fiestas para encontrar a la omega de Eren habían cesado por lo que el trabajo era un poco menos pesado, el problema era que las visitas de familias de renombre e importancia en la ciudad iban a visitar constantemente la casa para poder charlar con el alfa y ver si tenían la oportunidad de desposar a sus hijos con él.

Eren con cada visita y omega nuevo a conocer se sentía más molesto e incómodo, era tan frustrante tener esperanzas al conocer a alguien más y tener el mismo resultado de siempre…algunas veces pensaba que su pareja aún no había nacido o que había muerto pues no parecía estar en ningún lado en el mundo, así que había intentado no pensar mucho en el tema y tratar de concentrarse más en el trabajo que le estaba ayudando a sobrellevar la soledad que tenía instalada en el pecho. Su madre le decía que no hiciera mucho caso pues aún estaba joven pero ambos sabían que esas palabras estaban demás, era seguro que iría sufriendo más y más si no encontraba al omega nacido para él.

Con el propósito de distraerle un poco y darle la oportunidad de volver a lugares con los que se había encariñado, su madre le había dado la oportunidad de viajar por distintos países para introducir el nuevo vino que estaban produciendo, ella prometía que podía ser bueno para él y que tal vez así podía volver a buscar en donde probablemente olvido.

Todo estaba bien, sin contar el problema obvio que él tenía, pero había algo que le incomodaba demasiado ahora que sabía que Levi no era la pareja destinada de su hermano; el trato que su madre tenía con Levi.

Se quedó quieto esperando a que Levi terminara de hacerle el nudo de la corbata sin desviar la mirada de él, había algo en el pelinegro que se le hacía extraño, muy extraño.

—Levi, ¿bajaste mis maletas? —preguntó para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

—Sí, señor, están en el auto—respondió simple el beta soltándole finalmente.

— ¿Me llevarás tú?

—No, Hanji lo llevará al aeropuerto en cuanto baje, el doctor de Mike vendrá en quince minutos y debo estar aquí para recibir nuevas indicaciones—aclaro poniéndole la chamarra de invierno.

Eren asintió una vez y soltó un suspiro bastante triste, pensar en que a Mike solo le quedaban un par de semanas lo deprimía aún más.

—Pensar que no estaré aquí cuando Mike…—dejo la oración a medias, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—No se ponga así, señor…creo que lo mejor es que no esté, su salud física y mental se deteriora tanto que puede que no nos reconozca en su momento final—explicó tranquilo y en voz baja.

— ¿Sabes si es…doloroso?

—Lo es, señor—la respuesta de Levi sonó fría. —Nos volvemos frágiles y sensibles, el mínimo roce puede doler como una cortada y con el mínimo peso los huesos pueden romperse como cristal.

El alfa sintió su cuerpo temblar y apretó los puños, a todos los beta les pasaba eso…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es…lo primero que nos enseñaron en la academia militar, nuestra esperanza de vida y lo que tendremos que soportar…para prepararnos desde entonces para ese momento.

—Eso es cruel.

—Eso es nuestra vida, señor—el beta soltó un suspiro e hizo una leve reverencia. — ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—Ah…mi madre… ¿Irá conmigo?

—Sí, sugerí que por el cariño que le tienen lo mejor es no estar para que no vivieran ese momento tan desagradable…

— ¿Y mis hermanos?

—También, únicamente se quedara el señor Arlert.

—Está bien…gracias Levi.

El pelinegro hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación en silencio, Eren soltó un suspiro largo observando la puerta, puede que los beta dijeran que eso era normal pero se les notaba la tristeza, sobre todo a Levi que parecía más frío y serio de lo usual, le preocupaba dejarles así pero no podía hacer nada.

Tomó su portafolio y salió de la habitación pensativo, estaba actuando por inercia y si no conociera la casa de memoria probablemente ya se habría caído o golpeado con algo.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera al observar en silencio la escena frente a él. Carla estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos a Levi diciéndole cosas en el oído con el rostro afligido, el beta parecía ido pero correspondía al abrazo aferrándose de la ropa de la mujer, muy bien, eso era muy extraño…usualmente su madre solo acariciaba el cabello del Ackerman o le daba un beso en la frente, pero abrazarlo de esa forma era demasiado inusual.

—Mamá—le llamó caminando hacia ellos.

El cuerpo del pequeño se crispó e hizo que se separaran sutilmente alejándose de la mujer un par de pasos. La castaña se limpió las lágrimas y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa Eren?

— ¿Y mis hermanos?

—En el auto, súbete ya que se nos hace tarde—indicó masajeándose las sienes con el aspecto afligido.

—Vamos—le apremió pasando un brazo por sus hombros para llevarla con él, no quería sonar infantil ni nada pero es que tanto amor a Levi lo estaba poniendo celoso…joder, era su madre, no la del otro.

—Está bien…Levi, gracias.

—Tengan buen viaje—deseó en voz baja y quebrada.

Antes de subir al auto Carla se detuvo con el cuerpo temblando, parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Me quedaré, no puedo dejarlo así—dijo dando media vuelta para volver.

—Mamá no puedes quedarte, dijiste que irías.

—Eren, ¿qué no lo viste? Se iba a deshacer en lágrimas.

—Él mismo fue el que sugirió que tomáramos el viaje ahora.

—Pero él me necesita Eren, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Mamá, para…no es tu hijo—dijo ya molesto tensando la mandíbula.

Su madre lo observo con la misma molestia que él sentía en ese momento, parecía bastante herida con esas simples palabras.

—Pero desearía que lo fuera…—murmuró bastante enfadada entrando al auto, azotando la puerta tras ella.

Eren se quedó quieto respirando despacio y profundo, por alguna razón esas palabras le habían dolido bastante.

 **-0-**

En cuanto volvió del aeropuerto Hanji corrió a la habitación de Mike para pegarse a su lado y no volver a separarse, a Levi le había costado horrores convencer a la chica para que llevara a los amos pues él no sabía manejar –y odiaba los autos- prometiéndole que se quedaría con el mayor todo el tiempo hasta su regreso.

Desafortunadamente el doctor no podía darle más calmantes para el dolor al rubio y le había dicho a Levi que solo era cuestión de tiempo pues el beta no tendría los tres meses de malestar que usualmente tenían, Levi creyó que eso era tener suerte pues todo ese tiempo sufriendo de dolores sonaba como una tortura peor que la que había sufrido hacía años.

En la noche cuando todos los demás habían sido mandados a descansar, Levi y Hanji se quedaron en la habitación de Mike por si él necesitaba algo, Levi rogaba porque fuera su última noche de sufrimiento y Hanji parecía otra con su gesto deformado por la preocupación, el dolor y el desvelo de todas las noches acumuladas.

—Levi—llamó el rubio en la cama con voz apagada y muy baja. —Necesito pedirte un favor…

—Dime—dijo en voz baja como él, los oídos de Mike estaban sensibles y cualquier ruido fuerte lo podía lastimar.

—Cuida la casa…es nuestro hogar, cuida a Hanji y a todos los que trabajan aquí…cuida a los amos por favor…a la señora Jaeger.

—Calma, Mike…se lo has pedido al pobre tres veces en la última media hora—le reprendió Hanji en voz baja, suave, dulce. —Levi hará un buen trabajo, ¿o no confías en él?

—Confío en él—dijo tranquilo, soltando un suspiro y un pequeño quejido. —Es un buen chico…—su voz se iba apagando con cada palabra.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de tristeza, Hanji se echó al lado del mayor conteniendo las lágrimas y lo abrazó sin lastimarlo.

—Deberías dormir, estás hablando tonterías por la fiebre—le dijo intentando sonar tranquila.

—Sí…sí…dile a la señora Jaeger…que gracias por todo.

—Lo haré, duerme.

—Gracias por todo Hanji.

La castaña cerró los ojos y se tragó el nudo en su garganta, no iba a llorar aún.

—Duerme ya grandote, te desgastas.

Mike asintió apenas y dejo de hablar, su pecho subía y bajaba con más lentitud a cada segundo, en la habitación se escuchaba su respiración lenta y dolorosa cada vez más pausada, más calmada…hasta que solo quedó el silencio pues incluso ellos habían aguantado la respiración.

Hanji soltó un sollozo audible y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, se había aguantado desde que Mike comenzó a enfermar hasta ese momento, se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza e intentaba convencerse entre hipidos que estaba en un lugar mejor. Levi se acercó a la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica que parecía no se detendría en un buen rato, la beta se enderezó para abrazar a su amigo y seguir llorando, él correspondió al gesto y lloró en silencio acompañándola en su dolor…sería una larga noche.

 **-0-**

Una semana no iba a ser suficiente para recuperarse por completo pero al menos Hanji podía charlar con sus compañeros sin echarse a llorar, Levi aprovechó la ausencia de sus amos para dejarla sufrir su duelo y que volviera cuando se sintiera mejor pues obviamente era la más afectada al haber sido la pareja de Mike.

Ahora había vuelto a sus labores de forma voluntaria pero estaba callada y pensativa la mayor parte del tiempo lo que creía él que era normal pues era muy pronto para que ella estuviera bien. Esa tarde los amos volvían y el resto del personal le había ayudado a cubrir a Hanji en lo que faltara para que ellos no sintieran tanto la ausencia del beta, al tener todo listo les había dado la mañana libre a todos para que descansaran un poco…pero por supuesto la castaña se había encerrado en la cocina desde la noche anterior y no parecía querer salir por voluntad propia, el señor Arlert le había sugerido que podía hablar con ella pero Levi decidió que era mejor hacerlo él mismo como amigo.

—Hanji—le llamó al entrar en la cocina viéndola rebuscar entre los frascos de un estante. —Hanji—volvió a llamarle al no recibir respuesta. —Hanji—elevó un poco la voz haciéndola saltar en su lugar.

—Oh Levi, haz ruido al llegar por favor, no me asustes así.

—Estoy hablándote desde que llegue—le dijo tranquilo sentándose a la mesa.

La castaña suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello dejando lo que estaba haciendo para verlo.

—Lo siento, estoy pensativa.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—No, no entiendes—soltó un suspiro y se acercó para sentarse frente a él. —No es…tanto el asunto de Mike, es todo lo demás.

El pelinegro la vio confundido esperando una explicación.

—La muerte de Mike me ha hecho pensar que…me quedan dos años—dijo con la mirada perdida en la mesa, temblando ligeramente. —Dos años y medio si quieres ser específico pero…no quiero irme y dejarte solo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él aún más confundido.

—Estuviste a mi lado ahora que Mike falleció, somos amigos y me has dado apoyo a tu manera que me hace sentir más tranquila…pero cuando yo me vaya… ¿Quién hará lo mismo por ti?

Levi desvió la mirada pensando que la mujer tenía razón.

—No siento que esto sea justo para ti—dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado sin querer. —Tu…sufriste de niño con la muerte de tu madre, sufriste en la milicia y en ese año en Quinta…tienes ese tatuaje que te hará sufrir terriblemente por no poder hacer el lazo, acabamos de perder a Mike y…a mí no me queda mucho tiempo.

El menor soltó un suspiro y tomó las manos de la mujer que estaba temblando.

— ¿Cuándo vas a tener un momento de paz? —dijo en un suspiro apretando las manos del otro. —No quiero que sufras por mi culpa…tal vez me estoy adelantando a los hechos pero ahora soy tu única amiga pues no quieres tener tanta convivencia con los demás…—Hanji hizo una pausa para calmar las ganas de llorar que la invadían de nuevo y se limpió los ojos. —Levi por favor piénsalo de nuevo y haz el lazo con el joven Eren…

—No, Hanji, no voy a hacerlo—dijo firme sin soltar sus manos.

—Por favor, por favor…te lo suplico—susurró la mujer con la voz quebrada. —No quiero que estés solo, quiero que seas feliz aún si es un periodo corto de tiempo...quiero que no sufras más.

—Hanji, no—suspiró y tomó su pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas de la mayor. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero…no creo que esa opción sea buena, yo soy feliz con este trabajo, sin decirle a él de mi tatuaje y contigo como amiga…por supuesto que sufriré cuando te vayas Hanji, somos amigos…pero estaré bien—esbozó una sonrisa leve para tranquilizarla. —Te prometo que estaré bien.

Hanji suspiró y agachó la cabeza asintiendo despacio.

—Está bien, no insistiré más…pero prométeme que si alguna vez sientes que no puedes contenerlo más se lo dirás…quiero que tú y él sean felices.

Levi soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

—Está bien, te lo prometo…aunque no creo que ocurra.

La mujer sonrió más tranquila y se puso en pie.

—Gracias enano…siento como si me hubieras quitado un peso enorme de encima—dijo soltando una risita cansada.

—Anda a dormir Hanji, lo necesitas.

La castaña asintió y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo cálido saliendo después rumbo a su habitación, estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que había hablado con su amigo.

 **-0-**

Armin y Levi habían escuchado a Mikasa llorar todo ese rato, ambos lo entendían bien pues Mike había sido una persona importante en su vida pues lo conocía desde niña, según Armin ella no había soltado ni una lágrima desde que su madre se lo dijo hasta el momento en que se tumbó al lado del beta en el pasto del jardín a la entrada de la cocina, él de inmediato se había acercado a la menor para acomodarle la cabeza en sus piernas, acariciar sus cabellos y dejarla desahogarse en silencio.

Después de llorar media hora ella finalmente parecía haberse calmado aunque aún escuchaban sus hipidos y sus sollozos en un intento por parar mientras sentía las caricias suaves del pelinegro en su cabello.

—Si hubiera llorado con su madre ella habría sabido que decir…—le dijo Levi tranquilo sin dejar las caricias en sus cabellos. —Lamento ser malo en esto.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza tomando bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse.

—Está bien…yo quería mucho a Mike, más que mi madre y mis hermanos…ellos no lo habrían entendido—murmuró con la voz aun quebrada y entrecortada.

—Yo creo que sí, ellos saben que él la crio.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza despacio y se enderezó.

—Él fue como mi padre…no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi padre biológico porque murió poco después de que yo nací y Mike tomó ese lugar…por más extraño que suene—explicó un poco más tranquila sentándose al lado del beta. —Mis hermanos y mi madre pasaban tiempo conmigo pero jamás fue igual, jamás como él.

—Él la quería mucho también—le aseguró Levi con una sonrisa revolviendo sus cabellos.

Mikasa sonrió al escuchar eso y asintió.

—Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor pero…aún duele…

—Dolerá un tiempo—le dijo Armin que la observaba con una sonrisa tranquila. —Pero te recuperarás.

—Eso espero—dijo acercándose para abrazar a Levi.

El pelinegro se crispó al sentir el abrazo repentino y la envolvió con suavidad bastante extrañado, desde la última fiesta que hicieron que la joven lo buscaba para abrazarlo a veces, como si quisiera decirle algo y se arrepintiera al momento.

—Mikasa…dile—susurró el rubio viendo a su amiga sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Se enfadará conmigo—dijo en un susurro como niña pequeña.

—No estás segura de eso…y no sabrás hasta que no le preguntes.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente y soltó un bufido zafando despacio el abrazo.

—Levi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, señorita.

—Pero…promete que no te enfadaras.

El mayor contuvo una risita, la mayor parte del tiempo la omega era una niña pequeña.

—Se lo prometo, señorita.

La menor asintió y vió de reojo a los lados para comprobar que nadie anduviera rondando por ahí.

— ¿Es cierto lo de tu tatuaje?

Levi arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

—La señora Carla ya les contó, ¿verdad?

Ambos menores asintieron.

—Sí, es cierto—aceptó abatido soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres hacer el lazo? —preguntó Armin que no entendía del todo porque se negaba. —Si lo mantienen en secreto nadie te dañará, ¿cierto?

—Suena sencillo, joven Armin…pero desafortunadamente las paredes tienen oídos y ojos—contestó en voz baja. —Lo sabrían en cualquier momento.

Los dos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a ver a medias a su alrededor por si había alguien cerca.

—Además, nunca un beta hizo un lazo con un alfa, nadie sabe con exactitud lo que pasará pero dicen que el alfa puede morir cuando el beta lo haga…y como no sé si es cierto…—suspiró y puso una mano sobre la de Mikasa. —No quiero arriesgarme a que eso le pase a él, ustedes tampoco quieren, ¿verdad?

La muchacha negó de inmediato, asustada.

—Entonces…los dos continuarán sufriendo…

—Hasta que yo muera—completo Levi la frase de Armin, con calma.

—Aún no lo entiendo—murmuró el rubio soltando un suspiro. — ¿No valdría la pena arriesgarse?

Levi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún les faltan algunas cosas por vivir, cuando estén grandes y yo…tenga que irme…entenderán.

Mikasa hizo una mueca y Armin se limitó a asentir pensativo, tan sumidos en la plática habían estado que no notaron que Eren había escuchado todo.

* * *

 **Están de acuerdo conmigo que hay que estar seguros si no hay nadie cuando vas a hablar de algo importante verdad? Pues mikasa y armin necesitan ser más cautelosos xDD**

 **Bueno! Estoy este hermoso día con la actualización del fic que espero les guste y he estado pensando, que tal si actualizo los domingos? Tengo algo de tiempo libre y puedo desvelarme escribiendo el sábado xDD les parece?**

 **Emmm pues creo que no tengo mucho que decir más que darles las gracias por sus lindos reviews que me animan a continuar nwn gracias! Si tienen dudas de algo (que no sea spoiler xD) pregunten y les contestaré nwn ya tengo un estimado del total de capítulos que serán del fic peeeero no les diré aún :3 esperaré un poco más.**

 **En fin~ gracias por leer y por ser personas hermosas! Se les quiere, besos y abrazos. Feliz día de San Valentín!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	7. Descubierto

_**Snk no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 7 "Descubierto"**

Levi se sentía bastante incómodo, la mirada del amo Eren sobre él era insistente y le hacía sentir extraño. Había entrado a ordenar su cuarto mientras estaba leyendo y desde que puso un pie dentro que el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima, al principio lo había ignorado por completo pero ahora era una total molestia.

Simulaba no notarlo pero estaba a nada de voltear y preguntarle que le pasaba o si había hecho algo mal para que lo viera así, jamás antes se había sentido tan incómodo.

—Levi—le llamó finalmente después de una hora en incómodo silencio.

—Dígame señor—dijo tranquilo aunque en realidad estaba algo molesto.

— ¿No me tienes confianza? —preguntó dejando el libro de lado.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa e interrumpió sus actividades para voltearlo a ver.

— ¿De qué habla señor?

Eren suspiró y se recostó en la cama viendo al techo, algo confundido y sentido.

—No sé…si deba decirte, es solo que me siento un poco excluido.

Levi tragó saliva al escucharle, oh no…que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Te escuché hablar con mi hermana hace unos días—comenzó el castaño sin verle. —Y he tenido el tema dando vueltas en la cabeza por mi situación…es solo que…me surgieron muchas dudas y siento que no confías en mí.

El beta dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y recordó la plática con Mikasa, no, no podía saber que era él, ¿verdad?

— ¿Te he tratado mal?...yo…creí que…bueno nos llevábamos bien—Eren bien pudo decir amigos pero no, no podía ser amigo de un beta.

—No…

—Bueno—le interrumpió antes de que terminara su respuesta. —Me porte algo grosero cuando me fui con mi madre…lo lamento.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, señor, solo soy servidumbre, nadie importante—no lo dijo con afán pero se había herido solo…con la verdad.

—Lo sé, supongo que es más que nada la incomodidad de saber que has dejado que toda mi familia sepa de tu tatuaje y no me habías dicho nada.

Levi se crispó en su lugar y sintió su cuerpo temblar, oh no…comenzaría a hiperventilar.

—Eso…es delicado.

—Vamos, puedes decirme…—insistió el otro enderezándose para verlo, sin pararse de la cama.

—Preferiría no hacerlo…es un tema…incómodo para mí—dijo dándole la espala para no delatar su nerviosismo y haciendo como si no fuera importante, no debía darle importancia o Eren seguiría insistiendo.

—Entiendo porque, pero creo que debes hacer lo correcto Levi.

— ¿Y qué sería lo correcto, señor?

—Tu pareja es un alfa, ¿no?

El pelinegro asintió sin voltear a verlo, sabía lo que venía, estaba anticipando las palabras que el castaño diría y a pesar de eso sentía que dolían peor que la tortura.

—Debes anunciarlo, renunciar al tatuaje y dejar que esa persona busque a alguien más…lo condenarás si no lo haces—el alfa se puso de pie y anduvo por la habitación sin acercarse al beta.

—Señor…—el cuerpo entero del pequeño tembló y apretó el trapo húmedo en su mano. —No creo poder hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Es lo correcto, no seas egoísta.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad, esa frase había dolido más de lo que esperó. Volteó a ver a Eren y apretó los puños intentando contener sus temblores.

—Joven Eren… ¿Sabe que es lo que le pasa a los que renuncian al tatuaje?

El alfa negó y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, nunca conocí a un beta con un tatuaje.

—Los tatuajes que usted y yo llevamos, señor—comenzó a explicar mencionándolos a ambos con toda la intención…con algo de dolor. —Son como la representación de nuestra alma, de nuestra sanidad—tomó aire y se mojó los labios. —Cuando un beta renuncia a su tatuaje…y se lo quitan…es como si perdiera su alma entera, su sanidad mental…

Eren se sorprendió y se estremeció, era obvio que eso jamás se los dirían a alfas y omegas, no "necesitaban" saberlo.

—Es como si le quitaran todos los sentimientos buenos y solo quedaran el dolor, la angustia, la ansiedad y la soledad—tomó aire y se mordió el labio, de solo pensarlo le daba miedo. —Todos los betas que han renunciado al tatuaje cometen suicidio en menos de una semana—su cuerpo temblaba ahora sin control, sin quererlo Eren había descubierto su miedo más grande. —No quiero perder la razón…no quiero sentir esa soledad, no quiero matarme—confesó con la voz temblorosa abrazándose a sí mismo. —Quiero vivir, sería horrible sentir eso…

El castaño sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle al escuchar eso y tragó saliva con dificultad observando a Levi, estaba indefenso, agitado, al borde del llanto –ahora comprendía a su madre y sus ganas de quedarse a consolarlo cuando Mike estaba grave-. Se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Levi tomó el pañuelo agradecido y bajó la cara para intentar calmarse.

—Esa persona estará bien cuando mi momento llegue…sé que le haré daño un tiempo pero tendrá mucho tiempo más por delante para encontrar a alguien bueno, hacer una familia…ser feliz…esa es la mejor decisión.

El alfa suspiró y desvió la mirada apenado, había sugerido algo horrible sin saberlo…se sentía tan culpable.

—Lo lamento mucho Levi, no lo sabía.

—No se preocupe, señor.

—No, de verdad lo lamento…sugerí algo estúpido por pensar que te haría la vida más fácil…

—De verdad, no se preocupe…usted no lo sabía.

—Creo que solo he estado celoso…estos días.

Levi levantó la vista completamente confundido, ¿él? ¿Celoso?

—Primero…porque siento que mi madre te quiere más como a su hijo que a mí y en segunda…porque tu si sabes quién es tu pareja destinada.

—No diga eso, su madre lo ama.

—Lo sé, es…solo que la forma en que se expresa de ti…así lo siento.

El beta inclinó levemente la cabeza y suspiró.

—Mi madre y la señora Jaeger fueron muy unidas…—dijo intentando no ser tan obvio pues no le tocaba a él contar eso…esperaba que entendiera.

—Sí, mi madre me dijo que eran amigas.

Levi se quiso echar a reír, vaya cambios de humor.

—Sí, fueron buenas amigas…mi madre le pidió un favor, es todo, no creo que me quiera más que a usted—dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa leve. —Pero si quiere saber sobre eso…debería hablar con la señora Carla.

Eren suspiró y vió a Levi con una sonrisa resignada, no obtendría más información de él de ninguno de los temas que habían tocado, bien…al menos ahora sabía que nadie debía saber del tatuaje de su beta.

 **-0-**

— ¡Dije que frenaras! —gritó Hanji pataleando en el asiento.

— ¡Me confundí de pedal! —gritó Levi con desesperación.

—Solo hay tres pedales, Levi… ¡¿Cómo es que los sigues confundiendo?!

—Porque solo nos subimos al auto y comenzaste a hablar sin darme oportunidad a preguntar nada—respondió el pelinegro enfadado.

— ¿No pusiste atención?

—No

— ¿No quieres aprender?

— ¡No!

— ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo!

Levi bufó, bajó del auto y azotó la puerta tras él haciendo berrinche en el enorme estacionamiento donde Hanji lo había llevado a practicar, estaba demasiado enfadado pues no quería aprender aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacerlo, cuando su amiga ya no estuviera no habría nadie que pudiera llevar a los amos donde necesitaran.

La castaña bajó para acercarse a su amigo que se quejaba entre dientes caminando en círculos sin alejarse mucho.

—Vamos de nuevo Levi, te lo explicare de nuevo pero pon atención.

—No puedo…son demasiadas cosas que tener en cuenta.

—Oh vamos… ¿Estuviste en la milicia y no puedes con un simple auto?

— ¡No es un simple auto! Tiene…palancas y…pedales y cosas.

Zoe soltó un suspiro y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo llevándole de vuelta para que se subiera.

—Inténtalo hoy, si no te sale ni una vez te dejaré en paz y hablaré con Erd para ver si quiere aprender.

Bufó molesto y asintió subiendo de nuevo, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y apretó los puños.

—Bien, primero…enciéndelo—ordenó intentando ser paciente, ya sabía que era pésima maestra pero no había nadie más que le enseñara al menor.

Levi dio vuelta a la llave pegada al volante y escuchó al carro forzarse y apagarse al momento, tensó la mandíbula.

—Ah, estas olvidando algo…—señaló el pedal pegado a la izquierda y espero. —Primero el clutch y después giras la llave, recuérdalo, ya es la quinta vez que te lo digo y es muy importante.

Bufó e hizo como le indicó sorprendiéndose al ver el auto mantenerse encendido.

—Bien, ahora quita el pie despacio para que no se apague el auto…—murmuro suave con toda la paciencia que no tenía cotidianamente para no terminar asesinando a Levi.

Se encogió un poco en su lugar y movió el pie despacio esperando que no se apagara o sino mandaría todo a la mierda. Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando quitó su pie por completo y el auto seguía encendido, se sentía como si hubiera completado una de las misiones más difíciles en su vida.

—Felicidades Levi, sabes encender el auto sin joder el motor—le aplaudió la castaña aliviada de tener progreso en algo al fin después de casi cuatro horas ahí. —Ahora pondrás la primer velocidad para que comiences a moverlo.

—No, creo que por hoy es suficiente—se quejó él intentando bajar.

—Levi…vuelve—ordenó la mayor con el ceño fruncido. —Vas a aprender a mover este auto y te juro por Rose, María y Sina que manejarás aún mejor que yo—dijo poniéndole seguros a las puertas y haciendo que el pelinegro se encogiera.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, aprendes porque aprendes…—Hanji suavizó el gesto y suspiró. —Me lo prometiste…

Ackerman bufó al sentirse culpable por el chantaje que su amiga había usado, si lo había prometido y no podía arrepentirse ahora.

—Bien—murmuró y tragó saliva, empujó de nuevo el clutch con el pie y movió la palanca de velocidades a la primera, aferrado al volante con la otra mano.

—Muy bien, ahora quita el pie del clutch y acelera un poco, solo un poco—la mujer se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se agarró de la puerta de forma disimulada.

Lo pensó antes de realizarlo e hizo como le indicó sintiendo que el auto se movía despacio.

—Se mueve—se quejó apretando las manos en el volante.

—Muy bien Levi, ahora da la vuelta en ese cono y cambia a segunda.

El auto siguió hasta donde la beta había indicado y giró despacio para bajar la mano a la palanca de velocidades, meditó un segundo lo que tenía que hacer y se sintió ligeramente emocionado cuando se dio cuenta que podía con eso.

— ¿Ves? —preguntó Hanji un poco más tranquila. —No es tan malo cuando te relajas.

—Era más fácil en el otro.

—El otro no necesita que cambies velocidad, es automático.

—Me gusta más el otro.

Zoe soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que aprender en ambos, ¿qué harás cuando tengas que llevar a toda la familia a un lugar? No puedes hacer dos viajes, tienes que aprender en esta también.

—Bien, bien—se quejó sin dejar de andar por el estacionamiento esquivando conos.

—Levi~ cuando escuches el motor empezar a forzarse debes cambiar velocidad~

—Ah, si…cierto—dijo poniendo atención al ruido que escuchaba y moviendo la palanca al 3.

— ¡Bravo, Levi! —la mayor soltó un suspiro y señaló un lugar. —Ahora detente ahí, frenas con el pedal de en medio, y deja el auto encendido.

El pelinegro asintió y le hizo como ella había dicho.

— ¿Cómo…lo dejo encendido?

—Clutch, quitas la velocidad y quitas el clutch—dijo atenta a sus movimientos, se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo del menor, lo estaba pensando mucho pero en cuanto mejorara lo iba a hacer automáticamente.

Levi siguió las instrucciones de la mujer y sonrió satisfecho al ver que había logrado algo de progreso al fin, puso el freno de mano y volvió a bajarse del auto, ahora para tirarse al suelo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hanji llegando a su lado, cubriéndole el sol.

—Ah…esto es desesperante

—Necesitas calmarte, te pones ansioso y solo me dan ganas de golpearte~

—Cállate, necesito paz—casi suplico, cerrando los ojos.

La castaña soltó una risa sonora y negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada con que estés aprendiendo, en serio…será mejor.

—Los autos son peligrosos, ataúdes con ruedas…sabes que no quiero.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario, después de que aprendas le enseñaré también a Erd para que tú solo lo hagas en caso de emergencia.

Los ojos del Ackerman se iluminaron y asintió agradecido con su amiga, al menos no tendría que hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Bien, sube…vamos a casa, te haré una sopa en premio por tu avance de hoy.

— ¿La semana siguiente también practicaremos?

—Solo la tarde del sábado, el domingo me gustaría que practicaras también pero somos los únicos que ayudamos a los amos ese día…tendrás que aprovechar los sábados.

Levi asintió y se puso de pie para subir al automóvil en el asiento del copiloto, esa cosa jamás sería algo que le gustara.

 **-0-**

Hanji sirvió la comida y ayudó a Levi a llevar los platos de sopa a la mesa del comedor donde todos esperaban pacientes, el resto del personal descansaba ese día por lo que ellos tenían que atender a los amos en todo lo que necesitaran, era más que cansado pero ellos eran los responsables de la casa por lo que no podían tomarse un descanso como antes de que Mike muriera.

Esa tarde comerían juntos pues desde que Eren había comenzado a trabajar casi no había tiempo para que se vieran con todos los viajes que le ausentaban de la casa y aprovechando su presencia Carla le pidió a Hanji que preparara un plato especial para cada uno.

Erwin contaba entusiasmado los planes que tenía para el viaje al que llevaría a Armin quien quería recorrer el resto del país como regalo de cumpleaños, Eren escuchaba atentamente a su hermano mientras veía al pequeño rubio sonrojarse pues era el tema de conversación…le parecía lindo de cierta forma que el mayor quisiera complacer a su alfa en lo que deseaba pues tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo sin ninguna clase de problema lo que lo llevaba a pensar en su situación.

Tenía ya dos años desde la última fiesta que su madre había organizado para que conociera omegas con la posibilidad de que encontrara a su pareja destinada, le había pedido a su madre que pararan pues no sentía que su pareja fuese a un evento así, en realidad le gustaba fantasear mucho en la forma en que conocería a su omega destinado…cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se reprendía por perderse en su imaginación.

Pero no se le podía culpar pues cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más solo, la idea de no tener pareja jamás lo abrumaba y aterraba de alguna manera y aún más ahora que el alfa de su hermano había pasado la mayoría de edad siendo su pareja oficial, solo faltaba que alcanzara los veinte años para que pudieran realizar el lazo y harían sus vidas aparte.

Por otro lado Mikasa recién había cumplido los veinte años y comenzaba a asistir a fiestas de familias renombradas para conocer más gente pero según le había contado ya conocía a su alfa destinado y solo era cuestión de que se conocieran mejor. Por eso mismo es que se sentía tan presionado y solo a la vez, la gente a su alrededor se iría…tal vez pronto o tal vez no y no deseaba pasar el resto de sus días con esa horrible sensación en el pecho.

Debido a eso es que los últimos meses los había pasado sumido en el trabajo, manteniendo cierta distancia de la felicidad de sus hermanos y de los celos ocasionales que le daban cuando su madre consentía y adoraba a Levi en su cara, y ya sabía que no debía ponerse así pero era inevitable cuando la mujer que le había dado la vida idolatraba al pequeño beta.

Con todo eso y el asunto de la historia de su madre con la de Levi le traía la cabeza revuelta, impidiéndole dormir correctamente o concentrarse en las conversaciones que tenía las pocas veces que veía a sus amigos y a su familia…como ahora.

— ¡Eren! —gritó Mikasa haciendo un puchero. —Deja de ignorarme, eres un grosero.

—Lo siento, lo siento…el proyecto en el que trabajo me trae preocupado.

—Eren quedamos que no hablaríamos de trabajo hoy—dijo Erwin tranquilo para beber un poco del agua en su vaso.

—Lo sé, perdónenme—dijo con una sonrisa leve y cansada viendo a Hanji acomodar el plato frente a su hermana. —No me distraeré más, lo prometo.

—Está bien…entonces lo diré de nuevo para que te enteres y no andes quejándote con que te he excluido de mi vida—dijo Mikasa con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa burlona, ah…su hermana ya no era tan adorable como antes.

— ¿De qué debo enterarme?

—Sasha me ha pedido que concretemos una cita entre las dos familias para que podamos hacer el lazo lo más pronto posible, me ha estado insistiendo los últimos meses pero yo no quería hacerlo tan pronto…pero esta última vez fue imposible negarme—admitió con las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rosa. —A ella le gustaría que pudieran estar todos para que ambas familias comencemos a relacionarnos…sus padres ansían conocerles por lo mucho que les he hablado de ustedes.

—Puedo corroborar eso—dijo Carla agradeciendo a la castaña que le dejaba su guisado favorito en un plato bien adornado. —En la fiesta donde se conocieron, mostraron gran interés en conocerlos aún antes de que ellas supieran que estaban destinadas.

— ¿Y ya tienen una fecha? —preguntó Armin quien parecía más tranquilo.

La pelinegra negó jugando con el tenedor en su mano.

—La verdad por eso quería que Eren escuchara, como queremos que él esté presente quiero saber cuándo estará aquí para que podamos poner una fecha.

El castaño suspiró e hizo un repaso mental de su agenda y los viajes que haría dentro de los siguientes meses…probablemente no podría estar presente.

—Bueno…en dos días parto a Holanda y de ahí me voy directo a Suiza…volveré en dos semanas aproximadamente—dijo en voz alta pensando en si podría recorrer uno o dos días para estar más tiempo en casa.

Levi se acercó a él y se inclinó para dejarle el plato enfrente, Eren lo notó y se hizo hacia atrás para darle espacio…así como también noto que dije que colgaba en su cuello. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—Tal vez pueda ajustar mi tiempo y volver en una semana—comento al vacío y entonces su mente reaccionó.

Se puso de pie de forma brusca y echó a correr a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra a los demás que se quedaron confundidos en el lugar. Entró a su habitación casi derribando la puerta y acercándose a sus cajones para rebuscar una caja de madera donde guardaba sus objetos de valor sentimental, se acercó a la cama y la volteó para buscar lo que quería.

El dije de Levi era idéntico al que su madre le había regalado hace años y no quería pensar que se lo había robado, el pelinegro era demasiado bueno y a pesar de que a veces le tenía celos no tenía por qué pensar de ese modo de él, ¿verdad?

Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando encontró lo que buscaba y lo observó en su mano, ¿por qué lo había visto en el cuello del beta? ¿Acaso era un recordatorio de su mente de que debía usarlo? ¿O solo se sentía mal por el sutil reclamo de su madre de no usar su regalo?

No, su mente le gritaba que lo que había visto era cierto pero no entendía, su dije estaba ahí…se sentó en la cama pensativo y confundido apretando el pequeño objeto en su mano, ¿se estaría volviendo loco al fin?

Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para guardar rápidamente las cosas en su caja para volver al comedor, no se estaría tranquilo hasta que comprobara que su mente solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Bajó las escaleras con prisa casi tropezándose en el camino y entró al comedor con la expresión agobiada, confundida.

— ¿Eren? —le llamó su madre desconcertada con su comportamiento.

El alfa ignoró el llamado de su madre y se acercó a Levi con paso decidido.

— ¿S-señor? —preguntó el bajito encogiéndose en su lugar, intimidado por su cercanía.

Omitió también al beta y desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa para tomar el dije que escondía bajo la ropa.

Apretó la mano que tenía su dije y sintió sus piernas temblar, su corazón estaba acelerado y la confusión aumentaba.

— ¿De dónde…sacaste esto?

Levi se encogió aún más y sintió sus orbes escocerle, no…él no debió ver el dije…no debía saberlo jamás.

— ¡Levi! —gritó al no recibir respuesta, haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un leve respingo, Eren jamás daba órdenes como alfa. —Pregunte de donde sacaste esto—exigió con la voz firme y molesta.

—Y-yo…no debo…—el pelinegro apenas balbuceó temblando entero, jamás había tenido tanto miedo ante alguien.

— ¡No te pregunte si debías o no decirme! —se adelantó a la explicación con la que siempre se limitaba a contestarle sobre todo lo que quería saber. —Exijo saber de dónde lo sacaste y por qué lo tienes.

—F-fue un regalo—dijo en un hipido que intento contener junto con las lágrimas que aún no se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Eren tensó la mandíbula y dio un vistazo rápido a su madre para volver al beta que le veía con temor.

—Muéstrame el tatuaje.

— ¡No! —se negó dando un paso hacia atrás buscando con la mirada donde refugiarse.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden—volvió a exigir Eren dando un paso hacia el pelinegro.

—N-no…por favor…—suplicó volviendo a alejarse.

Zoe dio un paso hacia ellos para intentar proteger a su amigo.

—Señor creo que…

—No te metas Hanji—le interrumpió el alfa tan enfadado que parecía fuera de sí. —Le ordené a Levi que me muestre su tatuaje y nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que lo vea.

—Por favor…por favor no me haga esto—suplicó con la voz temblorosa pegándose a la pared.

—Si no vienes y me lo muestras entonces yo te desvestiré, más te vale que me lo enseñes solo.

—Eren estás siendo demasiado imprudente—dijo Carla poniéndose de pie.

—No se metan—bramó el castaño más enfadado que antes. —Porque seguramente todos ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿verdad? —su mandíbula se tensó cuando el silencio le contesto, por supuesto que todos le habían visto la cara. —Te lo voy a pedir una última vez…muéstrame el tatuaje…o yo lo descubriré.

Levi tragó saliva con dificultad y bajo la mirada nublada por las lágrimas comenzando a desabotonar su camisa con las manos temblorosas, se la quitó y la dejó caer en el suelo para desenredar la venda que cubría su tatuaje girándose para mostrarle la espalda. Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados esperando la reacción por parte del otro…lo único que escuchó fue un jadeo frustrado y los pasos furiosos abandonando la habitación.

* * *

 **OH POR GLOB! xD**

 **Es domingo wiii! (en mi defensa puedo decir que aun es domingo en mi país xD) lamento no haberlo subido más temprano, mi primo menor vino de visita y me la pase jugando con él cx en fin~ no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por aca xD es que aun tengo tarea y esas cosas xDD peeeero espero que les haya gustado el cap :3 es el que más he estado esperando xD**

 **Contestaré sus reviews más tarde y quisiera agradecer al review guest** _ **Annimo**_ **por su lindo y enooorme rv que me dejó *corazones gays* espero que te guste el cap nwn y lo sigas leyendo~**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave**


	8. Dolor

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión nwn**_

* * *

 **Beta´s testing**

 **Capítulo 8 "Dolor"**

Eren daba vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado. Su interior era un mar de emociones contradictorias y abrumadoras que lo tenían en un gran dilema.

Por una parte estaba feliz de saber que había alguien que nació para él, que tenía la otra mitad de su alma y que podía llegar a amarlo como nadie más en el mundo…pero por otro lado estaba más que enfadado porque todos lo sabían y siempre le decían que debía ser paciente pues esa persona llegaría cuando la realidad era otra, era claro que Levi no le diría jamás del tatuaje.

Tensó la mandíbula y se dejó caer en la cama completamente frustrado por la situación y sus propios sentimientos contradictorios. Tocaron a su puerta y entraron, conocía los pasos a la perfección. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la de Hanji que tenía los ojos brillosos y rojos.

—S-señor…su madre quiere verlo en el estudio—dijo con voz temblorosa y las manos escondidas en su espalda.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar a mi madre que quiero verla? —preguntó con el tono completamente enfadado.

—Por favor—casi suplicó la castaña con la voz entrecortada. —Por favor vaya…necesita saber…

— ¿Saber qué Hanji?

La beta tragó saliva con dificultad y soltó un sollozo involuntario.

—E-es mucho señor…ella le contará todo…vaya por favor.

Eren lo pensó un poco, eso iba a suceder de una forma u otra. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Bien…pero si ella llega a omitir algo tendrás que decírmelo, ¿entendido?

La mujer asintió casi frenética, estaba confiando en que la mujer le contaría todo.

El alfa suspiró y salió de la habitación a pasos agigantados hasta el estudio, abrió la puerta sin delicadeza y entró azotándola, Carla estaba sentada al escritorio y Levi a su lado, encogido con la mirada baja.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo pues ella no sabía cómo empezar, Eren esperaba a que comenzara y el beta parecía ausente. El castaño estaba casi seguro que el beta estaba llorando en silencio. Se mordió la lengua y su corazón se encogió en su pecho, tal vez había sido un poco brusco antes.

—Eren…sé que estas enfadado—comenzó al fin su madre con la mirada perdida. —Pero créeme que esto tiene una buena explicación.

—Bien, quiero escucharlo.

La mayor suspiró y tragó saliva, tenía los labios secos.

—Como ya sabes…Levi es hijo de una amiga que falleció cuando tú eras un niño aún, ella me pidió que cuidara a Levi y desde el momento en que ella me lo encargó yo lo he considerado un hijo más.

— ¿Quién era ella?

—Kuschel Ackerman…la última de los Ackerman—murmuró con cierta tristeza.

— ¿No tuvo más hijos? ¿Y su alfa?

—Bien…creo que para que entiendas debo contarte desde antes—dijo sin dejar el tono triste y nostálgico. —Kuschel y yo nos conocíamos desde antes de que conociera a tu padre…yo…fui su amiga y…su pareja, en secreto, hasta que nos obligaron a comenzar a asistir a las fiestas de los Jaeger.

— ¿Su pareja? —preguntó confundido y sorprendido.

—Si…ame a Kuschel más de lo que nadie puede imaginar, la ame mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude haber amado a tu padre.

Eren se quedó analizando eso y tomo aire para no ponerse a gritar de nuevo.

— ¿Y te casaste por obligación?

—Bueno…si, jamás iban a dejar a dos omegas estar juntas como pareja además de que las dos teníamos un tatuaje completamente distinto—explicó apretando los puños. —Tu padre lo sabía…y él también amaba a alguien más, así que decidimos casarnos y ambos seguiríamos viendo a nuestras parejas respectivamente pero nos usaríamos al otro de fachada—tamborileó los dedos en el escritorio y suspiró por enésima vez. —Pero cuando nos casamos Kuschel desapareció y no pude decirle el acuerdo que él y yo teníamos…después ella encontró a su pareja destinada y Grisha y yo tuvimos que comenzar a actuar como un matrimonio, pues todos comenzaban a sospechar sobre él ausentándose muchos días con una beta, su pareja—tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. —Tuve a Erwin y después a ti…y Grisha me ayudo a buscar a Kuschel pues nos habían llegado rumores de que su alfa la había abandonado, estábamos dispuestos a ayudarle.

Eren terminó sentándose frente al escritorio, sus padres jamás se habían amado como siempre le mostraron y creyó.

—La encontré en Francia en uno de los barrios más viejos y pobres que hay…ella estaba muriendo y con ella estaba Levi que también estaba muriendo de hambre—tomó aire y lo soltó todo en un suspiro cansado. —La llevé a un hospital para que la atendieran pero ya era muy tarde para ella…me pidió que cuidara a Levi como si fuera mío y falleció—la última palabra sonó forzada y quebrada, a pesar de los años aún le dolía. —Desde entonces he intentado hacer lo mejor por Levi y gracias a tu padre pude encontrar la manera de que se quedara en casa donde yo pudiera estar segura que no le faltara nada y le trataran bien.

El castaño tensó la mandíbula y bufó observando a Levi que aún estaba encogido en su lugar.

—Bien, entiendo cómo es que llegó aquí pero, ¿por qué me ocultaron lo del tatuaje?

—Yo le pedí a la señora Carla que no le dijera nada.

La vocecita de Levi le sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo fijar la vista en él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quería que usted se decepcionara…—explicó sin levantar la vista. —Parecía tan emocionado por conocer a un omega…además…me hubiera dicho que hiciera lo correcto y renunciara a mi tatuaje, ya le expliqué porque no quiero hacerlo—su mandíbula tembló y su cuerpo entero le siguió. —P-pero si prefiere que lo haga a esperar a mi muerte puedo ir hoy mismo a avisar—dijo conteniendo lo mejor que pudo un hipido y un sollozo.

Carla alzó la vista asustada y vió suplicante a su hijo negando con la cabeza, no quería perder a Levi así, a lo único que le quedaba de la mujer que tanto amaba.

—No…no quiero que renuncies al tatuaje—dijo Eren tranquilizando a los otros presentes. —Es solo…—se quedó callado analizando toda la información que parecía sacada de algún cuento extraño de esos que a su hermana Mikasa le gustaban de niña.

—Eren, por favor…déjalo así—suplicó su madre con la voz quebrada al borde de las lágrimas. —Si Levi renuncia al tatuaje morirá…y no sabemos si por realizar el lazo tú mueras cuando Levi cumpla los treinta años…deseo que los dos vivan.

—Mamá—le interrumpió Eren soltando un jadeo cansado. —Si tuviste que tenernos… ¿Significa que no nos quieres?

Carla negó con las manos deteniendo sus pensamientos, esa era la razón por la que lo había mantenido en secreto.

—No digas eso Eren, ni siquiera lo pienses—rodeó el escritorio y tomó su rostro con ternura entre sus manos. —Yo los amo porque son mis hijos independientemente de mi pasado con tu padre y con Kuschel…desearía que fueran de ella también pero no es así, Grisha también los amó y la mujer que estaba con él también…fue todo un embrollo y un gran engaño hacia el gobierno pero al final nuestro amor hacia ustedes es genuino, son nuestra sangre, ¿cómo podría fingir amor? —preguntó abrazando al alfa que suspiró y correspondió al abrazo.

Levi se escabulló a la puerta en silencio, le dolía eso y también lo agradecía de cierta forma…al menos así Eren no le prestaba tanta atención al tema del tatuaje.

—Levi—le llamó el castaño antes de que saliera.

— ¿Señor? —preguntó con la voz cansada.

—Ve a mi habitación y espérame ahí—dijo firme haciendo que el beta se encogiera.

—S-si señor—susurró algo decaído al ver que no se había salvado saliendo de la habitación.

La mujer suspiró y acarició el cabello de su hijo.

—No seas muy duro con él…por favor—le pidió en tono bajo y cansado.

—Solo pediré lo justo mamá.

— ¿Lo justo?

—Quiero saber…porque no me dijo nada…pude haberlo mantenido en secreto.

—No te lo dijo porque podías ponerte como te pusiste antes…

—Lo sé—admitió Eren soltando un bufido.

—Además no quisiera ver que lo ejecuten por traición si se enteran…o que te hagan daño a ti.

—Es más probable que se ensañen con él—murmuró el alfa bajando la vista.

—Lo sé…

Eren tomó aire y jadeó sorbiendo la nariz.

—Mamá…creo que estoy asustado…

La mujer apretó el abrazo y palmeó su espalda.

—Lo entiendo mi niño—dijo más tranquila aunque aún sonaba triste. —Lo que viene puede ser muy difícil…pero sé que eres inteligente y sabrás afrontarlo.

— ¿Aún si…aún si imagino la muerte de Levi y siento que moriré por solo la noticia? —preguntó algo temeroso de la reacción de su madre, ella podía ser un poco extremista.

—Aún en ese escenario…sabrás reponerte.

Agradeció las palabras de su madre y se puso de pie cuando ella finalmente le soltó.

—Mamá—le llamó antes de dirigirse a la salida del estudio.

— ¿Qué pasa Eren?

— ¿Crees…que Levi me quiera?

La mujer sonrió y suspiró.

—Tal vez no ahora…porque ninguno de los dos está enamorado del otro…pero tal vez si, eventualmente.

El menor soltó un suspiro muy largo y asintió.

—Gracias mamá—susurró saliendo del lugar

 **-0-**

Levi esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama del alfa completamente abstraído, estaba algo asustado por la situación y no quería que eso terminara mal, Eren había estado tan enfadado que lo asustó…nunca antes había estado enfadado.

La señora Carla lo había consolado cuando se había deshecho en llanto por la desesperación, la incertidumbre de no tener idea de lo que pasaría después. Todos los posibles escenarios de como terminarían los dos le abrumaban y se sentía temeroso por haber tenido las cosas fuera de su control…nada había salido como él había planeado.

La puerta se abrió y Eren entró a paso firme, Levi se encogió en su lugar y tembló para ponerse de pie, cuando el castaño llegó a su lado puso una mano en su hombro para que se sentara de nuevo sentándose también.

—Levi—le llamó con la voz baja, en realidad no sabía que decir con exactitud.

—Señor no puedo hacer lo correcto—dijo el beta de inmediato apretando los puños, no iba a renunciar. —Lo lamento pero no deseo morir aún…Hanji se quedará sola y…no quiero hacer sufrir a su señora madre…

—Tranquilo—le pidió el castaño acercando una mano para ponerla sobre las suyas pero el otro las quito de inmediato, Eren sintió el rechazo y su interior se encogió. —No…no quiero que renuncies, no después de saber lo que pasaría.

Levi bajó la mirada y suspiró tragando saliva con dificultad, quería irse, quería salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a ver a Eren jamás.

—Señor, yo creo…

—No me trates de usted por favor…—suplicó el mayor interrumpiéndole casi de inmediato, lo sentía tan distante e irreal.

—L-lo lamento pero no puedo tratarlo como a un igual, es una falta de respeto y yo no soy…no soy lo suficientemente importante para que me reconozca como uno.

Jaeger se puso de pie molesto por esa conclusión y bufó.

—No me vengas con eso, eres mi pareja, ¿por qué tendrías que tratarme con formalidad?

—Señor…no quiero que cambie su manera de ser conmigo solo porque ahora sabe que soy su pareja…en realidad usted y yo no sentimos nada por el otro más que aprecio—finalmente el pelinegro se puso de pie con el rostro lleno de los rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos rojizos. — ¿Me equivoco?

Eren frunció los labios volviéndolos una línea y se mordió la lengua, dolían sus palabras porque tenía toda la razón, jamás se molestó en conocerlo más como persona y no sentía por él nada más que aprecio, cariño fraternal…incluso se sentía incómodo porque Levi fuera su pareja.

—Lamento no ser lo que esperaba…un lindo omega con la capacidad de darle hijos…—tragó saliva con dificultad para pasarse el nudo que quería hacerlo llorar de nuevo. —Y lamento no poder formar el lazo con usted a pesar de que es lo que más desea…

—Levi…

—Lo mejor será que nos distanciemos y así no tendremos la tortura ni el dolor por no poder estar juntos…

—Levi—volvió a llamarle intentando interrumpir su discurso, era cierto que no sentía nada aún pero no iba darse por vencido ahora, había sufrido suficiente como para dejar pasar una oportunidad única.

—De nuevo lamento no ser lo que quería…lamento no llenar sus expectativas y ser…muy poco para usted.

—Levi, para…no quiero hacerte daño, sabes que nos puede volver locos estar separados—extendió una mano hacia él con toda la intención de tocarle pero el beta se hizo hacia atrás, Eren encogió la mano e hizo una mueca, sintiendo el rechazo con más dolor. —Puedo aprender a amarte.

—No quiero amor falso—murmuró bajando la mirada. —Tocarme ahora y enamorarse artificialmente no hará que yo viva después de los treinta…

—El enamoramiento por el tacto es solo…un comienzo, debo conocerte mejor, salir contigo…de otra forma no podré enamorarme realmente de ti.

—Me niego, señor—Levi dio otro paso hacia atrás para separarse más. —La sola idea me da pavor…porque no quiero que lo lastimen o a su familia por mi culpa, incluso si accedo y hacemos el lazo…tendré que irme en su momento y no sé si usted tenga que seguirme o no pero lo más seguro es que sufrirá aún más por mi culpa—tomó aire sintiendo su corazón agitado de nuevo, tantos escenarios trágicos abrumando su mente le mareaban. —Prefiero evitar todo eso, prefiero que hagamos una vida aparte y que usted busque a alguien que si lo merezca en todos los sentidos…alguien que pueda darle una familia y felicidad, alguien que le de lo que yo no podré darle jamás.

El alfa frunció el ceño y le tomó de los brazos aprovechando que estaban cubiertos por la ropa.

—Escúchame bien Levi…toda mi vida he deseado encontrar a esa persona que me complementa, a esa persona que tiene la otra mitad de mi alma—comenzó a explicar sosteniéndole con firmeza para que no huyera. —Yo no…no quiero hijos, no quiero a cualquiera a mi lado, tu eres la persona que nació única y exclusivamente para mí, ¿por qué debería buscar algo más cuando tengo ya a alguien?

—Porque por más que usted quiera esto no va a suceder—dijo colocando sus manos en el pecho del mayor y empujándolo suavemente. —Entienda que hago esto por su bien…el día de mañana cuando tenga una buena pareja y una familia me lo agradecerá…se alegrará de no haber hecho el lazo conmigo.

—He dicho que no, no quiero a nadie más.

—Usted es muy terco.

—Sí, bastante y no voy a mover el dedo del renglón.

—Pues se cansará de esperar entonces porque no voy a acceder.

Eren apretó los puños y se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración, Levi era tan terco como él y eso nadie lo podía discutir.

—Bien…sin lazo…pero al menos déjame estar cerca de ti.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca incómoda y le dio la espalda, lloraría de desesperación de nuevo.

—No, debe estar lejos para que no se sienta tentado a tocarme ni a formar el lazo.

—No lo estaré…prometo tener en cuenta que no lo deseas.

—No, señor, probablemente usted encontraría la manera de convencerme para formar el lazo.

Desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable ante la acusación, era muy cierta.

—Bien, probablemente si lo intente pero no te obligaría a nada, dame una oportunidad de...enamorarme, enamorarte.

El beta se cubrió el rostro desesperado, sabía que eso iba a pasar.

—No, lo siento—se mantuvo con la mandíbula tensa respirando despacio. —No deseo enamorarme ni que usted se enamore, por favor entienda que hago esto para evitarle mucho sufrimiento…

—Eso significa que sientes más que aprecio…te importo lo suficiente como para que quieras evitar mi sufrimiento…—la voz de Eren surgió quebrada sin querer y soltó un jadeo. —Solo quiero que me ames…—susurró acercándose un poco al beta, su voz había salido en un tono suplicante y muy bajo.

Levi se mordió el labio, estaba flaqueando y debía mantenerse firme en su decisión de estar alejado.

—Señor…no busque más excusas ni razones donde no hay…no voy a ceder.

Jaeger se sentía destrozado, toda su vida esperando por encontrar a la persona destinada para él…y al final le quedaban un montón de secretos que su familia guardó a su espalda y una persona que más que apreciarlo parecía repudiarlo.

—Levi te lo suplico…no me rechaces…dame una oportunidad.

El pelinegro se encogió en su lugar, un alfa suplicando a un beta…vaya cosa, si alguien los viera ya lo habrían puesto en la horca.

—Quiero amarte…como debe de ser, quiero darte lo que mereces porque eres una gran persona y has pasado de todo…quiero hacerte feliz.

—Usted solo quiere eso por la marca—la voz de Levi salió quebrada convenciéndose de que el mayor estaba cegado por la situación. —Usted no me ama y no lo hará porque no somos iguales.

— ¡A mí no me importa que seas beta! Yo de verdad deseo tomar esta oportunidad y convertirlo en algo bueno… ¿Por qué no me dejas?

La insistencia de Eren lo estaba abrumando y lo peor de todo es que sentía que cedería en cualquier momento, en un instante podría salir corriendo sin aviso para huir.

—P-porque…no quiero que sufra, entiéndame por favor…solo intento protegerlo—dijo volteando para verle a los ojos.

—No quiero que me protejas…de ti deseo algo diferente—dijo acercándose con toda la intención de tocarlo.

—Pero está prohibido y…dolerá…mucho—dijo triste el beta encogiéndose para no dejarlo que le tocara.

Eren bajó las manos al ver que Levi no cedería y suspiró con cansancio. Cerró los ojos y soltó un sollozo que le dolió a los dos escucharlo.

—No vas a ceder, ¿verdad?

—No—susurró Ackerman bajando la mirada.

—Bien—murmuró alejándose del cuerpo del menor. —Será como hasta ahora entonces…intentaré pretender que esto nunca sucedió.

Sintió como si una llamarada le hubiese quemado la espalda en la zona de su tatuaje, ahora que finalmente lo estaba rechazando sentía que dolía peor que las torturas…pero ¿qué esperaba? Él había dicho que no iba a ceder ante sus insistencias…tal vez un poco más de insistencia por parte del mayor lo hubiera quebrado y habría accedido.

Menos mal que se había quedado así.

—Quiero que prepares una maleta para mañana…de dos semanas—le ordenó dándole la espalda, abrazando a sí mismo. —Volveré en dos semanas para la reunión de mi hermana y me tendrás lista otra maleta para un mes…—suspiró y se sentó en la cama sin verlo aún. —Cuando vuelva te daré instrucciones sobre el tiempo que me iré y lo que tendrás que tener listo a mi regreso…

—Sí, señor—murmuró con la cabeza agachada, volvían a la normalidad…esperaba.

—Puedes irte ahora, perdona que te haya quitado tu tiempo—murmuró recostándose y apagando la luz.

—Con permiso—dijo Levi saliendo de ahí, había roto a Eren…todo era su culpa.

* * *

 **Alo!**

 **Se preguntaran…por qué capitulo si es viernes? Bueno~ el domingo no estaré presente y prefiero subirles el cap ahora~ es buena forma de empezar el fin de semana verdad? :3 espero que les guste el cap y bueno nos vemos al domingo 6 nwn gracias por sus lindos reviews me encanta saber lo que piensan uwu**

 **Ah! Contesto el review guest nwn**

 _ **Annimo:**_ **hola! Por supuesto que te tomo en cuenta :3 fue muy divertido leer tu review xD y la ves pasada olvide contestar tu duda del tatuaje, el ala de Levi está del lado derecho de color blanco, surge de la columna y pasa por los omoplatos bajando hasta sus riñones, son alas…clásicas, se notan las plumas y parecen de ángel cx la de Eren es de color negra del lado izquierdo cx igual a la de Levi :3 espero haber podido ser específica xD gracias por leer! Me gusta mucho leer tus reviews :3 nos leemos el domingo siguiente!**

 **Bueno~ espero que el cap les haya gustado y ojala no me maten xD bye-bye~**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave**


	9. Incomodo

_**SnK no es mio, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 9 "Incomodo"**

Mikasa se la había pasado sintiéndose algo culpable los últimos días pues creía que su felicidad era una cierta traición al sufrimiento de su hermano y de Levi pero no podía evitarlo, encontrar a su alfa había sido la dicha y ahora no podía evitar esperar emocionada la reunión de su familia con la de Sasha, era todo formal únicamente para establecer una fecha para que ellas hicieran el lazo.

Lastimosamente por el estado de ánimo decaído en el que su hermano se había ido no creía que él volviera para conocer a los Braus lo cual le entristecía un poco pero seguía bastante animada, Levi había preparado todo perfectamente para la cena de esa noche con su ayuda y a pesar de todo parecía que al pelinegro no dejaba de gustarle su trabajo.

Tocaron a su puerta y se tensó ligeramente en su silla cepillando algo asustada su cabello.

—Adelante—murmuró intentando no parecer nerviosa.

—Señorita Mikasa, su madre me pidió que le ayude en lo que necesite—el pelinegro le sonrió levemente y se acercó.

—Gracias Levi—la chica dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se mordió el labio. — ¿Me…me peinarías?

El beta asintió tranquilo comenzando a peinar su cabello, tomaba mechones con delicadeza y los trenzaba con cuidado de no lastimarla, Hanji le había enseñado y lo agradecía enormemente pues le gustaba que la omega confiara así en él.

—Levi, necesitas descansar—susurró ella después de un rato en silencio. —No has dormido desde…que mi hermano se fue…

—Estoy bien señorita Mikasa, no se preocupe.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro—sonrió al terminar y dejó que se viera al espejo.

La pelinegra sonrió también contenta con su cabello trenzado y acomodado en su cabeza de forma elegante.

—Se ve muy lindo…espero que a Sasha le guste—dijo sonrojada viendo al mayor por el espejo.

—Le gustará, todo de usted le gustará.

—Gracias por todo Levi—la muchacha se sonrojó más y bajó la mirada.

—Lo dice como si no la fuera a volver a ver señorita—murmuró tranquilo.

—Eso no pasará, somos familia—

—Mikasa…

—Lo sé, lo sé—le interrumpió ella antes de que continuara. —No me lo digas—pidió volteándose para abrazarlo.

El beta suspiro y correspondió al gesto resignado pero no forzado.

—Estaba pensando que te gustaría conocerla…al menos—susurró el mayor sin soltar a la omega.

— ¿Tienes fotografías de ella?

Levi asintió y se separó un poco para buscar el reloj en el bolsillo interno del saco, se lo mostró y lo abrió para que lo viera. Mikasa tomó el pequeño artefacto entre sus manos y se lo acercó para ver la fotografía.

—Vaya…Kuschel era hermosa—el pelinegro asintió de acuerdo con la joven.

—Sí, te pareces mucho a ella…pero bueno, tus ojos son más grandes como los de la señora Carla—sonrió levemente acariciando los pómulos sonrojados de la muchacha.

—Yo no soy así de bonita.

—Ah, parece que no te has mirado en el espejo, no eres bonita, eres hermosa—le prometió besando su frente. —Ahora…apresúrate o la señora Carla comenzará a ponerse nerviosa.

Ella asintió y lo volvió a abrazar para besar su mejilla.

—Gracias Levi.

Él asintió y después de una reverencia leve salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, por la forma en que hablaba parecía que se iría y no la volvería a ver, pero no, la verdad ella se quedaría y Sasha se tendría que mudar con ellos pues la familia Jaeger tenía más importancia que los Braus. Eso era un alivio y una tortuosa incertidumbre a la vez.

Una cosa era la familia Jaeger y la relación que tenía con ellos, además del buen trato que le daban, otra era la familia Arlert, conformada solo por Armin y su abuelo, que eran personas muy amables con todos en general y otra muy diferente era la familia Braus con los que jamás había tratado y no tenía idea de cómo sería su relación.

No tenía miedo pero si estaba un poco renuente a la idea de ser alejado de Mikasa, era molesto pero no podía quejarse. Hanji tenía los mismos miedos que él pues al igual que Mike había visto crecer a la omega y temía no poder tratarla como hasta ahora pero por la posición beta de ambos no podía quejarse ni pedirle nada a nadie, así que lo único que les quedaba era esperar y suplicar a las diosas que todo fuera bien.

—Levi—Carla llamó al pelinegro que bajaba las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Dígame, señora—preguntó espabilando para llegar a su lado.

— ¿Mikasa esta lista?

—Sí, acabo de peinarla y bajará en breve.

—Excelente, los Braus llegarán en diez minutos y todo debe estar listo.

—Hanji servirá la comida en cuanto usted ordene y el comedor está adornado como pidió.

—Gracias… ¿Prepararon lo que les dije?

—Sí, con especial cuidado y los ingredientes que nos indicó.

La castaña suspiro y asintió con una sonrisa conforme.

—Ustedes dos son unos ángeles, gracias…mañana tienen el día libre los dos.

—Gracias, señora Jaeger.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y acarició sus cabellos.

— ¿Está nerviosa?

—Sí, mucho.

Carla soltó una risita divertida y negó con la cabeza.

—A todos nos pasa cuando se trata de la persona amada—dijo tranquila acariciando las mejillas del menor. —Lo que me lleva a ti… ¿Has pensado sobre el lazo?

—Señora Jaeger, ese tema no está en discusión, lo siento—dijo bajando la mirada.

La castaña suspiró y asintió comprendiendo sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas de Levi.

—Bien, entiendo—dijo tranquila haciendo que le mirara. —Eren vuelve en un rato, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy asustado—admitió huyendo de sus ojos insistentes. —Su desprecio duele más de lo que creí…

—Solo estaba enojado, cuando entienda la situación podrán platicarlo con calma.

El timbre sonó y ambos voltearon a la puerta con algo de frustración, Levi se separó de la mujer e hizo una leve reverencia para dirigirse a la entrada, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Abrió dándole la bienvenida a los Braus que entraron sin dirigirle la palabra, la mujer alfa se acercó con una sonrisa tranquila seguida de Erwin y Armin quien ya era tan alto como el omega.

—Carla—saludo el señor Braus extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer. —Muchas gracias por la invitación.

—No es nada—dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Me alegra que puedan acompañarnos esta noche tan importante.

—Es la mejor noche—dijo él entusiasmado. —Que tu hija sea la destinada de mi hija es lo mejor que pudo pasar, ¿y tu hijo? ¿Trabajando? —preguntó buscando a Eren con la mirada, por supuesto que Erwin no importaba porque era un omega.

—Llegará pronto, como su hermana le pidió que viniera cancelo un par de citas.

—Ah es un hermano espléndido, será un buen ejemplo a seguir para mi hija—le hizo una seña a Sasha quien se acercó enseguida con su padre de forma enérgica. —Ella es Sasha, mi orgullo.

Carla extendió una mano a la menor quien la tomó de inmediato.

—Es un placer señora Jaeger.

—Lo mismo opino Sasha, Mikasa me ha hablado maravillas de ti—le sonrió maternal. —Pasen al comedor, por favor, comenzaremos a cenar mientras llega mi hijo—volteó a ver a Levi y le llamó. —Dile a Mikasa que baje a cenar.

—Como ordene, señora—dijo haciendo una reverencia a los presentes para retirarse.

—Ah que bien educado esta—comentó la señora Braus observándolo alejarse. —En la actualidad hay tan pocos como él, es como si no entendieran su lugar en la sociedad.

La Jaeger mayor tomó aire sin borrar su sonrisa y se limitó a asentir, Armin notó la molestia de su suegra y se adelantó.

—Pase por favor—le pidió con un gesto relajado tendiéndole el brazo a la mujer de forma caballerosa. —La cena de hoy está cocinada especialmente para ustedes.

La mujer castaña de tocado exagerado asintió a la sugerencia del menor dejándose guiar siguiendo a su marido a quien ya se le había indicado el camino.

—Mamá, tranquila—le susurró Erwin poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento…—murmuró tomando aire para relajarse. —Espero que Sasha no sea igual.

Le sonrió a su progenitora y le acompañó al comedor suplicando mentalmente lo mismo, si Sasha era como sus padres probablemente tendrían que irse con más cuidado al tratar a Levi y sobre todo por el vínculo que había entre él y Eren.

Eren llegó un poco después, cansado y con la maleta en la mano, no tenía deseos de escuchar parloteos sobre lazos ni nada por lo que estaba tentado a irse derecho a la cama, pero justo antes de poder escabullirse Levi entró al recibidor y le observo nervioso sin poder acercarse. Ambos sabían que estaban en una posición muy incómoda pero habían prometido que fingirían que nada había pasado.

El beta se acercó despacio y se inclinó despacio, al enderezarse tomó su abrigo y la maleta.

—Señor, le esperan en el comedor para cenar—dijo breve alejándose un par de pasos. —El señor Braus ha estado preguntando por usted, al parecer espera poder presentarle a sus otras dos hijas con la esperanza…de que sean su pareja—dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Gracias Levi—murmuró apretando los puños para contener las ganas de tocarlo. —La maleta que te pedí está lista para que me vaya temprano, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor, como ordeno.

—Gracias—susurró comenzando a caminar al comedor.

—Señor—le llamó Levi con voz suave y la vista clavada en el suelo. —Bienvenido a casa.

Eren tragó saliva y se mordió el labio conteniendo todas las respuestas que habían cruzado su mente.

—Gracias—dijo de nuevo con una suave sonrisa reanudando sus pasos, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a solo verlo de lejos.

 **-0-**

Cuando finalmente los Braus se fueron de la casa Jaeger con la fecha para el lazo establecida y la condición de que Sasha se mudaría ahí, todos se fueron a dormir sintiéndose exhaustos por la larga velada a excepción de Eren quien debía terminar un proyecto y enviarlo antes de irse a descansar.

Entró a su habitación, se puso la pijama y encendió la computadora acomodándose los lentes para trabajar aunque estaba seguro que se quedaría dormido en el transcurso de la noche sobre el teclado. La puerta a su espalda se abrió y cerró dando paso a Levi quien sabía que su amo no dormiría esa noche.

Dejó una bandeja con una jarra de café y una taza al lado del computador, escondió las manos en su espalda y comenzó a balancear su peso de atrás para adelante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó conteniendo una sonrisa sin voltear a verlo, sentía su presencia insistente y curiosa.

—No dormirá, ¿verdad? —preguntó jugando con sus manos.

—No lo creo, tengo que entregar esto para mañana…para en la tarde—dijo tranquilo viendo el reloj.

El pelinegro asintió acercándose a ver la pantalla.

—Me gustaría ayudarle pero no se de esto.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— murmuró viéndole de cerca acomodándose los lentes de nuevo.

—Señor…debería ir a dormir, puede trabajar en el vuelo según tengo entendido.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí, Levi?

El beta se enderezó y alejó de nuevo por el simple comentario, Eren sintió como si le hubieran dado un latigazo en el pecho, joder…el desprecio dolía demasiado.

—Me preocupa su salud, no quiero que se enferme y preocupe a su madre.

El castaño suspiró algo decepcionado aunque se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Supongo que tienes razón…solo adelantaré un poco y me iré a dormir, ¿puedes despertarme mañana a las seis de la mañana?

— ¿A qué hora es su vuelo?

—A las once—respondió antes de bostezar.

—Bien, le hablaré a las ocho.

Eren soltó una carcajada involuntaria cubriéndose la boca de inmediato para no hacer ruido.

— ¿Por qué a las ocho?

—Porque necesita dormir más.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo tranquilo volviendo al trabajo. —Eres peor que mi madre—se quejó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Mi trabajo es cuidarlo.

—Podrías hacerlo sonar como que te intereso un poco.

— ¿Insinúa que no me interesa mi trabajo?

—No, solo…—soltó un suspiro cansado y buscó la taza a tientas para llevársela a la boca, al probar el café soltó un suspiro aliviado. —Quisiera que no sonara como obligación…quisiera que lo hicieras porque me aprecias.

—Sabe que no es por obligación—le dijo comenzando a masajear sus hombros, sabía que debía mantener la distancia, que no era recomendable para él estar tan cerca, pero estaba atraído como si se tratara de un imán. —Si lo aprecio.

—Pero no como quiero—murmuró inclinando la cabeza evitando quejarse, cerró los ojos y llevó las manos a las de Levi intentando tomarlas.

—Señor…—dijo retirando las manos antes de que las tomara. —De verdad creo que debe ir a dormir.

Eren se mordió el labio y soltó un bufido, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración.

—En un rato… ¿Me harías compañía hasta entonces? —pidió con un hilo de voz volviendo a trabajar.

—Como desee—dijo volviendo a masajear sus hombros. —…lo lamento—dijo suave.

—No te preocupes—aseguró intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

* * *

 **Hola! Vengo rapidísimo, perdonen que no haya subido el cap antes pero es que ha sido un fin de semana de locos, en serio estoy demasiado cansada y algo molesta, en fin~ este cap es corto cx peeeero el que sigue lo repongo nwn gracias por leer y por sus lindos reviews! Prometo contestarlos en cuanto pueda ahora me retiro para tomar unas merecidas horas de sueño -w- hasta el domingo! Gracias *besos gays***

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave**


	10. Bálsamo

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 10 "Bálsamo"**

 _Levi despertó con buen humor como cada mañana bajando de la cama casi enseguida para estirarse y correr por el cuartucho que tenía por casa._

— _Buenos días mesa—dijo tocando el mueble con ambas manos haciendo un recorrido por todas las cosas del lugar. —Buenos días silla, buenos días jarra, buenos días vela, buenos días cama—por último se subió sobre el cuerpo de su madre y comenzó a zarandearla. — ¡Buenos días mami!_

 _La mujer se quejó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos._

— _¡Dije buenos días mami! —gritó zarandeándola más._

— _Estoy despierta, estoy despierta—dijo la mujer enderezándose en la cama, algo asustada por el alboroto provocando una risita divertida en su hijo. —Ah Levi…quería dormir un poco más._

— _¡El día se va mamá! Tu siempre dices que hay que levantarse temprano._

 _Kuschel suspiró y rodó los ojos, sus propias palabras hundiéndola._

— _Vale, tienes razón—dijo estirándose para ponerse en pie. — ¿Ya lavaste tus dientes y tu cara?_

— _No—dijo bajando de la cama de nuevo. —Te espero._

— _Vamos entonces—sonrió y jaló la silla a la pequeña habitación que tenían por baño, tomo el cepillo de Levi y lo mojó para poner un poco de jabón. —Toma cariño—le dijo pasándole el cepillo._

 _Levi de inmediato comenzó a tallar sus dientes con esmero poniendo empeño y cuidado por hacerlo como su madre le había enseñado, al terminar se enjuago con el vaso de agua que su progenitora le tendió. Se dejó limpiar la cara sin quejarse y espero a que la mayor terminara de asearse para acompañarla de vuelta a la habitación._

— _Mamá, ¿quedó un poco de cereal de la última vez? —preguntó llevando la silla a su lugar._

— _Sí, justo para que desayunes hoy._

 _El pequeño beta sonrió entusiasmado y subió a la silla para ver a su madre._

— _Podemos compartirlo mami—dijo sonriente._

— _Gracias cielo, pero preferiría que te lo comieras todo tú, partiré la última manzana a la mitad para ti y para mí, y comeré también el pan que queda._

— _Está bien mami._

 _Kuschel se acercó a la mesa para darle al niño el cuenco con el cereal y su mitad de manzana para que empezara a comer, lo observó atenta mientras masticaba el pedazo de pan que le quedaba._

— _Cariño, hoy después del baño quiero que vayas a jugar al bosque, me gustaría que me trajeras esas flores tan bonitas de la última vez._

 _El niño soltó la cuchara en el cuenco olvidando la comida y lo rica que estaba, si su madre le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de la casa significaba una cosa._

— _Mamá…ese señor viene de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

 _La omega hizo una mueca y bajo la mirada sin afirmar o negar nada._

— _Mamá no me gusta que ese señor venga, siempre te lastima._

— _Levi…es tu padre…y solo así nos da lo que necesitamos._

— _Él no es mi padre—dijo molesto frunciendo el ceño. —Yo no tengo padre…yo solo te tengo a ti._

— _Por favor cariño, haz lo que te pido._

 _Levi contuvo un puchero y bajo la mirada que se inundaba de lágrimas, no, él no debía llorar porque si no su mamá se preocuparía. Soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse y vio a su madre._

— _Mami, ¿por qué no nos vamos lejos donde ese señor no nos encuentre?_

— _Él nos encontrará queramos o no pequeño—acarició la cabeza de su hijo y suspiró. —Solo nos queda aguantar un poco más…_

— _Está bien—dijo resignado volviendo a sentarse en la silla, sin ganas de comer ya._

— _¿Me traerás las flores?_

— _Si mamá—murmuró jugando con la cuchara en su mano._

— _No te desanimes…por favor…_

 _El pequeño soltó un largo suspiro y vio a su mamá sonriéndole de nuevo._

— _No, te buscaré las flores más bonitas, te lo prometo._

 _Kuschel revolvió sus cabellos con ternura y sonrió también._

— _Ese es mi niño._

 **-0-**

 _Carla salió de la habitación para acercarse al niño sentado al lado de la puerta que jugaba balanceando sus pies con tristeza, se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos con dulzura._

— _Levi, tu mami quiere verte—le dijo con tono suave llamando su atención._

— _Ella está muy mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz quebrada y los ojitos llenos de lágrimas._

 _La castaña se mordió el labio inferior al verle tan devastado y acarició su rostro._

— _El doctor dijo que probablemente esta sea su última noche…pero no quería que lo supieras._

— _Ya lo sabía—dijo cubriéndose los ojos. —El doctor que la revisó antes dijo que no duraría mucho…_

— _Lo lamento mucho pequeño—dijo abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _La mujer era cálida como su mami por lo que se sintió un poco mejor con el abrazo, correspondiendo al instante, su mamá tenía razón cuando dijo que Carla era muy buena y amorosa._

— _Está bien…—se limpió los ojos y suspiró. —Iré a verla antes de que se preocupe—dijo bajando de la silla despacio._

 _La mujer le sonrió y asintió poniéndose de pie también para acompañarlo dentro, Kuschel sonrió al ver a su hijo entrar y extendió los brazos esperando que subiera a la camilla para abrazarlo, Levi subió acercando la silla que había y se acomodó entre los brazos de su madre abrazándola con fuerza. La pelinegra sonrió al poder tener a su pequeño con ella, con tantos exámenes, medicinas y doctores no le dejaban verlo._

— _Te he extrañado mucho pequeño._

— _Y yo a ti mami—dijo restregando el rostro en el pecho de su madre provocando una risa cansada en la mayor._

— _¿Qué has hecho mientras me esperas? —preguntó dándole mimos al pequeño._

— _La señora Carla me ha enseñado a leer y a escribir, y le hice un dibujo para pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por ti._

— _Eso es muy tierno de tu parte, gracias mi amor._

 _Sonrió y suspiró, intentando grabar el aroma y el calor de su madre en su memoria._

— _Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante—dijo ella acariciando sus pómulos. —Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, pequeño?_

— _Yo también te amo mami._

— _Y eso jamás va a cambiar—le dijo acariciando su pómulo. —Yo tendré que irme pronto…y no volveré mi pequeño…pero por favor siempre recuerda lo mucho que te amo, ¿está bien?_

 _Levi tomo aire despacio y trago saliva para no llorar, le sonrió a su mamá y asintió._

— _Yo entiendo mami y no voy a olvidar que me amas si tú no olvidas que yo te amo._

 _Kuschel rio y beso la frente de su hijo._

— _Yo jamás lo olvidaría, mi amor—aseguró llenando su rostro de besos dulces. —Quiero dejarte un regalo, algo que me has dicho que quieres y que sé que cuidarás muy bien._

— _¿Un regalo? —preguntó asombrado y esbozó una sonrisa. — ¿Es acaso el diente que se me cayó? —dijo mostrando el espacio entre sus dientes, haciendo que las mujeres rieran._

— _No, cariño, ya te explique que el diente te crecerá solo…es otra cosa, más importante._

— _¿Qué es mami?_

— _¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías una hermanita?_

 _El pequeño se sonrojó y asintió._

— _Bueno, Carla y yo lo hablamos…y por medio de amor y un poco de magia Carla va a tener a tu hermanita—explicó brevemente para que él pudiera entender lo que pasaba._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Por medio de magia? —preguntó emocionado viendo a la castaña que asintió. — ¡Prometo cuidarla mucho!_

— _Ese es mi Levi—dijo alegre acurrucándolo entre sus brazos y haciéndole mimos. —Cuando yo me vaya debes hacer todo lo que ella te diga, ¿de acuerdo?, ella será como tu otra mamá._

 _Asintió enérgico y beso la mejilla de su madre._

— _Está bien mami… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? —preguntó intentando aprovechar las últimas horas que les quedaban juntos._

— _Claro mi amor, ven—le acurrucó a su lado pegándolo a su pecho cubriéndolo con las cobijas. —Es hora de dormir… ¿Quieres oír un cuento?_

— _Sí, por favor._

— _Bueno…te contaré la historia del guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad…_

 _Carla se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, Kuschel había llorado tanto esa mañana al saber que no podría cuidar a su hijo ni verlo crecer, era obvio que el pequeño era su vida y que Levi amaba a su madre incondicionalmente…no podía más que cumplir el deseo de Kuschel de llevar a su segunda hija en el vientre y darle todo lo que ella le habría dado y más…por el amor que le tenía y le tendría siempre, cumpliría todos sus deseos al pie de la letra._

 **-0-**

La ceremonia del lazo de Mikasa y Sasha había sido hermosa, según le había contado el abuelo de Armin, se notaba el deseo de ambas por estar juntas y la felicidad de sus respectivas familias por el acontecimiento. La castaña pasó a ser una Jaeger dejando atrás a los Braus que no pudieron alegar nada para evitarlo pues el peso de importancia de la familia Jaeger era demasiado al ser los fundadores de la ciudad.

A Levi, Hanji, Petra, a todos los betas les hubiera encantado ir a la ceremonia pero por su raza no eran bienvenidos en el templo de las diosas, por lo que se habían conformado organizando la fiesta y escuchar todo lo que había pasado de la boca del Arlert mayor. Según les contó, recién Eren llegó comenzó la ceremonia y acompañó a su hermana al altar desde el inicio al fin, al Ackerman le hubiera encantado hacer eso como correspondía pero por su posición como beta le era imposible.

En la fiesta se habían limitado a servir pero pudieron notar que todos la pasaron bien, Mikasa parecía en un mundo aparte con Sasha, tomadas todo el tiempo de la mano como demostrando que nada las iba a separar, el pelinegro se alegraba bastante por su hermana, al menos ella tenía la libertad y el derecho de ser feliz.

Al día siguiente la alfa se mudó a la casa de los Jaeger siendo bien recibida por todos en casa y brindándole todas las comodidades que al resto de la familia, Hanji se quejaba un poco por lo mucho que comía manteniéndola ocupada todo el día pero lo hacía en broma pues al igual que Levi amaba su trabajo. Además de mudarse con ellos tuvo que tomar un puesto en la empresa para cumplir con su rol en su ahora familia.

Por otro lado, desde el día de la fiesta –hacía casi seis meses- que no había vuelto a ver a Eren, se la pasaba en viajes y ya no iba a casa para cambiar su ropa, Levi lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo, pero sabía que era mejor para ambos pues así no estaban tentados a acercarse al otro, además él mismo había puesto esa barrera así que no podía quejarse ahora…pero eso no quitaba la sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Eso, combinado con la forma en que el cuerpo de Hanji comenzaba a enfermar y a fallar le mantenía con la preocupación oprimiéndole el pecho, estaba a nada de perder a su amiga…pero estaba tranquilo, había hecho todo lo que podía por ella y sabía que la castaña le quería…no tenía remordimiento alguno.

—Levi—le llamó Hanji para toser después, su cuerpo finalmente había colapsado por las enfermedades que parecían haberse acumulado en una semana. — ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?

El pelinegro le acercó el vaso y levantó su cabeza para que bebiera.

—Bebe despacio, te atragantaras como antes.

—Tengo mucha sed—se quejó al terminar de beber. —Quiero más agua…—suplicó mojándose los labios.

—Pero toma despacio joder, parece que estas deshidratada.

Ella suspiró y negó levemente dejando que le ayudara a tomar agua de nuevo. Se acomodó en la cama al terminar y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con las cobijas.

—Ya…ahora tengo mucho sueño.

—Eres como un gatito.

Hanji rio tosiendo de nuevo sin control cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—Deja de quejarte, tú te ofreciste a cuidarme.

—No me estoy quejando… ¿Vas a dormir ya? —preguntó con la voz baja sin verla a la cara.

—Sí…estoy cansada y tú también lo pareces…no has dormido nada en estos días.

—No es molestia—le sonrió. —Duerme ya, comienzas a desvariar y no quiero que comiences con alucinaciones.

Intercambiaron una mirada, la castaña agradeció que no mencionara nada tan directo y saco una mano de las cobijas para tomar la de su amigo.

—Dormiré entonces…hasta mañana Levi—se despidió cerrando los ojos, acurrucándose.

El beta agradeció que se despidiera así y apretó el agarre en su mano.

—Hasta mañana Hanji…duerme bien.

El tiempo paso lento mientras la respiración de la mujer se iba apagando hasta que se detuvo por completo, sintió la mano cálida de su amiga intentando no pensar que esa era la última vez que la vería con vida, intento grabar la calidez de la castaña en su memoria tal y como lo hacía con cada persona que iba perdiendo…el problema era que conforme los años avanzaban sentía que los iba olvidando sin quererlo…y no le gustaba.

 **-0-**

Estaba solo en la enorme mansión, como con Mike le había pedido a la familia que fuera de viaje para que no viviera la muerte de Hanji y le había dado el día libre al resto de los beta que trabajaba con él…había preferido la soledad para no tener que fingir frente a nadie que realmente estaba afectado, con Mike había sido difícil pero Hanji había sido otro asunto…ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga y pensar que ya no estaba a su lado lo afligía como cuando perdió a su madre.

Así que ahora ahí estaba, en total silencio en la cocina haciendo una cena que probablemente ni siquiera probaría. Tarareó una canción para intentar distraerse de todos los recuerdos que lo invadían inevitablemente y se preparó el té favorito de su amiga. Probablemente se estaba torturando con eso pero no pensaba con claridad así que en realidad le daba igual.

Su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse en un portazo, su corazón se aceleró e intentó convencerse de que era su imaginación pero la opresión en su pecho le obligaba a levantarse para ir a confirmar sus pensamientos.

Se quedó estático al entrar al salón y jugo con el borde de su camisa con nerviosismo notable, Eren se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero con calma. Cuando volteó sus ojos se encontraron provocándole una sensación extraña en el estómago, dio un paso hacia Levi quien ni siquiera se movió, seguía retorciendo la tela entre sus dedos.

—Dijo que no volvería hasta fin de año—murmuró el pelinegro encogido en su lugar.

—Me apure, quería volver a casa—respondió dando otro paso hacia el beta. —Además mamá me dijo lo de Hanji.

—Entonces no debería estar aquí.

— ¿Ella ya…?

—Sí, anoche…enterraron el cuerpo esta mañana.

—Lo siento, Levi.

El pelinegro tragó saliva para intentar pasar el nudo que se apretaba en su garganta y bajo la mirada.

—Debería ir a descansar, debió ser un viaje largo… ¿Quiere que le lleve algo de cenar?

Sus piernas terminaron por moverse solas hasta llevarlo con el menor que no era él mismo, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que dijo simplemente sintió las ganas de acercarse y moría por tocarlo, consolarle…pero debía resistir.

—Te ves cansado…

—Estoy bien, señor.

—Pero tus ojos no están hinchados—susurró extendiendo una mano para tocar su rostro conteniéndose a pocos centímetros. —No has llorado…

—Estoy bien…

—Entenderé si deseas hacerlo—le susurró con voz suave. —No necesitas contenerte.

Las piernas de Levi flaquearon, Eren le veía tan claro como un cristal a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse fuerte.

Extendió las manos y abrazó a su amo sin poder contenerse olvidando por completo todo lo que había dicho antes sobre no tocarse, Eren soltó un suspiro aliviado pues aunque lo abrazara sin tocar su piel se sentía mejor, la tristeza de Levi era palpable y que no hiciera nada por el sería horrible.

Ackerman soltó un sollozo audible que había estado atorado en su garganta desde que su amiga comenzó a enfermar y comenzó a llorar refugiado en el pecho del castaño quien le daba caricias suaves en su espalda procurando no tocar su piel…si Levi después se arrepentía de haberlo abrazado al menos procuraría que no hubiesen despertado sentimientos más profundos por el otro.

Se quedaron quietos como estaban, Levi seguía llorando como si hubiera guardado demasiado por mucho tiempo y Eren susurraba palabras conciliadoras para calmarlo dando palmaditas en su espalda con dulzura, no sentía que hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer pues al estar restringido no podía hacer mucho.

—Ella te quería mucho…pero no es la única y lo sabes, aún tienes a mucha gente que te quiere—susurró en su oído. —Mi madre, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin…yo.

— ¿Cómo puedes quererme? —preguntó entre hipidos apretando la ropa en sus manos. —Solo te he causado dolor y te he rechazado.

—Tus motivos son muy válidos, Levi…me enoje al principio pero al final tienes razón, no puedo negarlo.

Levi sorbió la nariz y se enderezó un poco para verlo con los ojos inundados.

— ¿Lo entiendes…? —preguntó tragando saliva para intentar calmar su llanto.

—Sí…me ha costado pero creo que lo entiendo.

—Entonces…sabes que no eres el único con deseos de tocarme, ¿verdad?, sabes que yo también quisiera poder corresponderte… ¿verdad?

—Lo sé—admitió en voz baja con algo de dolor. —Sé que si estuviéramos en otra circunstancia no te negarías.

Sonrió a medias intentando normalizar su rostro desfigurado por el llanto.

—Gracias…sabía que lo entenderías… pero…Hanji me hizo pensarlo mucho.

Eren le observó confundido y esperó tranquilo a que terminara la oración

—Quiero…tocarte…y al menos vivir…algo bueno contigo—dijo bajando la mirada con voz suave.

El alfa soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

— ¿De verdad?

—Pero—le interrumpió alzando una mano antes de que continuara con la frase. —No vamos a hacer el lazo… ¿Está bien?

—… ¿Aún crees que es muy malo?

—No me quiero arriesgar…es mi única condición…por favor.

El castaño se mordió el labio y asintió, ya tenía al menos una parte…tal vez con el tiempo podía convencer a Levi de lo contrario, aunque por lo terco que era seguramente no cambiaría de idea.

—Está bien, entiendo…acepto la condición con tal de que me dejes tratarte como una pareja.

— ¿Cuando estemos solos?

—Cuando estemos solos—prometió con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias por entenderme.

Eren acarició su brazo con delicadeza recorriéndolo entero hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazar los dedos con dulzura afianzando con firmeza el agarre disfrutando de la sensación cálida que le brindaba, un escalofrío lo estremeció y percibió algo extraño en su pecho que le hizo sentir bien. Levi sonrió embargado por las sensaciones placenteras y se puso de puntas para besar la mejilla del mayor, deseando poder disfrutar de eso toda la vida.

* * *

 **Aló! Perdónenme por no haber podido subir este capitulo el domingo pasado, estaba en exámenes y mi cabeza no esta en su lugar xD (no, aún no) esta semana me enferme horrible y no podía hacer mucho hasta hoy que ya estoy mejor :) les agradezco mucho por su linda paciencia y espero que este capitulo pueda compensar mi retraso, por otro lado, mañana habrá otro cap como cada domingo porque este es en compensación por mi retraso nwn (no mental xD retraso en subir el cap…un poco mental supongo(?))**

 **Ah! La primera escena es obvio de un mini dj que encontré por ahí hace unos meses donde salen levi de niño y su mami y al final sale levi soñando con ella diciéndole que la vida sin ella es exhausta, es un comic hermoso y me pareció bueno utilizarlo como referencia para el fic nwn lo lamento no se quien es la artista :c pero si me entero les digo vale?**

 **Muchisimas gracias por leer y por esperar, les amo con todo mi kokoro y mi hígado (así me decía mi abuela xD no tengo idea porque pero se que me quería mucho xDD) y nos leemos mañana :3 espero xDD**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave!**


	11. Juntos

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 11 "Juntos"**

Levi jamás había pensado que estaría en una situación similar, estar tumbado en el balcón de la habitación de Carla al lado de Eren mirando las estrellas…parecía un sueño. Sus manos entrelazadas como si tuvieran miedo a separarse y no volverse a ver, escuchando al castaño hablar sobre sus viajes y sus caricias suaves que le hacían cerrar los ojos por lo bien que se sentía.

Las sensaciones que le provocaba eran extrañas, completamente nuevas, parecía sumido en alguna clase de trance donde le permitían conocer todo lo bueno de tener pareja. El cosquilleo en su estómago, su corazón acelerado, la calidez en su pecho y por último esa curiosidad por saber qué pasaría si lo besaba…era obvio que no lo haría pues nunca realizarían el lazo pero el interés no se le quitaría.

—Lo lamento, ¿te estoy aburriendo?

—No, no—de inmediato reaccionó y sintió las mejillas calientes. —Solo…esto es nuevo y me…siento extraño.

Eren soltó una risita y se enderezó despacio.

—Lo sé, es emocionante, ¿no crees?

El pelinegro le observó y se sentó también viendo sus manos entrelazadas.

—Emocionante…suena como una buena descripción…—murmuró buscándole para acomodarse en su regazo y acurrucarse en su pecho, era graciosa la forma en que buscaba su protección cuando él era el más fuerte de los dos.

Los brazos del alfa lo rodearon como dándole la bienvenida al lugar que se sentía como lo más cómodo y seguro del mundo.

—Pareces cansado—susurró el castaño acariciando sus cabellos.

—No he dormido en muchos días…me cuesta poner atención y quedarme despierto.

El alfa sonrió levemente emocionado y se puso de pie con el pelinegro en brazos, quien se sorprendió por el gesto aferrándose a su ropa para no caer.

—Levi… ¿Dormirías conmigo? —preguntó acariciando su espalda.

—No podemos…eso es…—el rostro del beta se había teñido de rojo por lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Oh no—Eren soltó una risa divertida y negó. —No, solo dormir, no tendremos nada más…quiero dormir contigo entre mis brazos, asegurarme de que esto es real y no un simple sueño…siento que si mañana despierto solo creeré que todo esto me lo inventé para sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo.

Levi apretó la ropa entre sus manos y bajó la mirada avergonzado, era gracioso que ambos se sentían igual.

—Está bien—aceptó tranquilo pues sabía que sus compañeros llegarían hasta en la tarde, no había forma de que se enteraran de eso. —Solo por hoy.

—Me encantaría que te quedaras aquí también…ya que somos pareja…

—No…no puedo arriesgarme.

Jaeger hizo una mueca derrotado.

—Bien, tenía que intentarlo…—le dejó en la cama, besó su frente y suspiró, estirándose para buscar su pijama. —Puedes usar algo mío para dormir si quieres.

El pelinegro se sonrojó y vaciló un poco pensativo, finalmente se puso de pie y abrió el cajón de las pijamas de Eren para sacar una playera y escabullirse al baño para cambiarse. El castaño soltó una risita enternecido por el acto y aprovecho para cambiarse con rapidez, retiró las sabanas de la cama para recostarse comenzando a sentir el cansancio invadiendo su cuerpo, no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

Ackerman salió del baño algo apenado con su ropa perfectamente doblada, la dejo en una silla y camino despacio a la cama huyendo la mirada de la de su alfa que la observaba con atención, embelesado. Se recostó al lado del mayor y se cubrió con las cobijas al instante cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

—Mi ropa te queda perfecta—dijo contento y estiró los brazos esperando a que se acercara.

Levi soltó un bostezo involuntario y se acercó al otro para acomodar la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

—No te acostumbres.

—Muy tarde—Eren rió y arropó bien a su pareja. —No puedes pedirme eso siendo tan lindo…cada vez que podamos tú y yo vamos a estar así.

—Será difícil…

—No me importa, soy capaz de llevarte a vivir a la cabaña con tal de que me dejes abrazarte todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro soltó una risita cansada, se estaba arrullando de lo cómodo, seguro y tibio que estaba, no podía decirle a Eren que sus brazos era el mejor lugar del mundo.

—No estaría mal—murmuró adormilado con palabras atropelladas.

—Descansa—le deseó al notar que no podía mantenerse más tiempo despierto y besó su frente con toda la ternura y amor que tenía provocando que el beta finalmente cayera rendido.

Eren le observó un buen rato más incapaz de dormir por la emoción que sentía, las facciones relajadas de Levi, sus labios entreabiertos ligeramente y la respiración tranquila marcada en el movimiento de sus hombros.

Siempre le habían dicho que el estar con la persona destinada era muy reconfortante, muy especial, y tenían toda la razón pues jamás se había sentido tan cómodo en ese momento. La calidez de Levi lo hacía sentir completo a pesar de no haber hecho el lazo aún…tal vez el haber esperado tanto por su persona destinada lo había puesto así.

Acarició su rostro con libertad grabándose en la memoria de la piel su suave piel, pasó los dedos por sus párpados con delicadeza y delineó su nariz y sus pómulos, recorriendo por último sus labios delicados y rosados, pequeños. Deseaba poder besarlo pero había prometido no hacer nada con respecto al lazo.

Se acomodó en la cama refugiando el cuerpo del beta en su pecho y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido tranquilo como nunca antes en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos Levi se sintió extrañamente cómodo y la luz entraba por completo en la habitación a diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrado en el pequeño cuarto que vivía. Se reacomodó en la cama y al ver a Eren se sonrojó inevitablemente, el alfa parecía tan a gusto que le avergonzaba.

Extendió una mano para acomodar sus cabellos dejando su rostro libre y besó su mejilla, a pesar de todo y de lo mal que lo había hecho sentir él había estado ahí, tal vez de forma inconsciente, pero cuando más necesitaba un abrazo se lo dio y le reconfortó como seguramente nadie más podría, le debía mucho por un gesto que podía ser simple para lo demás pero era realmente importante en su perspectiva.

Se giró levemente para pegar su espalda al pecho del mayor y ver por la ventana, Eren tenía una vista privilegiada del amanecer. Las manos firmes del castaño que lo rodeaban se movieron despacio y terminaron descansando en su vientre haciéndolo sonrojar aún más, era extraño pero se sentía bien, se sentía como una conexión íntima y única para los dos.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las del otro y soltó un suspiro, ¿de eso se había perdido todo ese tiempo? Incluso la idea de aceptar el lazo cruzó por su mente, pero no, no podía aunque su corazón le suplicara que sí.

Por un segundo deseo con todo su ser haber nacido omega, su vida hubiera sido más sencilla y en el momento de encontrarse con Eren habrían podido hacer el lazo sin problemas…habría podido darle hijos al castaño. Ah…ese último pensamiento le había dolido demasiado, ser beta pareja de un alfa significaba que no tendrían descendencia…

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello pues tener hijos implicaba también que el lazo fuera concretado antes, implicaba arriesgarse a arrastrar a Eren a un final terrible –posiblemente- y no quería eso. Quería que viviera para encontrar a un omega sin pareja que lo quisiera sin restricciones y que le pudiera dar una familia que a su lado no podría ni soñar tener, quería que envejeciera y disfrutara a sus sobrinos y hermanos, que cuidara de su madre y que siguiera viajando por lo mucho que le gustaba.

Levi deseaba que Eren viviera tantas cosas que estar atado a él jamás le permitirían, deseaba tanto bien para esa persona que ahora le estrechaba entre sus brazos con delicadeza y protección, deseaba de todo corazón que su muerte no le doliera mucho y que encontrara pronto la felicidad que merecía…por su parte haría lo que pudiera para hacerlo feliz el poco tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

Suspiró y sintió al mayor removerse despacio quejándose para soltar un bostezo cansado, se acomodó en su cuello y dio un beso tierno en su hombro descubierto. El pelinegro sonrió apenado y enternecido, si tan solo hubiera sido omega…

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

—No…solo unos minutos.

—No había dormido tan bien en mi vida, eres muy cálido.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti.

Eren soltó una risita y recargó la barbilla en la cabeza del menor.

—Tu cuerpo está amoldado perfectamente al mío.

—No lo había notado—dijo el beta haciendo la cabeza levemente hacia atrás para verle. —Estaba pensando…cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Solo…cosas—cerró los ojos y se removió para girar despacio.

Jaeger vio a los ojos al beta entre sus brazos y le sonrió inclinándose un poco para besar su frente.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí…tu cama es muy cómoda.

—Podrías quedarte conmigo de ahora en adelante.

—Sabes que no puedo—dijo acariciando su mejilla. —Aunque sería bonito.

Ese simple comentario le hizo sentir tan bien e importante que su corazón brincó de felicidad golpeando con fuerza su pecho.

—Entonces… ¿Al menos podríamos salir una vez al mes?

— ¿Salir? En cuanto me vean de la mano contigo me van a llevar a juicio.

—Oh no…ir a donde estemos solos, podemos ir a la cabaña o tal vez te gustaría ir a otro lado…

— ¿La cabaña? Pero es de tu familia…

—Y de tu familia también, eres un Ackerman.

Levi delineó su pómulo con ternura, Eren parecía tan emocionado…como un niño.

—Supongo que está bien… ¿Le contaremos a la señora Jaeger?

—…no aceptarás si te pido mantenerlo en secreto, ¿verdad?

—No, su madre necesita saberlo, no debe guardarle secretos.

—La quieres mucho.

El pelinegro asintió despacio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ella salvó mi vida y le dio un buen trato a mi madre en sus últimos momentos…además de que la amó como nadie…

— ¿Su pareja…?

—Él solo la usaba como si fuera su prostituta personal…su pago era un poco de dinero y algo de comida…

— ¿Y contigo?

—No me quería, siempre que me veía decía que yo era un error y que si nací fue porque mi madre se escondió para tenerme, en realidad él quería que me abortara—contó tranquilo acariciando sus pómulos aún. —Mamá quedo embarazada un par de veces pero él la obligó a abortar…las infecciones que le provocaron la dejaron débil y por eso murió después.

—Lo siento.

—No importa…ahora no duele, ella me amó y es todo lo que necesite.

—Tus ojos brillan cuando la mencionas—dijo Eren sonriendo.

El beta desvió la mirada y se escondió en su pecho, se sentía demasiado expuesto.

—Pero…hablando de eso, mi madre me contó de cuando la encontró y que pactaron tener un hijo juntas.

—Sí, me alegro que al menos pudieran cumplir ese sueño…es una lástima que mamá no haya podido conocer a Mikasa, ellas se parecen mucho, son igual de hermosas.

— ¿Mikasa lo sabe?

—Sí, la señora Carla le contó poco antes de la cena de compromiso…ella parecía contenta pues me dijo que siempre se sintió cómoda y segura conmigo, me alivió mucho saber que no me desprecia.

— ¿Por qué habría de despreciarte? Eres su hermano.

—Porque soy beta…y por más que quiera no puedo ejercer mi papel como tal…eso les corresponde a ti y al joven Erwin.

—Mikasa me dijo que te pidió que fueras a la ceremonia.

—No me hubieran dejado pasar…fue mejor que la entregaras tú y la acompañaras, lo único que pude hacer por ella fue darle el collar de mamá.

—Y ahora no lo suelta—comentó divertido el castaño haciendo que su pareja sonriera.

—Me alegra.

Ambos suspiraron y Eren soltó una risita por la extraña sincronía, oh la emoción lo embargaba como nunca.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó Levi reacomodándose en su posición, dormiría de nuevo si no se levantaba.

—No—le pegó un poco más a su cuerpo como si al momento en que se levantaran la magia y el momento terminara para siempre. —Quedémonos más rato así por favor.

—Está bien…dormiré un poco más, ¿no te molesta?

—No, adelante.

—Gracias—besó su mejilla y lo abrazó para recostarse en su pecho nuevamente, cayendo dormido de a poco.

Jaeger sonrió y besó su frente contento.

 **-0-**

Levi terminó el desayuno un poco incómodo y volteó a la mesa de la cocina donde Eren lo veía con una expresión que parecía hipnotizado y una sonrisa boba tatuada en su cara. El pelinegro se sintió algo avergonzado y carraspeó acercándose para dejarle el plato frente a él.

—Espero que te guste.

—Cocinas rico, ¿por qué no habría de gustarme? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de café.

— ¿Eres alguna clase de máquina de halagos? No has parado desde que nos levantamos.

El castaño soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—He estado conteniéndolo dos años…bueno tal vez un poco más, ¿no crees que te mereces todo esto?

—Es demasiado cariño, no estoy acostumbrado.

—No te preocupes, me encargare de mimarte y consentirte tanto que te volverás malcriado.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien soltó una carcajada y cubrió su boca para no hacer mucho escándalo, por su parte Eren parecía embelesado con su risa.

—No te había escuchado reír antes…

Levi se dio cuenta y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Tu risa es hermosa.

—Por María, Eren para—suplicó cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? Eres algo completamente nuevo para mí…y a cada segundo que paso contigo te encuentro más y más hermoso.

—Creo que exageras.

—Posiblemente, no puedes frenar los pensamientos de un hombre enamorado.

Ackerman abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharle y tragó saliva con dificultad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jaeger deslizando una mano despacio para tomar la del menor.

—Se…siente extraño escucharte decir que estás enamorado…

—Lo estoy…creo que de tanto resistirme termine cayendo más rápido y eso que ni siquiera te conozco por completo.

—Pero apenas nos conocemos…no sabemos casi nada del otro…

—Lo sé…

— ¿Y cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

—Por lo que siento cuando te toco…y lo hermoso que encuentro todo de ti…eres como un ángel.

—Creo que ahora alucinas, ¿un ángel? No, no lo soy.

—No te ves con mis ojos…de hecho no creo poder ver a nadie más…solamente te quiero a ti a mi lado para siempre.

—Es por el tatuaje.

—En gran parte, sí, pero de verdad te ganas mi corazón—tomó otro poco de té y suspiró enlazando los dedos con los del otro. —Justo ahora, es como si solo estuviéramos solo los dos en el mundo.

— ¿Qué se siente…estar enamorado?

—Tu pecho esta cálido, tu corazón agitado, el tacto te produce escalofríos y sientes cosquillas en tu estómago…

— ¿El querer estar abrazado a ti…y no despegarme nunca es parte de eso?

—Sí, yo también deseo tenerte entre mis brazos todo el día.

Levi sonrió observando sus manos juntas, mientras acariciaba su dorso con el pulgar.

—Entonces creo que entiendo…aunque no eres perfecto, eres un desordenado con tu ropa y cada que vienes parece que un huracán estuvo en tu cuarto.

—Me da flojera ordenar.

—No es tan difícil—tomo el tenedor con un poco de comida. — ¿Podrías intentarlo por mí? —preguntó acercando el cubierto al mayor, esperando que así dejara de decir tantas cosas vergonzosas.

Eren sonrió y abrió la boca para recibir el bocado, saboreando la comida, por María, Rose y Sina…Levi era tan lindo.

—Lo intentaré porque me lo pides así, no puedo negarme con esa cara tan tierna.

—Eres tan cursi—rodó los ojos y le dio otro bocado.

—Tú lo provocas, no puedo evitarlo.

—Bueno, logré que intentes ser más ordenado, así que no me quejaré más por eso.

—Gracias, al menos seré todo lo cursi que quiera.

El pelinegro ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió dándole otro bocado.

—Calla y come, eras tú quien lloraba diciendo que tenía mucha hambre.

—Sí, mi amor—se burló el castaño dejando que le diera otro bocado.

* * *

 **Ya se uwu algo corto pero era el fluff justo para ustedes :3 iba a poner algo más pero me parecio demasiado fluff xD prometo poner esa escena en otro cap :3 les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora…déjenme decirles que…los cap se acaban~ en fin~ gracias gracias gracias~**

 **El domingo que viene capitulo como hasta ahora he hecho y he considerado la idea de subir mi libro (la idea original) en wattpad, si les parece díganme nwn aprecieré mucho su opinión~ les mando besos gays y tiernos**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave**


	12. Problema

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión nwn**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 12 "Problema"**

Eren y Levi intercambiaron las almohadas en las que dormían para que por la noche se sintieran un poco más cerca del otro gracias al olor impregnado en ellas, la verdad es que el pelinegro lo había agradecido mucho pues cuando tenía pesadillas solo necesitaba abrazar la almohada y podía dormir como bebé. El alfa por su parte le había pedido a su pareja que esperaran un poco para decirle a su madre pues aún estaba algo enfadado con ella.

Ackerman había aceptado solamente porque en gran medida era su culpa lo que había pasado pero le hizo prometer que de todos sería la primera en saberlo por lo que cuando la familia regresó a casa hicieron como si nada hubiese ocurrido apenas hablándose para no levantar sospechas de nadie, especialmente por Sasha pues por lo que ambos habían notado su familia no era muy tolerante de los beta.

Eren realmente estaba enfadado con lo que presenciaba a veces pero no podía decir nada porque Levi le había pedido que se mantuviera al margen para no causarle problemas, la castaña siempre menospreciaba al pelinegro y lo trataba peor que a un esclavo, incluso algunas ocasiones le daba tareas inútiles que terminaba menospreciando cuando las completaba.

Mikasa había comenzado a notarlo y siempre buscaba la manera de zafar a su hermano de las groserías que su pareja le hacía, no quería ser tan obvia porque sabía que podía causar un gran problema al decir la verdad pero conforme los días pasaban se cansaba de la actitud infantil y egoísta de Sasha.

El Ackerman mayor no quería que su hermana se peleara con su pareja por lo que pedía que fuera paciente y que esperara a que ella cambiara pero la menor no estaba de acuerdo con eso, si no le decía nada jamás arreglarían ese problema.

—Llévate eso, sabe horrible—Sasha alejó el plato para dárselo a Levi.

Eren contuvo la mueca y continuó comiendo, de no ser por la petición de su pareja y porque la castaña era pareja de su hermana…ya la habría corrido hace mucho.

—Como ordene—contestó el beta tomando el plato para llevárselo a la cocina en silencio.

—Creí que tú habías pedido la comida Sasha—dijo Mikasa comiendo sin levantar la mirada.

—En realidad esto no me gusta, solo lo pedí para molestar a Levi—dijo con una media sonrisa viendo la puerta de la cocina.

La pelinegra azotó su cuchara contra la mesa y se puso de pie de forma ruidosa, la amaba, mucho, pero era su hermano al que estaba humillando.

—Sasha, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

—Podemos hablar aquí.

—En privado—ordenó caminando fuera del comedor para ir a la habitación.

La alfa de inmediato se puso de pie y la siguió confundida, no entendía que había hecho para que su pareja se enfadara.

Caminaron en silencio hasta su habitación y Mikasa cerró la puerta con seguro para que no los interrumpieran.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de su pareja.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

—De tu actitud, eres grosera con Levi y nunca lo fuiste antes con nadie.

La castaña arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

—No veo la importancia.

—Yo sí y ese es el problema—la omega cruzó los brazos frunciendo más el ceño y apretando los puños.

—Es un beta, ¿a quién le importa?

—A mí.

— ¿Y por qué te importa tanto ese maldito beta? —preguntó Brauss con el ceño fruncido. —No es importante en nuestra vida, que me guste fastidiarlo es solo un pasatiempo… ¿Acaso te has encariñado con él? —preguntó tomándole de los brazos.

Mikasa se zafó del agarre enfurecida y se alejó de ella.

—He aceptado tu conducta tan infantil los últimos dos meses pero me estoy cansando de que te comportes como una niña berrinchuda con él, no te ha hecho nada malo.

—Su existencia es un insulto para todos nosotros, ¿no lo ves?, repudio a todos los beta por la sangre inútil que corre por sus venas.

—Ah, muy bien, entonces la mía también debe ser odiosa, ¿no?

—No seas tontita—se acercó intentando abrazarla. —Tú eres una omega…y eres mi pareja, ¿cómo podría repudiarte?

—Sucede que la misma sangre que corre por sus venas esta en las mías—dijo empujándola con fuerza.

Sasha la observó con el ceño levemente fruncido y apretando los puños.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo…yo no soy una Jaeger, yo soy Ackerman y al que has estado tratando como inútil es mi hermano mayor—estaba furiosa y su tono de voz la delataba, jamás había estado tan enfadada y por eso había evitado la plática, tenía que mantenerse tranquila o sus emociones le podrían hacer daño.

—No inventes tonterías para que yo trate bien a ese beta, si te cae bien solo dímelo y no seré tan mala.

—No invento tonterías—dijo a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la frustración. —No soy una Jaeger…y si Grisha me dio su apellido fue por la relación tan estrecha entre los Ackerman y los Jaeger, de lo contrario tu ni siquiera me habrías considerado un prospecto… ¿No es así?

—N-no digas eso…nos habríamos encontrado de todas formas.

—Sí, pero tú no me habrías querido tomar como pareja.

Brauss tensó la mandíbula y dio un paso hacia ella intentando procesar toda la información, la pelinegra se alejó y le lanzó la argolla matrimonial a la cabeza.

—Te lo advierto Sasha…si vas a seguir insultando a mi hermano de sangre entonces vete…no quiero a mi lado a una persona intolerante e infantil—sentenció saliendo de la habitación seguida de un portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa.

La castaña recogió el anillo del suelo y lo apretó en su mano, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar…Mikasa era una omega que acababa de darle un ultimátum…todo eso era tan extraño…

 **-0-**

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir se encontró con Eren en la cocina quien le contó lo furiosa que Mikasa había salido del comedor y que no había vuelto a ver a su hermana ni a su pareja, parecía tranquilo pues ambos creían que la pelinegra había hablado con la castaña…o al menos eso esperaban pues si ella no le ponía un alto Levi no sabría cómo frenar a su alfa que estaba a nada de ponerla en su lugar.

Después de despedirse –una muy larga despedida- se fue a su habitación con pasos pesados haciéndole prometer al otro que le dirían a Carla sobre lo suyo al día siguiente. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz encontrando un bulto bajo sus cobijas, parpadeó y cerró para acercarse a la cama quitando las sábanas.

Mikasa estaba echa ovillo abrazada a una almohada donde escondía su rostro, colocó una mano en la espalda de su hermana provocando que alzara la vista para verle y Levi hizo una mueca, los ojos hinchados de la menor le delató su estado de animo de inmediato.

—Cuéntame.

—Le dije a Sasha que si sigue así no la quiero—dijo entre hipidos mientras su hermano la sentaba en su regazo para consolarla. —Creí que…se le pasaría pero sigue molestándote y no me gusta…estás más cansado que antes.

—No es tu culpa.

—Te hace trabajar el doble.

—Soy un beta y a ella la educaron diferente.

— ¡Pero eso está mal! Además…dijo que tu sangre es repugnante así que le dije que somos hermanos…

—Mikasa eso se iba a quedar como secreto.

— ¡No si habla así de ti! —lo abrazó con fuerza y sollozó en su hombro. —Yo la quiero mucho…pero si sigue así entonces no me quedaré a su lado.

Levi suspiró y acarició los cabellos de su hermana, era como una niña…para él era la misma que había llorado en sus brazos por la muerte de Mike.

—Escúchame Mikasa…tú y ella han hecho un pacto donde prometieron amarse para siempre…son pareja y deben encontrar la solución a sus problemas…es bueno que le hayas dejado las cosas en claro pero yo no soy lo más importante en tu vida en este momento, lo más importante para ti ahora debe ser lo que vivas con ella pues ahora ustedes son una familia…

—Tú también eres mi familia—dijo enderezándose para verle.

Él le sonrió y la cubrió con una cobija pues tiritaba entre sus brazos.

—Pero yo no estaré a tu lado siempre a diferencia de ella.

La pelinegra hizo un puchero que su hermano calmo con un beso en la frente.

—Gracias por defenderme, eres una buena hermana—le calmó con la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro para que dejara de llorar. —Pero no tomes decisiones apresuradas por algo como esto, ¿está bien?

—Está bien—murmuró acomodando la cabeza en su hombro. — ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? No quiero dormir con ella hoy.

Levi suspiró, bien podía tener un problema si alguien se daba cuenta pero…se sentía tan enternecido por el rostro de su hermana y su estado de ánimo que no pudo negarse.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedarte aquí…si prometes hablar con Sasha mañana para arreglar todo.

—Lo prometo—dijo con una sonrisa besando la mejilla del mayor. —Además hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué tienes la almohada de mi hermano aquí? ¿Se la cambiaste sin que se diera cuenta?

El beta se tensó al escuchar su pregunta y se mordió el labio, no podría mentirle a su hermana aunque lo intentara.

—Es…complicado.

—No lo creo, debe ser bastante simple, cuando arreglaste su cama aprovechaste para cambiar las almohadas para no sentirte solito cuando duermes o para al menos sentirte un poco más cerca de él aunque no puedan estar juntos—contó sus deducciones la menor con una sonrisa acomodándose en una orilla de la cama.

—Bueno, algo así—dijo divertido. —En realidad…no te iba a decir aún pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo primero—explicó comenzando a quitarse su uniforme para ponerse la playera de Eren que había usado como pijama la noche en que pactaron mantenerse juntos en secreto.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja al reconocer la ropa y se sentó envolviéndose con la cobija sin poder disimular la sonrisa que quería instalarse en su rostro.

—El…día que Hanji murió llegó Eren y me brindó un hombro para llorar—dijo un poco incómodo, jamás había hablado de esa manera tan…cursi. —Cuando estuve mejor lo hablamos y…accedí a tener…algo como pareja con él sin llegar a realizar el lazo, solo estar juntos de vez en cuando…y como deje que me tocara ya no podemos estar mucho tiempo sin el otro así que decidimos intercambiar las almohadas y me dejo esto—dijo estirando la playera sentándose frente a su hermana. —Planeaba contárselo a la señora Carla primero pero…bueno no pasa nada con que tú lo sepas antes.

El rostro de la menor se ilumino con una sonrisa sincera y abrazó a su hermano aliviada de que se haya dado la oportunidad de sentir al menos un poco de lo que se experimentaba con la pareja destinada.

—Levi…como tu única hermana te lo pido, piensa muy bien lo del lazo…puede que no sea tan malo como crees—le pidió en voz baja sin soltarlo, dejando que él la acomodara en la cama y la arropara.

—Hay muchos riesgos.

—En la ceremonia nos explicaron que el lazo muchas veces ha sido milagroso… ¿Y si es lo que necesitas para no morir tan pronto?

Levi abrió los ojos al escucharla y la observó, parecía tan esperanzada con esa idea y la verdad es que pensar que tuviera razón le calentaba el pecho.

—Lo veo difícil Mikasa.

—Pero no imposible…dijeron que el lazo todo lo puede…quiero confiar en que si—murmuró cerrando los ojos cuando el mayor apagó la luz.

—Bueno…no puedo prometerte nada…lo sabes.

La menor soltó un suspiro derrotado, al menos lo había intentado.

—Pero lo pensaré e investigaré un poco sobre tu teoría, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias por tomarlo en cuenta.

—Lo que sea por ti.

La pelinegra sonrió contenta y se acurrucó en la cama pegándose al pecho de su hermano, agradecía demasiado saber su parentesco con el beta pues se sentía muy cómoda y tranquila con él, en un mayor grado que cuando estaba con Eren o Erwin, saber que llevaba la misma sangre que Levi sonaba especial de alguna manera pues debido al amor que Carla y Kuschel se habían tenido y el amor que seguramente Kuschel le habría dado le daba la entera seguridad de que había sido la hija más deseada en años.

—Levi, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

El mayor soltó una risita y la vio, la chica tenía una expresión infantil tatuada en el rostro que le demostraba lo genuino de su petición.

—…no me se muchos cuentos…

—Anda~ por favor…

—Bueno…recuerdo uno que le gustaba mucho a mamá y me lo contaba cada noche antes de dormir…la historia del guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad…—dijo viendo a la nada perdido en sus recuerdos, era como si escuchara la voz de su madre con claridad en su mente.

Mikasa observó fascinada a su hermano escuchando atenta cada palabra que decía, ahí se sentía como un hogar.

 **-0-**

Eren corrió la silla para que Levi se sentara provocando un sonrojo y una leve mueca en el otro, era tan vergonzoso pero no se podía quejar. Carla observó a ambos con una ceja arqueada esperando paciente a que uno de los dos hablara pues cuando su hijo le pidió hablar con ella a solas no creyó que el beta estuviera implicado en eso.

El castaño carraspeó y se mordió el labio pensando en las palabras correctas para contar lo que pasaba en ese momento.

—Mamá…Levi y yo lo hablamos—comenzó cruzándose de brazos viéndola a los ojos. —Él accedió a ser mi pareja y yo accedí a no hacer el lazo…estamos juntos ahora en secreto.

La mujer contuvo la respiración al escucharle, su hijo siempre había sido demasiado directo y no sabía suavizar las noticias, pero eso era algo que le alegraba en demasía.

—Eso me alegra muchísimo cariño—dijo con una sonrisa amplia tomando las manos de Levi que parecía apenado pero tranquilo. —Y me tranquiliza bastante, que se den una oportunidad es algo muy importante, un paso muy grande…no podía verlos sufrir más…

—Lo lamento señora Jaeger, no era mi intención hacerle sufrir ni a Eren.

La sonrisa de la mayor se ensanchó al escuchar la forma en que había llamado a su hijo, tan personal y con confianza que la hacía enternecerse.

—Lo sé, eres bueno Levi…y me da mucho gusto y tranquilidad que seas la pareja de mi hijo…

—Mamá…si no te molesta quisiera llevarme a Levi una vez al mes para que estemos juntos para que nadie se dé cuenta aquí.

—Me parece perfecto—se puso de pie y caminó a su tocador donde rebuscó en los cajones. —Les daré las llaves de la cabaña para que puedan usarla—dijo emocionada tomando las llaves para dárselas a su hijo. —Y diré a todos que Levi te acompañará a viajes de trabajo para que no hagan preguntas innecesarias.

—Parece muy emocionada con la idea—comentó el pelinegro divertido.

—Emocionada es poco, estoy tan aliviada y agradecida…los había visto antes mirarse de lejos con tanta pena…tanto dolor que creí que seguirían así siempre…pero ahora parecen tan felices ambos a pesar de no poder ser una pareja como los demás.

—Lo importante es que intentaremos que funcione a pesar de todo—dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tengan cuidado por favor.

Ambos asintieron y Levi dejo que el castaño tomara su mano para enlazar los dedos con cuidado, se sentía muy feliz así.

* * *

 **Hola! Capitulo nuevo yay! En domingo, yay! xD esta cortito pero bonito, no? No? Ah perdón xD espero que les haya gustado uwu y contesto mi review guest uwu**

 _ **Annimo:**_ **hola hola nwn pues enlazadas o casadas, ambas están correctas, el lazo es como el matrimonio, vas a odiar más a Sasha aquí xD en fin~, no es que me guste verlos sufrir, es que embotello sus lágrimas y las vendo por internet a los autores que se alimentan de lágrimas de dolor nwn me haré millonaria a este paso XDD, no no hay lazo, Levi cedió en algo pero no en todo que era lo más importante y no pequeña hermosa no habrá hard uwu lo lamento. Eren es un cazanova xD hay que admitirlo, si no estuviera tan obsesionado con los titanes rompería corazones en la legión, lo sé, aunque sea asexual, nada más para pasar el rato xD, no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes se que lo leíste ahora y te gusto nwn es lo más importante muchas gracias por leer y espero que este cap te haya gustado nwn nos leemos el otro domingo 3 bye!**

 **Bueno, me retiro a seguir echada en mis lindas y hermosas vacaciones (porque todavía tengo otra semana :'D) y nos leemos la otra semana, bye! *corazones y besos gays***

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave**

 **P.D. ah por cierto, no recuerdo si avisé aquí pero me parece que comenzaré a subir mi libro en wattpad en cuanto termine este fic nwn que ya no le queda mucho jeje gracias por todo hermosas 3**


	13. Calma

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 13 "Calma"**

Las peleas entre Mikasa y Sasha siguieron durante un par de meses más por la misma razón de siempre, la castaña se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer respecto al trato que le daba a Levi a pesar de que sabía que eso le ocasionaba todas esas peleas con su pareja. Pero esa era la última y no había marcha atrás, estaba cansada de que prefiriera al beta sobre ella así que lo mejor y más digno era volver a su casa –con la esperanza de que la pelinegra le buscara suplicando porque volviera-.

Se levantó temprano para no tener que darle explicaciones a la omega y comenzó a guardar sus cosas procurando mantenerse en silencio en todo momento, si Mikasa creía que le podría ganar estaba muy equivocada.

Al terminar salió con paso decidido intentando ignorar las ganas que tenía de volver al lado de la pelinegra y se detuvo en la escalera al escuchar voces en el piso de abajo, se suponía que no había nadie despierto a esa hora, ¿Acaso los sirvientes trabajaban desde la madrugada?

—Las cosas están en el auto—anunció la voz que identifico como la de Levi y se inclinó tras el barandal para que no lo viera.

— ¿Le avisaste a mi madre ayer? —preguntó Eren dejando extrañada a la menor.

—Sí, me pidió que tuviéramos cuidado y que volviéramos mañana como a esta hora.

— ¿Nos está dando la noche? Siempre está diciendo que volvamos al anochecer.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con que la última vez Sasha nos vio al volver.

La castaña frunció el ceño, Levi era un igualado al mencionarla así y hablarle con tanta confianza a Eren, además…era demasiado misterio para un simple viaje de negocios, ¿no?

—Nadie sospecha nada, mamá está paranoica.

—Pero tiene razón al pedirnos que tengamos cuidado, está preocupada por ti.

—Por ambos, más por ti que por mí para ser sinceros, tú eres quien corre más riesgo—aclaro Jaeger después de un largo suspiro.

—Creo que a estas alturas le he perdido un poco el miedo…pero tengamos cuidado, ¿sí? Habíamos quedado una vez al mes pero me llevas cada que quieres.

—Oh vamos Levi, no puedo evitarlo me encanta estar contigo y es muy difícil verte de lejos por una semana entera.

—Lo sé, yo también me siento así.

Brauss parpadeó confundida y se asomó para verlos lo mejor que pudo, estaban tan cerca y hablaban bajo pero debido al silencio profundo de la casa se podían escuchar a la perfección.

—Levi…si tú quisieras hacer el lazo…podríamos irnos de aquí a donde nadie nos encuentre para que no te hagan nada.

El pelinegro suspiró negando con la cabeza acariciando la mejilla del mayor.

—Y cuando muera… ¿Qué? —preguntó con un tono dolido y nostálgico. —No quiero que estés solo si es cierto lo que dice Mikasa…no podrás formar una familia…

—Tu eres mi familia—dijo Eren tomando su rostro entre sus manos para hacerle levantar la mirada. —Que solo seamos tú y yo no significa que no seamos familia.

—Eres tan tierno—Ackerman sonrió y besó su mejilla acariciando las manos que le sostenían. —Te lo suplico, se paciente…sólo unos años más y ya…serás libre.

Jaeger hizo una especie de puchero y bufó negando con la cabeza.

Levi se puso en puntas y abrazó con fuerza al castaño quedándose en silencio pegado a su pecho, el mayor correspondió al tacto de inmediato y pegó el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo en un gesto casi desesperado y angustioso, la idea de perderlo le aterraba y cuando pasara en verdad…sería mil veces peor.

Se quedaron así minutos que a Sasha le pareció una eternidad, era obvio que por la forma en que hablaban ellos eran pareja y en lugar de anunciarlo como era lo correcto habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto y salir juntos, al menos no habían hecho el lazo porque de lo contrario habría sido un gran insulto para su raza. En la forma más silenciosa que pudo la mujer regresó a la habitación para no ser encontrada ahí en caso de que alguno notara su presencia, estaba confundida y algo molesta.

Se separaron despacio mostrando su claro rechazo a hacerlo, Eren vio la hora y se estiro con pereza para darle un beso en la frente al beta tomando su mano.

—Siempre me deprimes cuando me lo dices así… ¿Podemos dejar este tema de lado e irnos ya?

—Por supuesto—el beta se pasó la mano libre por el rostro para limpiar sus ojos y suspiró.

—Yo manejo, tú duerme en el camino.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? —preguntó soltando una risita para intentar aligerar el ambiente pesado que habían creado.

—Oh no, las ojeras te sientan bien…te ves más lindo.

—Debo verme horrible…no he dormido bien en semanas.

—Desde que el bebé de Erwin nació…para ser más precisos.

—Bueno…tu hermano está delicado y no puede cuidar de Mikel, debo ayudar.

—Eso y que tu debilidad son los bebés.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño con las mejillas sonrojadas y pellizco el pómulo del mayor.

—Has estado espiándome, ¿verdad?

—Y puede que te haya tomado un par de fotos…es que te veías tan lindo—dijo Eren con una sonrisa boba.

Levi bufó y bajo la mirada cruzándose de brazos para darle la espalda al otro, le había pedido que no lo viera…no quería que lo viera ni que lo escuchara cuando cuidaba al bebé…porque a veces deseaba en voz alta tener uno propio a pesar de que eso jamás ocurriría y se negaba a que su pareja lo supiera.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me gusta que me espíes.

—Lo siento, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo—se disculpó el alfa abrazándolo por la espalda. —No te enfades por favor.

—No estoy enfadado, solo un poco sentido…te pedí que no lo hicieras.

—No pude evitarlo—suspiró y descansó la barbilla en su cabeza. —Quería tanto saber cómo sería verte con un bebé en brazos y…eso es lo más cercano que estaremos a tener uno…

Levi volteó para poner las manos en sus labios evitando que terminara la oración, dolía para ambos por supuesto y decir cosas así solo los lastimaba más, tenían que aceptar su realidad y dejar de desear cosas que no les iban a llegar.

—Vámonos ya…despertaran pronto.

Eren bajó la mirada agradecido de haber sido interrumpido, pensar en la idea le haría llorar.

—Tienes razón.

Salieron de la casa cerrando la puerta principal sin hacer ruido y se subieron al auto de Eren para emprender el pequeño viaje a la cabaña Jaeger-Ackerman, ese lugar se había convertido en su refugio, en su mundo aparte para ellos dos, en el único lugar donde podían estar abrazados todo el día y nadie les diría nada.

 **-0-**

Se removió un poco y pasó la página del libro que leía, Eren se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños –aunque hubieran pasado un par de meses ya- y era muy interesante pero solo podía leerlo cuando estaban juntos pues siempre tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. El castaño soltó un quejido bajo y movió los brazos en su cintura.

—Shhh—llevó una mano a la cabeza castaña y le dio caricias suaves. —Duerme—cerró el libro y volteó a verle.

—No…llevo toda la mañana durmiendo, vine a estar contigo no a dormir—murmuró con la lengua entorpecida causándole ternura al pelinegro.

—Estás cansado—dejo el libro de lado y giró con cuidado para acariciar su rostro. —No me molesta que duermas.

—Si me sigues dando mimos así…

—Te cantaría la canción de cuna de Mikel si esto no funciona.

Eren soltó una risita cansada y suspiró abriendo los ojos.

—No, no quiero dormir más, quiero estar contigo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—recargó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos escuchando los latidos de su corazón. — ¿No has dormido bien estos días?

—No…te extraño en las noches y me la paso tentado en ir a escabullirme a tu cama.

—Mikasa ya hace eso a veces si durmiéramos los tres ahí sería muy incómodo.

El castaño rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy lindo que te busque así.

—Supongo…aunque ya le cause demasiados problemas.

—No es tu culpa la forma de ser de Sasha y que ella quiera defenderte—dijo Eren acariciando su espalda para calmarlo, sabía que estaba triste por eso.

—Es mi culpa que se pelee con su pareja…no quiero que Sasha vaya a dejarla por mi culpa, terminara sufriendo demasiado.

—No solo ella, Sasha también y en caso de que ocurriera terminaría por volver pues no podrían estar tanto tiempo separadas.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Solo míranos a nosotros, nos separamos una noche y ya me estoy muriendo—dijo sonriéndole a su pareja que rio por su comentario. —Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Sasha se acostumbrara o volverá al final.

—Deseo que tengas razón—suspiró y se enderezó levemente. —Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños—dijo acercándose a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Creí que no lo sabías—dijo agradecido atrayéndole para llenarlo de besos, evitando siempre sus labios.

Levi cerró los ojos e intentó pararlo pero le fue inútil soltando una risita por las cosquillas que le hacía con su nariz y su respiración.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? La señora Carla lo celebra todo el mes, es imposible que no sepa cuando cumples años y ahora que lo pienso ya sé porque nos dejó venirnos todo el día.

—Entonces, ¿eres mi regalo de parte de mamá? Este es el mejor regalo de todos.

El pelinegro le detuvo al fin y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con delicadeza.

—Puedo hacerte tu comida favorita si quieres o puedo hornearte un pastel, solo pide.

El castaño hizo una mueca, pensativo, era su primer cumpleaños que pasaban juntos y quedaban pocos cumpleaños que podrían pasar juntos…ese pensamiento lo deprimió sin quererlo, soltó un suspiro y vio a su pareja a los ojos.

—Tienes veintiséis, ¿verdad?

Levi asintió entendiendo por donde iba la pregunta.

—Me quedan cuatro años—murmuró en voz muy baja como si la realidad le hubiera golpeado en ese momento, solo cuatro años…

—Vaya, solo te llevo dos años no me había dado cuenta—comentó Eren de la forma más tranquila que pudo. —Y cada vez me queda menos para hacerme cargo de la empresa…no quiero.

—Es tu responsabilidad como el alfa de la familia—le consoló el pelinegro tan agradecido porque no siguiera con el tema. —Tu madre y tus hermanos cuentan contigo.

—Si lo pones así me da más miedo.

—No tengas miedo—le sonrió acunando su rostro con ternura. —Eres un líder nato, podrás con eso.

—Tienes demasiada fe en mí, ¿no lo crees?

El beta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

— ¿Ya pensaste que es lo que quieres?

Eren suspiró y beso su cabeza.

—Solo tengo un deseo Levi—le dijo en voz cansada y baja, esperando que le entendiera.

—Yo también—respondió con tristeza cerrando los ojos.

El silencio invadió la cabaña dejando a las dos únicas personas en ella sumidos en sus pensamientos, el día que deseaban retrasar se acercaba a pasos agigantados y ellos apenas habían decidido iniciar algo. Eren sentía que en cualquier momento le arrebatarían a Levi y que se sumiría en una tristeza incontenible llevándolo a la locura…

No eran pensamientos agradables, él lo sabía, pero si por una noche que no viera al pelinegro se sentía desesperado y triste… ¿qué pasaría cuando no lo viera más? Y deseaba de todo corazón poder cumplir con los deseos de su pareja, esperar un tiempo prudente después de su muerte y tal vez buscar a alguien pero no podría, ni siquiera en su imaginación.

Levi delineó sus labios para llamar su atención pues parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y le sonrió cuando estuvo seguro que había vuelto.

—Te haré tu comida favorita y un _cupcake_ de cumpleaños, ¿te parece?

Jaeger le sonrió al tierno beta y asintió.

—Me parece muy buena idea, ¿y después podemos venir aquí de nuevo a que me leas un poco?

—Solo le leo a Mikel para que se duerma—dijo sonrojado haciendo un puchero.

Eren se sintió enternecido y soltó una risita.

—Me voy a poner celoso de mi sobrino.

— ¿Escuchaste lo ridículo que sonó eso? —preguntó Ackerman con un tono de voz divertido poniéndose de pie. — ¿Ahora también debo tratarte como bebé? ¿Eso quieres?

—No, solo quiero que me des besos como a Mikel y me consientas como a él.

— ¡Pero si ya lo hago! —se quejó pellizcando sus mejillas. —La diferencia está en lo mimado que eres y lo indefenso que es tu sobrino.

—Tal vez tienes razón~ pero así te gusto entonces no puedes quejarte—dijo divertido.

Levi frunció el ceño y se sonrojó aún más caminando a la cocina de la cabaña, eso había sido un sí definitivo para Eren.

 **-0-**

Arrulló al bebé por toda la habitación, recién había terminado de comer y ahora necesitaba dormir pero el pequeño parecía tener energía aún, le cantó, lo meció en sus brazos, se meció con él en la silla mecedora y nada, seguía despierto. Pero contrario a lo que pasaba con los demás aún no se desesperaba, cuando se trataba de Mikel sacaba toda la paciencia que no tenía de algún lugar y se esforzaba por lograr su cometido.

—Ya sé, tal vez a ti te gustaría más que lo hicieran tus padres pero en este momento están un poco ocupados, Erwin está delicado de salud y Armin debe cuidarlo y tomar su lugar en la empresa—explicó como si el niño le entendiera. —Pero ya verás que cuando tu papi mejore podrá cuidarte y lo hará mejor que yo.

El pequeño le sonrió y luchó contra la cobija que lo aprisionaba para sacar las manos, al bebé le gustaba tocar su rostro.

—A tu tía Mikasa también le gusta cuidar de ti pero está triste desde que tu tía Sasha se fue—dijo en voz baja permitiéndole al bebé que le tocara. —Y ahora que sabe que va a tener un hijo está peor.

El niño le tomó con toda la fuerza que tenía y le atrajo para acercarlo a su rostro, Levi sonrió a medias entendiendo lo que quería. Dio besos suaves en su frente y sus mejillas provocando más risas de Mikel y pequeños aplausos, era un niño muy inteligente.

—Por favor, se un buen niño con tu futuro primo…sin importar lo que sea—le suplicó en voz baja preocupado porque su sobrino fuera a nacer beta, jamás lo había pensado pero ahora creía que sería una desgracia pues Mikasa no podría disfrutar de su hijo como lo hacían con Mikel, que había nacido alfa.

Los toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos y alzo la cabeza para disgusto del niño volteando a ver la puerta, Eren asomó la cabeza y les sonrió entrando despacio.

—Mamá me mandó a verte—dijo acercándose estirando los brazos hacia Mikel que de inmediato se removió para poder llegar a su tío. —Me dijo que tal vez tenías problemas para dormirlo.

—Sí, parece que hoy no quiere dormir—dijo tendiéndole al bebé que se deshacía de emoción por ir con el castaño. —Pero tú tienes el toque mágico—se burló.

—No sé cómo interpretar eso…—se quedó pensativo unos minutos e hizo un puchero. —No soy aburrido, Mikel me ama.

—Claro, si quieres pensar eso.

Eren soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza divertido.

—En realidad Erwin ya despertó…voy a llevar al pequeño a que lo conozca.

— ¿Despertó? —preguntó aliviado y con una sonrisa. —Gracias al cielo, cuatro meses en coma fue demasiado.

—Les dijeron que esto podría pasar si tenían un hijo ahora, Erwin ya es grande y por eso se puso así…pero al menos valió la pena—comentó el castaño jugando con la mano de su sobrino.

—Lástima que Mikel no tendrá hermanos.

—Pero tendrá un primo o prima y creo que será suficiente para ambos.

—Espero que si…anda, lleva a Mikel con sus padres—le apremió empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

—Acompáñame, por favor.

—Bien, vamos.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo y entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible a la habitación de Armin, habían tenido que ubicar a Mikel lejos de Erwin pues de lo contrario el bebé hubiera sentido la presencia de su progenitor y no habría poder humano que lo calmara hasta que se vieran.

Erwin estaba postrado en la cama conectado a un suero y a un respirador, debido al tiempo inconsciente se veía cansado y delgado, les sonrió al verles entrar y Eren de inmediato se acercó para darle a su hijo que le había reconocido al entrar.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo Levi—dijo en voz cansada y algo forzada.

—No fue nada—dijo inclinándose levemente.

—Armin me contó que decidieron estar juntos—dijo observando a su hijo que posó las manos en su rostro para reconocerlo.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y asintieron.

—En cierta medida, tengo mis limitaciones.

—Es un alivio, recuerdo que cuando nos fuimos por lo de Hanji los dos estaban muy tristes…

—Es un alivio más grande verlo despierto señor, cuando volvió en coma me asusté mucho…

—Perdón por el susto, soy algo terco y a pesar de que me dijeron que esto podía pasar no me quede con las ganas de tener un bebé…no me arrepiento.

—Los dos salieron vivos y es lo que importa—dijo Armin recostado al lado de su esposo, tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo pero estaba despierto.

—Podemos llevarnos a Mikel para que duerman un poco, lo necesitan—dijo Eren acercándose a la cama y su hermano negó.

—Llevo cuatro meses durmiendo Eren, estaré con el niño un rato más—dijo el rubio divertido.

—Bien pero no hagas esfuerzos, aún estas delicado.

—Me cuidaré.

—Entonces nos retiramos—dijo Levi tomando la mano de Eren para salir. —Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme—dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Al salir soltó su mano y anduvo tranquilo hasta las escaleras seguido por su pareja que lo observaba atentamente.

—Por un momento…lo sentí como mío—soltó sin querer en voz alta y se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta. — ¿Lo pensé o lo dije?

—Lo dijiste—murmuró el mayor observando a su pareja. —Lo lamento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó extrañado.

El castaño no respondió, tomo la mano del beta y lo llevó a su habitación para cerrar con seguro tras él.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —repitió la pregunta.

—Si hubiera sido omega…podríamos tener hijos.

Levi se sorprendió demasiado al escucharle, sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos escocer, soltó una risita y bajó la mirada.

—No te rías…lo digo en serio.

—No me burlo…estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo—confesó pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Si yo hubiera nacido omega…habría llegado a esta casa cuando mi madre murió y habríamos estado juntos desde entonces, hubiéramos podido hacer el lazo y podría darte una familia…no hubieras sufrido como hasta ahora por mi culpa.

Eren observó al pelinegro que parecía al borde del llanto, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza intentando evitar el llanto.

—No tenía idea que pensaras así…perdóname, creo que esto es mi culpa.

— ¿Qué?

—Es mi culpa…que sufras así y te martirices con estas ideas cuando antes de que yo lo supiera te veías tan feliz siendo tu…si yo no hubiera nacido estarías mejor y vivirías tranquilo.

Levi negó con la cabeza y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que le viera fijamente.

—No digas tonterías, estoy muy feliz de que hayas nacido…dicen que las parejas destinadas no siempre tienen un buen comienzo…y tal vez este no es nuestro momento…—tomó aire para no echarse a llorar y tragó saliva. —Puede que nos encontremos en nuestra siguiente vida y podamos estar juntos sin restricciones, solo debemos ser pacientes.

Jaeger le pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, al final siempre era Levi el que lo terminaba consolando.

—Y si deseo eso…es porque realmente te quiero y quisiera poder darte todo, serías un buen esposo y padre—intentó bromear para relajarse un poco.

—Me robaré a Mikel y me los llevaré a la cabaña.

Ackerman soltó una risa divertida que no pudo contener y besó la mejilla de su pareja.

—Debiste decirme antes de que se lo diéramos a tu hermano, ahora será imposible.

—Bien, esperemos a que nazca el de Mikasa y nos lo llevamos.

—Lo siento, no podría secuestrar así a mi sobrino.

—Bien, nos robaremos uno del hospital.

Levi volvió a reír y negó.

— ¿Ahora eres una mente maestra del crimen?

—Solo quiero un bebé para mi Levi.

Intercambiaron una mirada y las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo.

— ¿Tu Levi?

—Pues…si…eres mi Levi.

— ¿Entonces tú eres mi Eren?

—Por supuesto.

—Me matarás de tanta miel—se quejó intentando no darle tanta importancia al tema y besó sus mejillas. —Debo volver al trabajo, te veo después—se despidió con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

Al saberse solo se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró algo triste, al menos había podido animar un poco a Levi.

* * *

 **Hola! Como van? Espero que les haya gustado el cap nwn emmm como veo que toooodos tienen la duda xD lo explico de nuevo.**

 **Mikasa nació por inseminación artificial, obvio en condiciones como en las que estaba kuschel no iba a poder tener relaciones además dos omegas por más sexo que tengan no habrá bebé, por eso la inseminación artificial. Espero que haya resuelto la duda (no era tan difícil xD imaginación y ciencia gente!(?))**

 **Emmm pueeees gracias enooormes por leer y nos vemos la otra semana hermosuras nwn**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave**


	14. Tormenta

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 14 "Tormenta"**

Casi tres años habían pasado desde que se había ido de la casa de los Jaeger y no podía más, estaba débil, no podía comer bien ni conciliar el sueño como persona decente, lo peor fue cuando se enteró del nacimiento de su hija y Mikasa se negó rotundamente a que la conociera hasta que se disculpara. Ella no iba a disculparse porque no había hecho nada mal, la culpa no la tenía ella sino su pareja y el beta al que tanto defendía.

Odiaba a Levi, más de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar y si se levantaba todos los días era solo para ver cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba, su cabeza le decía que cuando muriera su pareja se arrepentiría y la buscaría, pero conforme los meses pasaban no parecía suficiente…quería verlo sufrir, a él, a la traidora de Mikasa y a su familia quienes parecían quererlo también.

La idea había comenzado a rondar en su cabeza desde unos meses atrás, sabía el secreto del pelinegro y contándolo podía apresurar un poco las cosas…de cualquier manera ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, podía esperar un poco más y sería suficiente.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas, a cada segundo la idea parecía más y más tentadora que antes, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número que se había memorizado? No, no, sería mejor si iba personalmente así podría disfrutarlo aún más…pero no quería que supieran quien los había delatado…lo más seguro era usar el teléfono.

Bufó y negó con la cabeza, de cualquier forma se enterarían y su pareja la odiaría más por haber delatado a su hermano ante la ley…pero es que…Levi se lo merecía.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el teléfono y se mordió el labio, ¿por qué lo pensaba tanto? Solo debía hacer lo correcto y listo, seguramente obligarían a Levi a renunciar al tatuaje y fin, nada de lo que esperaba…a menos que Eren y él ya hubieran hecho el lazo…no tenía idea pues nadie le podía decir.

Jugó con su celular entre sus manos un poco más y soltó un suspiro marcando el número por fin, ¿para qué esperar más?

 **-0-**

Todo ese tiempo separada de Sasha habían sido lo peor, amaba a su pequeña Anne más que a nada y la cuidaba como a un tesoro, pero no podía evitar deprimirse durante periodos largos donde Eren le obligaba a comer y Levi cuidaba a su hija. Eran días duros y la castaña parecía que no volvería jamás, incluso se había atrevido a pedirle que le dejara llevarse a su hija unos días.

E incluso no importaba que en el día estuviera bien, al final siempre terminaba llorando cuando se iba a dormir sola, Levi por su parte odiaba ver a su hermana en ese estado y estaba a nada de ir a buscar a Sasha para suplicarle que volviera con Mikasa dándole a cambio cualquier cosa que deseara más ahora que su cuenta regresiva comenzaba y temía dejarla sola…tenía tres meses, solo tres meses para intentar poner todo en orden.

La señora Carla le había dicho desde su cumpleaños pasado que podía irse a vivir a la cabaña para descansar pero se había negado rotundamente, se sentiría un inútil además de que no podría ver a Eren tan seguido ni a su hermana y su sobrina, por no mencionar que aún debía supervisar a Petra y Erd quienes serían los encargados de todo cuando él se fuera…

No lo había notado antes pero de un tiempo para acá de solo pensarlo le daba miedo, mucho miedo…no quería ser olvidado por la gente que tanto quería mucho menos por su pareja a pesar de que ese había sido su deseo inicial, pero estar con Eren…amarlo a su modo y sentirse amado, eran cosas que no podía comparar con ninguna otra vivencia.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle descansos al medio día y ya no le dejaban hacer esfuerzos grandes, era desesperante. A veces incluso los niños le llevaban a la habitación para que tomara una siesta con ellos y en realidad dormía en lugar de fingir hacerlo para complacer a los pequeños…más que desesperante era triste.

Ya no tenía energías y cuando salía con Eren se la pasaba la mayor parte del día dormido, el castaño siempre le decía que no se preocupara que lo entendía pero él no estaba conforme…no quería deteriorarse…no quería llegar al final ahora.

Los niños le llevaban a todos lados para jugar con él por lo que había dejado que sus compañeros comenzaban a hacerse cargo de las cosas, Eren ocupaba sus días y ratos libres para estar juntos y también aprovecho para hacerlo mudarse a su habitación, ahora dormían juntos aunque a la vista de los demás beta Levi solo se quedaba en el cuarto de los invitados para cuidar de que los niños no necesitaran nada por la noche.

Esa mañana Eren y él llegaron después de andar juntos todo el fin de semana, Erd le insistía que él podía acompañar al amo en sus viajes para que pudiera descansar pero Levi se negaba convenciéndolo con el simple argumento de que era de las pocas tareas que podía hacer, era agradable saber que le importaba a sus compañeros de trabajo. Se la pasó todo el tiempo recostado en la cama o en el sillón y su pareja había hecho todo por él, era agradable descansar y que le atendieran como solo el castaño sabía.

Petra les recibió entusiasmada de verles y se ofreció a llevar las cosas a su lugar mientras entraban y descansaban un poco, Levi se había vuelto muy querido entre los beta que trabajaban en esa casa por todo lo que les había enseñado y apoyado todos esos años. La muchacha entró corriendo a la casa con los bolsos de ropa anunciando que ya habían llegado, el pelinegro se recargó del auto y soltó un suspiro inclinándose un poco, el viaje le había cansado…eso le ponía aún más triste.

— ¿Te sientes mal? Puedo cargarte a la habitación si quieres.

—No, no, estoy bien…pasaré a ver a Mikel y a Anne antes de irme a mis labores.

—Disculpa, pero tú ya no tienes labores más que acompañarme en mis viajes, gritonear a los nuevos y cuidar a los niños—le corrigió cruzándose de brazos. —No quiero que andes haciendo cosas que te cansen más.

—Estoy cansado del viaje, usted exagera señor—dijo al ver a la chica volver para bajar el maletín de trabajo del castaño. —Estaré bien, solo necesito dormir un poco.

—Levi, ya es un hecho, tu solo puedes descansar y jugar con los niños en cierta medida—dijo firme haciendo que la beta le viera sorprendido, eso solo significaba que Levi comenzaba a estar muy mal. —No quiero verte haciendo otra cosa.

—Pero señor…

—Es una orden Levi.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca, Eren solo le ordenaba cosas cuando sabía que no cumpliría lo que le pedía, no podía negarse pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo su jefe.

—Petra, te encargarás de que Levi descanse.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó de inmediato.

—Como diga señor, ataré a Levi a la cama si es necesario.

—Me gusta tu actitud—le sonrió a la menor y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que entraran. —Si te veo haciendo cualquier cosa te ataré a la cama por sugerencia de Petra.

—De acuerdo—susurró algo triste con la mirada baja, su trabajo era su vida… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

La joven tomó el brazo de Ackerman y le llevó dentro asegurándose de que sus piernas no flaquearan en el camino a su habitación, el otro se dejó llevar por inercia sumido en sus pensamientos. Todas esas restricciones e imposiciones solo le auguraban el final de sus días, era cierto lo sabía, pero que le quitaran así su trabajo cuando aún podía hacer ciertas cosas le dolía.

Se sentó en la cama y Petra le cubrió con una manta para que no tuviera frío, se sentó en la orilla del mueble y suspiró jugando con la correa del maletín.

—No te enfades…el amo Eren está preocupado como toda su familia.

—No estoy enfadado—dijo en voz baja, removiéndose para acostarse…quería dormir de nuevo. —Dime una cosa…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó después de esperar un rato a que completara la oración.

— ¿Me…veo muy mal? ¿Estoy desgastado? ¿Demacrado? ¿Doy lástima?

—No—se apresuró a negar y se puso de pie para tomar el espejo. —Te ves bien pero tus ojeras crecen más con el pasar de los días, duermes como koala y aun así estás cansado todo el tiempo—acomodó el espejo y le mostró su rostro. —Guapo como siempre—bromeó intentando animarlo pero él parecía sumido en su reflejo.

Era otro…estaba alarmantemente delgado, sus ojeras eran profundas y su rostro usualmente pálido se veía traslucido, era un fantasma, la sombra de lo que había sido en su mejor momento. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y pasó los dedos por el espejo, ¿así lo veía Eren todos los días? ¿Y se atrevía a mentirle diciéndole que se veía hermoso? O tal vez no mentía, solo era ciego…tragó saliva con dificultad y se dio la espalda asustado por su apariencia. La muchacha se mordió el labio al notar ese gesto y dejó el espejo de lado para acariciar sus cabellos de forma maternal.

—No te ves mal…de verdad…puede que no me creas, pero eres tu…la muerte no se refleja en tu rostro como he visto en otras personas…te aferras a la vida.

Levi se cubrió con la cobija hasta la cabeza, se abrazó a sí mismo y suspiró, ahora que se había visto bien no iba a dejar que Eren ni nadie lo viera.

—Me queda menos de dos semanas…y ya estoy así—dijo intentando no hablar muy fuerte para que su voz no flaqueara. —Me veo horrible…debo asustar a los niños así.

—Ellos te quieren mucho y entienden lo que pasa…son muy inteligentes.

—Mis piernas duelen—continuó ignorando lo que su compañera había dicho. —No pueden mantenerme en pie mucho tiempo…la otra semana no podré levantarme de la cama y estaré más delgado…—se asomó para ver a la chica e intentó pasar el nudo en su garganta. —No dejes que la señora Carla me vea…

—No puedes negarte…vendrá a despedirse.

—No quiero…verme así le recordará cosas malas y no quiero.

—Levi…—susurró con tristeza la menor.

—No me lo digas, no quiero saber…solo…me quedaré aquí el tiempo que queda y ya, estate tranquila ya no haré nada.

Petra negó y se puso de pie.

—Duerme un poco, tus ideas están difusas y no logras pensar con claridad—dijo destapando su cabeza para besar su mejilla. —Verás que cuando despiertes pensarás diferente y serás el mismo cabeza dura de siempre—le sonrió y suspiró.

—No creo que eso ocurra.

—Vamos, vamos, solo necesitas unas horas de sueño, descansa, te lo mereces—le dijo arropándolo bien y poniéndose de pie. —Vendré más tarde con algo de comer, seguro con eso ya cambias de parecer, descansa—deseó saliendo de la habitación despacio.

Levi la escuchó, al cerrar la puerta ella se había quedado ahí parada un par de minutos sollozando lo más bajo que pudo creyendo que nadie la escucharía, había lastimado a Petra que quería tanto como a Mikasa, soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza y se removió dándole la espalda a la puerta de nuevo.

Se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados un buen rato, su hermana entró a verle y le dejó algo en el buró que no se molestó en voltear a ver, después entró Erwin que se marchó al instante al encontrarlo dormido, los niños entraron y al creer que dormía se acomodaron a su lado para dormir con él bajo la enorme cobija, Eren entró al poco rato para darle suaves caricias en el rostro que le ayudaron a calmarse un poco y finalmente Carla también fue a visitarle para leerle un poco en voz baja.

Al saberse solo después de un par de horas –sin contar la presencia de los niños que dormían profundamente- abrió los ojos para observar su habitación, nunca hasta ese día se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que esa familia le buscaba, no había notado antes que todos le tenían cierto aprecio y que de alguna forma siempre había podido ayudarlos a todos, no había notado que era importante para todos…

Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho al darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía en la familia Jaeger y que probablemente sufrían como él al saber que su tiempo estaba por terminarse, y si a todos ellos les dolía no quería ni imaginar lo que Eren debía sentir…por las tres diosas que no quería dejarle, quería quedarse con él toda la eternidad si era posible…cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no quería llorar…

Soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta y se volvió a acomodar en la cama para intentar dormir, el cansancio le invadió y su cuerpo cayó rendido en la inconsciencia.

 **-0-**

El alboroto en la casa le hizo abrir los ojos. Semiconsciente intentó concentrarse para saber que pasaba, tal vez si podía ir a corregir si es que los beta estaba armando algún problema.

Pero no, no era lo usual, escuchaba a la señora Jaeger y a Eren discutir firmemente con las voces desconocidas que exigían algo que aún no sabía que era. Suspiró, tal vez era algo de la empresa y no debía prestarle atención.

Cerró los ojos para dormir de nuevo arropando bien a los niños que aún descansaban a su lado. Escuchó su nombre.

De inmediato se enderezó olvidando el sueño y con el corazón acelerado, le buscaban a él…mil cosas pasaron por su mente por la razón que le buscaban pero no encontraba nada que pudiera perjudicarlo…había procurado hacer todo bien, ¿y entonces por qué estaban ahí exigiendo su presencia?

Se puso de pie despacio para no despertar a los pequeños, se puso los zapatos y lavo la cara para parecer decente, disimular que había dormido toda la mañana. Salió de la habitación y camino despacio a la escalera, él no era de los que se escondían, si tenía un problema debía enfrentarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

—No estamos para excusas señora Jaeger, queremos ver a Levi Ackerman en el acto.

—Y yo ya le dije que no puede verlo—dijo ella firme con los brazos cruzados. —Está descansando, entiendan por favor, está en sus últimos días…en cuanto despierte le llevaremos con ustedes.

—Es un beta señora, no tiene derecho a la consideración si ha cometido una falta grave y en este caso así es.

—No voy a dejar que se lo lleven, él es importante para todos los beta de la familia y ustedes le maltratarán si los acompaña—dijo Eren con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer con un beta no debe de ser de la incumbencia de ningún alfa, ahora, que Levi Ackerman se presente o le ejecutaremos sin necesidad de un juicio.

Levi se alarmó al escucharlos y bajó las escaleras apretando el barandal bajo su mano para acercarse a los hombres de traje que estaban detenidos en la puerta por Eren.

—Levi, vuelve a tu habitación—ordenó Carla. —Los señores ya se van.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio y sus piernas temblaron, por primera vez en su vida iba a desobedecer a esa mujer a quien le debía tanto.

—Lo lamento señora, no puedo obedecer—se irguió frente a los desconocidos, sobre todas las cosas…era un beta. — ¿Puedo saber para que me buscan? —preguntó haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

—Levi Ackerman…se te acusa de haber seducido a un alfa y obligarle a tener una relación contigo.

—Eso no…

El pelinegro asintió y dio un paso hacia ellos interrumpiendo al castaño que iba a defenderlo de inmediato.

—Comprendo, ¿debo…irme con ustedes? —preguntó escondiendo las manos en su espalda y bajando la mirada.

—Sí, estás bajo arresto, sube al auto—indicó uno saliendo de la casa primero.

Ackerman soltó un suspiro triste y dio otro paso decidido a salir del lugar, Eren le detuvo de la muñeca viéndole fijamente con un "no" rotundo en la mirada pero no iba a obedecer, era suficiente con que él tuviese que ser enjuiciado y no se iba a arriesgar a que también involucraran a la señora Carla y a su pareja.

—Con su permiso, señor—se zafó con sutileza y siguió al hombre fuera de la casa.

—Agradecemos su cooperación…nos encargaremos de ese beta problemático de ahora en adelante.

Cuando la puerta se azotó dejando a ambos ahí el mundo pareció haberse detenido para el alfa.

Se habían llevado a Levi…se lo habían llevado por su culpa…

Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió su corazón estrujarse en su pecho con fuerza, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y se sintió sin aire. Era horrible, su pecho se quemaba y su cuerpo no lo sostenía, sentía que se ahogaba con su propia respiración y la desesperación le invadía completamente. Estaba sordo y ciego. Sabía que su madre le hablaba alarmada y le intentaba hacer reaccionar pero no podía distinguirla, no podía escuchar ni una palabra…

Abrumado por sus emociones y sus pensamientos quiso echarse en el piso a llorar, Levi no estaba, jamás había sentido tanta angustia y pánico antes, ¿así era cuando te separaban de tu pareja? ¿Así se sentía Mikasa todo el tiempo? ¿Así se sentiría el resto de sus días sin Levi?

Era como si se hubiera desconectado completamente del mundo y su ser completo se hubiera ido con el pelinegro…sin esperanza, con un dolor terrible y con la tristeza inutilizándolo por completo con un único pensamiento, recuperar a Levi.

Cuando logro reaccionar, a medias, estaba en su habitación, envuelto en una cobija y abrazado a la almohada en donde su pareja dormía...enterró el rostro en ella y sollozó como un niño que extrañaba a su madre. Estaba solo en completa oscuridad, tenía miedo y se sentía vulnerable…todo eso…era demasiado extraño y nuevo.

—Eren—su madre entró a la habitación de forma brusca y a paso rápido.

El castaño se asustó por la repentina intromisión y dio un leve salto…era como un conejo asustado.

—Lo lamento…—se disculpó ella bajando la mirada. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo…no…—no supo describir lo que sentía, las inmensas ganas de llorar lo rebasaban por lo que intentaba disimularlo carraspeando. —Mal…

—Lo siento…—susurró la mayor abrazando a su hijo quien correspondió de inmediato. —No sé cómo fue que se enteraron…pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para traerlo a casa antes de…

— ¿Así…? ¿Así será siempre después de que muera? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Carla se mordió el labio y lo pegó en su pecho, era tan pequeño y frágil ahora…y no quería ni imaginar cómo estaba Levi ahora.

—Los primeros años…si…dolerá mucho…

—No quiero que se vaya mamá—dijo aferrándose a ella con fuerza y con la voz entrecortada. —No quiero…

La castaña no pudo contenerse al escuchar así a su hijo, comenzó a mecerse despacio para arrullarlo y le dio besos en su cabeza…no podía hacer nada contra el dolor que sentía, solo era cuestión de esperar…

 **-0-**

La gotera era realmente desesperante.

La celda era fría y obscura, más que la cárcel era un antiguo calabozo completamente descuidado. Se encogió en la dura cama del lugar y se abrazó a sí mismo. Estaba solo en ese lugar…escuchaba el eco de las gotas al caer y la respiración del único guardia presente.

Al llegar ahí le habían leído los cargos con los que lo acusaban y le explicaron que buscarían antecedentes y testigos antes del juicio que sería la otra semana…en su cumpleaños, y un juez decidiría que pena se le impondría o si se le dejaba libre –que no era nada probable-.

Suspiró, su pecho no dejaba de arder y su cabeza daba vueltas desde que había salido de la casa, ¿eso era lo que pasaba cuando se separaba de su pareja? Era interesante, muy doloroso, pero por todo el dolor que había tenido durante los últimos tres meses solo lo sumaba a su caminar lento, su respiración dificultosa, a sus anginas de pecho y a su cuerpo débil.

Sollozó en silencio un rato asegurándose que el guardia no lo escuchara, no había nada más que sus recuerdos de Eren…lo quería a él, a sus abrazos, sus mimos, sus besos dulces que repartía en su rostro y su calor.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para no delatarse, tal vez si se portaba bien le dejaban libre. Escuchó los pasos acercarse a su celda y esperó paciente a que se acercaran y se puso de pie.

—Tu comida, disfrútala porque es la única del día—dijo el guardia azotando la bandeja en el suelo y saliendo despreocupado del lugar.

Camino hasta la bandeja y se hincó en el suelo para ver la hogaza de pan y la taza de agua en ella, se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva para pasarse el nudo de la garganta. La realidad le había golpeado de forma brusca...

Era un beta…por más que haya querido olvidarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno…este es el penúltimo capitulo criaturas nwn ya se, hice un salto enorme pero reafirmo lo dicho antes, no relleno cx**

 **En fin~ quería hacerles una pequeña consulta xD la verdad es que no se que voy a escribir cuando acabe este fic y quería saber si tenían alguna idea que quieran leer cx me ayudan? Por favor? C: se los suplico!**

 **Y…me tengo que ir xD quiero dormir, es tarde, voy llegando a mi casa y ha sido un fin de semana horrible, internaron a mi hermana porque le bajo terriblemente el azúcar y la presión, no la dejaban dormir y ella no podía moverse ni hablar…les juro que fue muy muy feo y estuve muy asustada, pero gracias a los médicos, Buda y los medicamentos ya esta bien…no he dormido desde el viernes…estoy muy cansada…ah~ (tenía que sacarlo u.u lo siento)**

 **Gracias por leer gente hermosa nwn creo que me iré a llorar un rato y a dormir (necesito sacar toda la preocupación jeje) tengan linda semana :)**

 **Ja ne**

 **Rave~**


	15. Final

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Capítulo 15 "Final"**

Ese día Mikasa recibió una llamada de Sasha donde le suplicaba una cita para hablar, estaba dispuesta a negarse pues tenía demasiadas cosas en mente y no estaba dispuesta a escucharla parlotear sobre sus razones tontas y egoístas para estar juntas sin embargo cuando ella le contó que sabía lo de Levi quiso asegurarse que no tuviera nada que ver con eso…aunque no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Le citó en un café y esperó paciente a que llegara, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, por un lado le preocupaba Sasha y por otro le preocupaba Anne. Después de que se llevaran a Levi la pequeña comenzó a preguntar por su tío, evadió la respuesta real por unos días pero al final se rindió y tuvo que decirle la verdad, su tío se había ido y probablemente no volvería…la pequeña lloró por un día entero y le suplicó a su madre que lo trajera de vuelta, la niña adoraba a Levi.

Después de media hora esperando la castaña se presentó, se veía demacrada como ella y con unas ojeras enormes. Pidieron un café y esperaron a que les sirvieran para comenzar a hablar. Brauss carraspeó y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Me alegra que aceptaras venir…sé que has estado ocupada ayudando a Erwin y a Armin con la empresa mientras Eren y mamá buscan como ayudar al beta…—dijo la alfa extendiendo una mano para ponerla sobre la de su pareja. —Creí que vendrías con nuestra hija…

Mikasa retiró su mano de inmediato.

—En primer lugar, para ti es la señora Carla, no mamá—dijo seria y con la mandíbula tensa. —En segundo lugar, no es nuestra hija, es solo mía y en tercer lugar…si vine aquí es porque es extraño que me hayas citado por lo de Levi cuando se supone que nadie sabía.

La castaña se alejó al sentir el rechazo e hizo una mueca.

—Los rumores se esparcen con rapidez, creí que estarías preocupada por tu hermano.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, si no reunimos testigos clave para demostrar su inocencia lo van a ejecutar…y no nos quieren decir quien hizo la denuncia para ver si pueden retractarse o perdonarlo.

—Eso será difícil, no hay quien perdone a un beta.

—Nunca se pierde nada con intentar, de cualquier forma Levi no ha hecho nada malo para estar ahí.

— ¿Ah no?

—No, es obediente y siempre cumple todo al pie de la letra, sus años en la milicia son impecables—dijo en voz baja para tomar un poco de café.

—Suena demasiado bien…para ser verdad.

— ¿Qué? —Mikasa elevó la mirada y frunció el ceño levemente.

—Ningún beta es tan bueno, debe haber algo para que lo hayan detenido…

La pelinegra tomó más café para intentar distraerse, el cansancio, la falta de alimento y el estrés la tenían de malas la mayor parte del tiempo y con esa estúpida insinuación deseaba asesinar a la castaña frente a ella.

—Olvidas que hablas de mi hermano, ¿verdad? Aquel que cumplió cada uno de tus caprichos sin chistar y que hizo todas las estupideces que le ordenaste aun si tenía más cosas que hacer.

—Ah claro, olvidaba que era tu hermano.

—Sí, olvidas muchas cosas—dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Como cuando olvidaste tu promesa de quedarte conmigo a pesar de los problemas.

—Mikasa, preferiste a un beta por encima de mí, no iba a quedarme a que pisotearas mi dignidad.

— ¿Qué? Eres una egoísta—dijo con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. —Estas olvidando también que él es mi hermano y tu mi pareja, me obligaste a escoger cuando comenzaste a comportarte como una idiota.

—No me comporte como idiota.

—Oh, por supuesto que no—su tono sarcástico sonó similar al de su hermano cuando lo escuchó discutir con Eren por una tontería. —Solamente decidiste tratar a mi hermano con la punta del pie dándole preocupaciones sin sentido por caprichos estúpidos, ¿ni siquiera una manzana pudiste tomar del fruto de la mesa? ¿En serio? Eres una inútil, ahora entiendo porque Eren se negó a que te incorporaran a la empresa como a Armin, te han tratado como si fueras de cristal por la estúpida creencia de que por ser mi alfa destinada ibas a tener la vida resuelta, ¿no?

Sasha apretó los puños y se puso de pie realmente fastidiada.

—No me vengas con eso, la princesa eres tú, omega.

— ¿Yo? Déjame contarte que tengo una hija y que no me he sentado a llorar en mi cama día y noche mientras me dan todo en la mano como seguramente tú has estado haciendo, he tenido que cuidarme bastante para que ella esté bien, estuve a nada de morir en el parto pero aun así a los quince días me levanté para verla a ella que también estaba enferma y no sabes el apoyo inmenso que ha sido mi hermano en este tiempo—Mikasa también estaba de pie, jamás había estado tan enfadada…bueno, tal vez cuando le había contado a Sasha la verdad sobre Levi.

— ¿Mi hija estuvo enferma y no me lo dijiste?

—MI hija ya está bien y no veo porque habría de contarte nada más.

Brauss intentó calmarse, tenía que convencer a su pareja y así todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Por favor…no vengo a pelear contigo, solo quiero hablar.

—Creo que ya hablaste suficiente—dijo tomando su bolso dispuesta a salir del lugar.

—Espera, espera—le suplicó deteniendo sus acciones. —Solo un poco más, creí que me extrañabas.

—En su momento lo hice—dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Vamos Mikasa, por favor…estamos destinadas, nos necesitamos.

—Separarnos fue doloroso…muy doloroso…pero ya no te necesito Sasha—dijo firme sorprendiendo a la castaña e incluso a sí misma. —Así que si me citaste aquí para decirme algo, dilo ya que tengo que irme.

Alfa y omega intercambiaron una mirada, la mayor jamás había visto la mirada de su pareja tan determinada, sintió sus piernas flaquear y el rencor en su pecho crecer.

— ¿Quieres saber quien denunció a Levi? Bien, fui yo—dijo molesta apretando más los puños. —Y si quieres que viva sin problemas hasta su cumpleaños entonces regresa conmigo, nos iremos lejos a donde ningún otro beta pueda interferir con nosotras.

Jaeger tragó saliva sintiendo su garganta seca, apretó la mandíbula y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Fácil, les escuche hablando a él y a tu hermano sobre lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos…pues bien, que se mueran ambos y estarán felices, ¿o no? Porque supongo que ya hicieron el lazo.

—Eres una…estás loca si crees que voy a volver contigo después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

—Entonces dame a mi hija, me iré con ella y te devuelvo a tu hermano.

—No—gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. — ¡Si alguna vez considere dejarte verla acabas de perder toda oportunidad! Encontraré otra manera de ayudar a mi familia—se colgó el bolso y dejo dinero sobre la mesa. —Si vuelves a buscarme o te acercas a mi hija…juro que te mataré—dijo firme dando media vuelta y salir con pasos enfurecidos.

 **-0-**

El día del juicio llegó, Levi había contado los días gracias a las comidas que le llevaban, la de ese día sería la última por lo que decidió disfrutar su hogaza de pan y su agua helada. Le costaba ponerse en pie ahora por lo que prácticamente se arrastraba hasta la entrada para poder comer, su respiración era pausada y su garganta estaba seca aunque tomara agua.

El guardia que le había cuidado toda la semana a veces se compadecía de él y le ayudaba a recostarse o le acercaba la comida, era una buena persona solo que cumplía órdenes y él lo entendía perfectamente.

Los guardias llegaron por él, abrieron la celda y se acercaron a colocarle los grilletes en las manos.

—Vamos—ordenó el pelinegro haciendo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que se levantara.

—Perdón, señor—se acercó Farlan, el guardia de la prisión, haciendo una reverencia ante los alfa. —El beta no puede caminar más, si me lo permite lo llevaré a la corte para que no los retrase.

Ambos guardias se observaron considerando la idea y voltearon a ver al beta que esperaba órdenes.

—De acuerdo, llévalo—permitió el rubio saliendo de la celda junto con su compañero.

—Con permiso señor—dijo respetuoso Farlan cargándolo con cuidado en su espalda. —He visto que sufre mucho al levantarse y…dejarlo caminar así sería una tortura para usted.

—No necesitas hacer esto—dijo Levi acomodándose en su espalda.

—Somos de la misma raza y cuando llegue a mis últimos momentos desearía que alguien tenga consideración conmigo.

Ackerman esbozó una leve sonrisa comprendiendo y asintió.

—Tienes razón, gracias.

—No hay problema—dijo tranquilo el otro caminando tras los guardias.

Recorrieron un largo camino, sino fuera por Farlan él no habría podido caminar todo ese recorrido. Finalmente al llegar a la corte las puertas se abrieron y el beta le llevó hasta la silla en el medio de la sala, le encadenaron las manos con los grilletes que surgían del suelo para que no escapara y se alejaron para quedarse detrás a una distancia prudente.

Suspiró cansado sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo con ese simple gesto, tragó saliva con dificultad escuchando las voces de los presentes murmurar a sus espaldas, su mirada viajo por la sala y se encontró con la de Carla quien tenía sus ojos cargados de tristeza y angustia a pesar de su semblante serio, a su lado Eren y Mikasa con impotencia y pena tatuada en sus rostros. Se preguntó porque Erwin y Armin no habrían ido pero seguramente se habían quedado a cuidar a Mikel y a Anne pues ese no era lugar para niños, además no quería que le vieran así.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo conteniendo un gemido de dolor repasando toda su vida…era gracioso, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho.

—Silencio en la sala—ordenó un guardia erguido junto al estrado. —De pie para recibir al juez Dallis Zacklay.

Las personas presentes se pusieron de pie y él intentó mantenerse erguido sosteniéndose de sus cadenas, el hombre mayor entró, era el alfa con mayor poder dentro de la policía y la milicia por lo que todos le tenían mucho respeto.

Todos tomaron asiento cuando el juez se sentó, el pelinegro le observó con el corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, nervioso.

—Estamos presentes el día de hoy por el juicio del beta Levi Ackerman sirviente de la familia Jaeger—anunció revisando los papeles frente a él. —Se le acusa de seducir a un alfa y obligarlo a tener una relación amorosa con él—anunció cerrando el folder acercando la pluma y unas hojas blancas. —Muy bien, toma asiento—le permitió haciendo una seña con la mano.

Levi obedeció al instante sosteniéndose de las cadenas de nuevo para no caer.

—Señor Ackerman, a lo largo de esta semana se han presentado diversos testigos sobre su vida en la casa de la familia Jaeger y el ahora comandante Kenny me prestó su historial militar—dijo tomando otro folder que el guardia le pasaba. —Serviste durante diez años y estuviste en la guerrilla de Quinta y Trost, fuiste prisionero y escapaste al asesinar al líder del bando rebelde—resumió lo que leía en los documentos.

Se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada incómodo, hubiera preferido que su familia –era gracioso que hasta sus últimos momentos los consideraba su familia como tal- no supiera eso…había matado a gente y había tenido que hacer cosas que le podían parecer repulsivas al alfa pero no podía voltear a ver como reaccionaban al saberlo.

—El mejor de tu clase según tu comandante—explicó dejando de lado el folder. —Pudiste quedarte en la milicia, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Eras un buen elemento.

—La señora Jaeger requirió mi presencia en su casa para servirle—explicó con voz algo débil. —Entonces pedí permiso a mi líder de escuadrón y me retiré.

Zacklay observó al beta que respondía sincero y cansado. Recargó los codos de la madera y entrelazó los dedos analizando la situación cuidadosamente.

—Y hasta el día de hoy has servido a la familia Jaeger.

—Sí, señor.

—Nunca has representado un problema para nadie por lo que me sorprende que estés aquí—admitió viendo a los Jaeger presentes que parecían pendientes de las acciones del beta. — ¿Sabes quién presentó la denuncia?

Ackerman negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sasha Brauss, la…ex pareja de Mikasa Jaeger.

— ¿Ex? —preguntó sin querer sorprendido, si se habían separado pero creyó que podían volver.

—Sí, la señorita Mikasa solicitó el divorcio la semana pasada y esta mañana lo aprobaron…por abandono de hogar—explicó no viendo el problema en informarle lo que había ocurrido. —El día de ayer la señorita me buscó para explicarme lo que ocurrió con Sasha Brauss y los motivos por los cuales hizo esa acusación.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó para él mismo aunque por el silencio rotundo en la sala fue escuchado por todos.

—Según lo que me explicó ella es su hermana de sangre y la señora Jaeger al ser amiga de Kuschel Ackerman decidió adoptarla y ayudarte a ti.

Se mordió el labio al escucharlo por un momento había creído que Mikasa le había contado toda la verdad.

—Al parecer la señorita Mikasa te defendió de Sasha por los malos tratos que te daba explicándole que eres su hermano y por despecho estamos aquí.

Estaba realmente sorprendido por la tranquilidad y las buenas palabras que Zacklay ocupaba con él, ¿acaso era por el buen servicio que dio en la milicia? ¿O tal vez le estaban teniendo algo de consideración por ser un Ackerman?

—Sin embargo, cuando te hicieron la revisión la semana pasada encontraron el tatuaje en tu espalda que nunca denunciaste—dijo acomodándose los lentes. — ¿Puedo saber por qué no lo dijiste?

—Señor—contuvo un par de segundos la respiración. —Renunciar a un tatuaje es renunciar al alma y al ser mismo—susurró bajando la mirada. —Yo no quería eso…tenía miedo de perder la cabeza.

El alfa lo meditó cuidadosamente viendo al beta y después a Eren que parecía contenerse en su asiento.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo, nuestro tatuaje es nuestra cordura—bajó la mirada y anotó un par de cosas en las hojas que tenía frente a él. —Levi, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta, mi señor, hoy es mi cumpleaños—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Zacklay bajo la mirada de nuevo y continuó anotando.

—Bien, creo que es todo lo que necesitaba saber—dijo acomodando los papeles en sus manos.

—De pie para recibir el veredicto—anunció el guardia.

Levi se levantó como pudo escuchando a los demás ponerse de pie también.

—Levi Ackerman, considerando todos los testimonios, la fecha, tu edad y tus propias palabras he decidido que si mañana sigues con vida…eres libre de todos los cargos—dijo firme tomando el mazo para golpear la mesa con él.

Las voces inconformes y sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar, le exigían a Zacklay que lo condenara por haber ocultado su tatuaje aunque había un par que alegaba ser un desperdicio que lo ejecutaran a esas alturas pues moriría por la noche.

Farlan se acercó de nuevo a su lado, lo desencadenó y tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la celda donde pasaría sus últimas horas.

 **-0-**

Dormitaba cuando escuchó la celda abrirse y pasos apresurados llegar a su lado, no quiso abrir los ojos pues se sentía demasiado cansado.

—Levi, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó la voz que identifico como la de su hermana.

— ¿Mikasa? —preguntó arrastrando las letras por lo pesada que sentía la lengua.

—Sí…vengo a traerte un mensaje de Anne, Mikel, Erwin y Armin…además mamá quiere verte.

Luchó por abrir los ojos por más sueño que tuviera y las divisó como siluetas borrosas en la oscuridad.

—Pequeño…nos dieron permiso de pasar a verte—dijo Carla con la voz temblando, estaba hincada a su lado.

— ¿Vienen a despedirse? —preguntó con palabras atropelladas.

—S-sí, eso—sollozó la mayor limpiándose los ojos. —Lo lamento tanto Levi…hubiera deseado que estuvieras en casa en este momento, estarías cómodo y los niños podrían haber hablado contigo…

—No, está bien mamá—susurró sabiendo que esas palabras alegrarían a la mujer.

La castaña sollozó de nuevo y lo abrazó.

—Mi pequeño—dijo besando su cabeza sintiendo que le abrazaba también. —Te quiero mucho…

—Y yo a ti.

—Mamá…lo lastimas—le detuvo Mikasa ya que no parecía querer soltarlo.

—Lo lamento…perdona Levi…dejaré que tu hermana hable contigo y duerme bien, ¿sí? Vendré mañana temprano y podremos irnos a casa.

—Está bien mamá—aceptó con una leve sonrisa besando su mejilla.

La mayor le soltó con mucha dificultad y se alejó, Levi escuchó sus tacones abandonando la celda.

—Mamá está muy triste…todos te vamos a extrañar mucho—su hermana besó su mejilla y acarició sus cabellos, su mano se sentía bien.

—Es comprensible…lamento lo de Sasha.

—No importa, ahora que deshicimos el lazo me siento más tranquila…Anne y Mikel mandan decir que te quieren y te extrañan mucho.

—Ah…ojala hubiera podido despedirme.

—Creo que es mejor así, ellos solo tienen la idea de que tuviste que irte…entenderán cuando sean más grandes.

—Son unos niños increíbles, cuando sepan lo que pasó…diles que los quiero mucho.

—Lo haré…Erwin y Armin dijeron que gracias por tu ayuda en todo momento.

—Ayudarlos era divertido.

La pelinegra sonrió y besó su mejilla una vez más.

—Te quiero hermano, gracias por todo.

—Y yo a ti, cuídate mucho y no te preocupes, hay alguien bueno para ti.

—Lo sé, eso no me preocupa, pero por ahora dejaré eso por la paz, Anne es mi prioridad.

—Cuídense mucho—pidió en voz muy baja.

—Lo haremos—suspiró y le dio un abrazo a su hermano. —Descansa.

—Gracias—susurró sintiéndola alejarse. —Ve con cuidado a casa.

—Lo haré.

La escuchó alejarse y suspiró cerrando los ojos, Eren no estaba ahí y eso lo decepcionaba, en realidad había esperado que fuera él en lugar de Carla y su hermana pero no se quejaba pues realmente había tenido ganas de verlas a ellas también.

—Levi—la voz que había anhelado escuchar resonó en la celda.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo e intentó aclarar la vista para observarlo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en la oscuridad cargados de tristeza. Eren buscó su mano y él la tomó de inmediato aunque estuviera débil.

El alfa le ayudó a acomodarse de lado y se sentó en el suelo acariciando su rostro con ternura sin soltar su mano.

—Creí que no vendrías—susurró con la voz entrecortada, quería llorar.

— ¿Tan malo he sido contigo? —preguntó intentando bromear, aunque escuchaba su voz quebrada. —Mikasa consiguió que me dejaran quedarme aquí toda la noche.

— ¿Desperdiciaras toda la noche aquí?

—No la voy a desperdiciar—se acercó y habló cada vez más bajo, más íntimo, solo para ellos dos. —Estaré a tu lado hasta el final.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—Jamás lo has sido, estoy aquí porque quiero…porque me necesitas.

Levi sollozó y sintió los dedos suaves de Eren limpiando sus lágrimas.

—No llores, te dolerá la cabeza amor.

—E-es que…dolerá…

—Ha dolido toda la semana, podré con eso.

—Lo dices tan tranquilo…

—Estamos juntos ahora, no me importa nada más.

El pelinegro soltó una risita y sintió el beso dulce en su mejilla.

—Aun ahora eres tan meloso…

—Por supuesto, es mi trabajo llenarte de dulce amor.

Ackerman sonrió y buscó su tacto cálido, se sentía bien, era como un bálsamo a todo el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

—Eren.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó besando su frente.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que desees, haré todo lo que me pidas.

Levi sonrió y suspiró.

— ¿Ahora eres mi esclavo?

—Siempre lo fui, ¿acaso no lo notaste?

—Sí, lo noté cuando comenzaste a hacer cualquier cosa que pasara por mi mente.

—Me gusta verte sonreír cuando cumplo tus caprichos.

Ackerman volvió a reír y tosió un poco, tragó saliva para calmarse y restregó el rostro en su mano.

— ¿Qué querías pedirme?

—Bueno…tengo un…último deseo, es un poco egoísta y si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé—balbuceo nervioso y con la lengua torpe. —Aunque sería lindo que dijeras que si…

—Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré.

Suspiró, su rostro parecía transparente de lo mal que se sentía pero sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado al pensar en su deseo.

—Eren…puede que esto sea malo para ti pero… ¿podemos hacer el lazo?

El castaño dejo escapar todo el aire en sus pulmones y observó al pelinegro.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas…sé que es demasiado pedir pero…

—No, no—le interrumpió el castaño de inmediato. —Por supuesto que quiero, solo me sorprendiste, ¿de verdad eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero, aunque no podamos hacerlo en el templo de las diosas y no haya sacerdote que lo haga…oficial.

—Nuestros ancestros lo hacían en casa antes de que estipularan que debían hacerlo en los templos.

— ¿Entonces esta celda está bien para ti?

—Donde sea es bueno si estás conmigo.

Levi rió y extendió una mano a su rostro.

—Cursi.

El castaño le sonrió de vuelta sin darle importancia al comentario del otro y besó su nariz.

—Bueno…Levi Ackerman, ¿me amarás, respetarás y procurarás hasta el día de mi muerte?

—Sí, yo Levi Ackerman me comprometo a amarte, respetarte y procurarte hasta el día de tu muerte—respondió ampliando su sonrisa.

—Entonces yo, Eren Jaeger, me comprometo a amarte, respetarte y procurarte hasta el día de tu muerte—dijo en voz suave entrelazando los dedos con los de su pareja.

—Siendo tu pareja destinada te entrego mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón—susurró el pelinegro apretando el agarre en su mano, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Somos un ser completo ahora, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos a partir de ahora.

Intercambiaron una mirada complica y sonrieron, tenían una sensación cálida instalada en el pecho.

Eren se inclinó un poco y besó sus labios sellando el lazo, provocando que ambos suspiraran de alivio, Levi acarició su rostro correspondiendo un poco torpe y cansado pero feliz de hacerlo al fin, no poder besarlo como deseaba había sido una tortura terrible. El castaño acarició los cabellos de su pareja sin deseos de alejarse un poco, el beso era suave y lento dejándolos disfrutar al máximo de las sensaciones que les provocaba.

Finalmente tuvo que separarse, se observaron a los ojos y volvieron a sonreír, se sentía bien ser uno solo.

—Eren…estoy cansado—susurró acomodando la cabeza sobre el brazo del mayor.

—Entonces duerme, yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo—le dijo para darle un beso corto en los labios, con los ojos brillosos.

—Está bien…gracias por cumplir mi deseo—cerró los ojos y sonrió. —Te amo Eren.

—Te amo Levi—contestó en su oído y besó su mejilla tarareando una canción de cuna para que pudiera descansar.

No importaba el lugar ni su estado de salud. Ese era el mejor momento de su vida.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Al fin! Termine xD estuve dándole muchas vueltas a este cap y me costó ordenar el principio, le hice muchos cambios al final y ufff bueno, pero ya está aquí el último capitulo :) fue un viaje lindo, me gusto escribir esto para ustedes y ahora se que la idea de mi libro no es tan mala, aun tengo un par de cosas que arreglar, agregar y escribir a mi libro así que todavía falta un poquito para que lo empiece a subir a wattpad, peeeero en cuanto empiece a subirlo yo avisaré en mi pagina de fb nwn**

 **Respondo a mi rw guest!**

 _ **Haru:**_ **aquí el último capitulo :D muchísimas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala el final también te haya gustado nwn GRACIAS!**

 **Bueno~ me despido porque ya quiero ir a dormir xD gracias por leer hermosuras, se les quiere y les aprecia~ estén atentas porque mi siguiente fic ya esta en el horno :3 les gustará, espero xD gracias! *corazones y besos gays***

 **Rave~**

 **P.D.: la otra semana el epílogo ;)**


	16. Epílogo

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Beta's testing**

 **Epílogo**

Petra suspiró al ver el termómetro y cambió el paño en la frente de Carla Jaeger, intercambió una mirada con Mikasa y suspiró.

—Aun no baja—dijo preocupada la beta haciendo una mueca.

—Está bien Petra…llama al doctor aunque ella no quiera—le pidió a la muchacha que de inmediato salió.

—Mikasa—la castaña tosió y negó con la cabeza. —No hagas escándalo por esto…solo quiero ver a Levi.

La pelinegra suspiró y cambió el paño de nuevo.

—Mamá…Levi no está.

—Llámalo.

—Mamá…

La Ackerman bajo la mirada y suspiró rascándose la nuca.

—No discutas con ella, está delirando—le susurró Armin en voz muy baja cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé, pero es un poco desesperante.

—Tranquila.

La mujer se quejó y elevó la voz.

— ¿Dónde están Eren y Levi?

El rubio y la pelinegra suspiraron por enésima vez, debían comprenderla pues estaba enferma y la fiebre le hacía decir y pedir incoherencias, debían entenderla.

—Mamá, ¿qué te parece si duermes un poco? Lo necesitas.

— ¿Y cuándo despierte estarán aquí?

—Sí, estaremos aquí.

—Y llama a Eren y Levi, que estén aquí cuando despierte—exigió cerrando los ojos moviéndose incómoda.

—Tranquila mamá, descansa—le dijo Armin cambiándole el paño húmedo de la frente.

Carla se removió en la cama aun incómoda buscando una posición óptima para dormir, suspiró y se arrulló sola para poder descansar su cuerpo que con solo el roce se lastimaba. Petra entró haciendo una leve reverencia a ambos y decidieron dejarla al cuidado de la mayor mientras dormía.

Salieron con aspecto cansado, Erwin había salido con los niños para que no se aburrieran en casa toda la tarde y Erd le había acompañado para llevarles y traerles de vuelta. Bajaron a la cocina donde Riko les esperaba con una humeante taza de té para que se relajaran, habían sido días agotadores.

La puerta se abrió y Petra corrió entusiasmada a la entrada de la casa para recibir a los recién llegados, Armin se recostó en el sillón y se cubrió la cabeza con uno de los cojines para no escuchar el alboroto, le dolía la cabeza y no estaba para eso.

—No te enfades—le pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa dándole palmadas en su brazo. —Vamos a recibirlos.

—Bien—dijo con voz cansada y baja el otro.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron a donde las voces conversaban, Eren le sonrió a su hermana y su cuñado acercándose a ellos.

—Al fin llegas, mamá se la ha pasado preguntando por ti—le reprendió la omega tirando de sus mejillas.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó quejándose de dolor. —El vuelo se retrasó por mal tiempo.

—Mikasa, lo lastimas—dijo el rubio reprendiendo a su amiga.

—Dijo que iba a llegar ayer.

—El clima estaba horrible—defendió la cuarta voz al alfa. —No podemos controlar eso por más que nos gustaría.

—Oh Levi—la Ackerman sonrió y abrazó a su hermano. —Extrañe tu dulce voz y tus reprimendas.

—Solo me fui un mes—dijo divertido abrazando de vuelta a su hermana.

— ¿Y? Es mucho tiempo, Eren cree que puede acapararte todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, es mi pareja, no hay mucho que podamos hacer en contra de eso.

—Pero yo soy tu hermana, debería ser más importante.

—No empiecen con eso de nuevo—se quejó Armin rodando los ojos, se notaba el cansancio en su rostro. —Mamá ha preguntado por ustedes todo el día, vayan a verla por favor antes de que haga berrinche.

—Ya voy—Levi se separó del abrazo de su hermana y tomó la mano de su esposo para subir las escaleras con cierta prisa.

Los otros tres suspiraron aliviados, al fin descansarían un rato.

El beta abrió la puerta de la habitación principal y casi corrió a la cama para sentarse en la orilla inspeccionando a la enferma.

—Mamá—susurró con ternura, acariciando su mejilla. —Hemos vuelto.

La castaña abrió los ojos de inmediato y sollozo, al fin estaban Eren y Levi ahí.

—Oh mi pequeño Levi, Eren, ¿por qué hacen sufrir a su madre? ¿Qué no querían verme?

—No es eso, el vuelo se retrasó por el clima y no pudimos llegar anoche.

—Debieron buscar una manera de llegar, ¿no ven lo mal que me siento? No podré aguantar mucho.

El alfa rodó los ojos y sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

—Hablas como si fueras a morir, solo es un resfriado mujer.

—Podría morir de un resfriado—reprendió a su hijo haciendo una mueca como niña pequeña.

—Erwin me dijo que estas lloriqueando desde que anoche te pusieron las inyecciones, no dejas dormir a mis hermanos y solo los molestas insistiéndoles con que nos hagan volver.

Carla hizo una mueca y un puchero viendo al pelinegro.

—Mi pequeño, Eren me habla feo.

Levi esbozó una leve sonrisa divertida y la abrazó.

—Lo siento mamá, pero él tiene razón, si regresamos fue solo para que estés tranquila y dejes dormir a los demás, estas exagerando.

Carla infló los mofletes y se zafó del agarre de su yerno para meterse bajo las cobijas, el menor soltó una risita y Jaeger se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Deja de comportarte como niña, tú aceptaste que Levi y yo nos fuéramos a vivir a la costa.

— ¡Pero creí que estaban bromeando! Se suponía que les debió dar miedo y quedarse.

—Mamá ya no somos niños.

—Son mis bebés y siempre lo serán, deben estar siempre conmigo.

— ¡Solo nos hemos ido por un mes!

—Un mes es mucho tiempo—dijo fingiendo llorar.

Levi se puso de pie, camino hasta su esposo y besó sus labios para calmarlo.

—Mamá aún tiene fiebre, no le grites por favor, dejemos que descanse y arreglaremos esto cuando este mejor.

Eren hizo una mueca y suspiró accediendo, jamás podría darle un no a su pareja. El beta regresó a la cama y descubrió a Carla para tomar el paño húmedo de su frente y enjuagarlo.

—No sigas peleando, duerme un poco más mejor—le pidió con una sonrisa convenciendo a su suegra-madre adoptiva.

—Bien, pero más les vale estar aquí cuando despierte.

—Aquí estaremos—le prometió tomando su mano.

 **-0-**

 _Zacklay observó al beta frente a él, estaba sorprendido pues parecía otro completamente, su rostro estaba rejuvenecido y su cuerpo parecía el de un joven beta, era asombroso._

— _Es increíble—dijo por enésima vez admirando al chico. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Y quiero la verdad._

 _Levi suspiró e hizo una mueca balanceando su peso de atrás para adelante._

— _Lo siento señor, yo creí que moriría y quería…quería hacer el lazo con mi pareja destinada…no sabía que esto pasaría…aceptaré la condena que quiera darme si es que ha cambiado de opinión._

— _Oh no—el anciano se puso de pie para examinar al beta, en efecto estaba más fuerte que nunca. —Yo dije que si tú estabas vivo hoy serías libre de cargos, libre para hacer de tu vida lo que quieras…nadie puede decirte nada ahora Levi—sonrió observándole meticulosamente. —Y creo que hemos descubierto algo muy importante._

— _¿Señor? —preguntó entre sorprendido, confundido y aliviado._

— _Los betas mueren al llegar a la edad adulta porque no tienen un propósito—dijo sentándose de nuevo para comenzar a escribir. —Necesitan un propósito, un alma que los complemente como a las otras dos razas…es perfecto…_

— _Pero no todos nacemos con tatuajes._

— _No…son libres…de escoger a quienes ustedes deseen porque nadie los obliga a estar con una persona en específico…Levi, es perfecto._

— _Me…parece que no entiendo._

— _Por años he buscado una excusa lo suficientemente válida para poder darles a los beta…algo de libertad—hizo una ligera pausa y alzó la mano sabiendo que pregunta venía. —Lo sé, es extraño en un alfa pero…estoy en deuda con muchos…y verlos morir así como así, ver sus almas marchitarse sin posibilidad de ayudarlos…da impotencia._

— _Y entonces…_

— _Me has dado la respuesta ahora y no podrán negarse los altos mandos a permitirlo, nos conviene a todos._

— _Solo veo más tiempo de trabajo para ellos, mi señor._

— _No, que se quede todo lo demás como está…pero que los treinta sea la edad para dejarles libres, para que vivan en pareja con toda comodidad… ¿no crees que se lo ganaron? Toda una vida de trabajo para un muerte, es injusto, pero si puedo lograr que los liberen a cierta edad sería de ayuda para la sociedad…todo estaría mejor y los beta tendrían una mejor vida._

— _Suena como si le importara mucho eso, señor._

— _Y me importa, pero sabes que hay apariencias que mantener…por ahora—sonrió y pareció descansar en su silla. —Gracias Levi, puedes irte ahora…a disfrutar tu vida._

 _Las palabras del anciano le llenaron el pecho, era demasiado gratificante escuchar eso…y si Zacklay lograba lo que quería…la felicidad lo embargaba de solo pensar que los suyos podrían experimentar lo mismo._

 **-0-**

Levi suspiró removiéndose entre las cobijas, como gato cambiando de posición se estiró lo más que pudo y estiró los brazos, abrió los ojos y al ver el lugar donde estaba sonrió, a veces temía que al despertar se encontrara de nuevo en la celda y que todo eso fuese un lindo sueño, pero no, el ver que era real lo tranquilizaba demasiado.

Se puso de pie, se cubrió con una camisa de su esposo y salió al balcón contento observando el panorama.

—Buenos días cielo—susurró para él viendo hacia arriba. —Buenos días mar, buenos días sol, buenos días arena—dijo contento disfrutando del aroma del cálido lugar volteó a la habitación y amplió su sonrisa traviesa para entrar casi corriendo. — ¡Buenos días Eren! —dio un salto a la cama y se sentó sobre el cuerpo del alfa que aún dormía. —Dije buenos días Eren.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!—se despertó confundido y se enderezó viendo a su alrededor y buscando la emergencia con su mirada borrosa.

— ¡Eren, arriba! —le dijo sonriente y abrazándolo. —La mañana se va.

—Ah Levi, déjame dormir un poco más—suplicó abrazándolo también, acomodándose en su hombro.

—Eres un flojo, prometiste hacer ejercicio conmigo hoy.

—Mejor dormiré y me despiertas para el desayuno.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y acarició su cabello para dejar un beso justo detrás de su oreja.

—Si sigues así te pondrás gordo y entonces ya no te querré—le amenazó con dulzura al oído, siempre funcionaba.

—No, no me dejes—suplicó poniéndose de pie con él en brazos. —Hare ejercicio, haré ejercicio.

La risa de Levi inundó la habitación terminando por despertar al alfa que le observó con una leve sonrisa pero sentido.

—Es broma, sabes que no te dejaré pase lo que pase.

— ¿Aunque este gordito?

—Aunque te pongas feo y peses trescientos kilos—le dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

—A eso le llamo amor—sonrió divertido y besó sus labios. —Pero contigo como mi entrenador personal no creo que eso pase.

El menor sonrió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, poniéndose de puntas.

—No es tu físico lo que me atrae de ti.

—Ah no, son un par de cosas que te gusta hacer conmigo que…auch—se quejó con una sonrisa al recibir el golpe en la cabeza. —Solo bromeo.

—Lo sé—besó sus labios con lentitud, disfrutando de la suavidad del gesto y la manera en que el otro respondía al tacto, cada beso era mejor que el anterior pero ninguno sería tan especial como el primero que le dio. —Te amo Eren.

—Te amo Levi—le respondió el otro tomándole de la cintura para continuar con el tacto, se tomaría el tiempo para disfrutar del pequeño paraíso que tenía solo para él.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues este es el final nwn**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y por acompañarme en este fic :') ha sido un viaje muy importante para mi y estoy muy contenta con el resultado :D gracias, gracias, gracias! tengan un lindo día y lamento la espera, peeero por eso es que hoy les estoy dando este epílogo**

 **Oh! Y por si desean leer mi nuevo fic, el prólogo y el primer cap ya están publicados, se llama "Breathe me" nwn ojala les guste tambien~ gracias!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave**


End file.
